Every Time The Rain Comes Down
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Character design belong to CitrusKissed. My name Elle the Insane. I'm a paranormal investigator and member of the Swollen Eyeball. Today, I meet the most interesting thing that has come to this planet: An alien named Zim. Now, my twin brother wants to hunt him down and turn him in. However, I believe Zim is on Earth for another reason. Secrets of my heritage will be revealed.
1. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins.

It was a quiet night tonight. I was in my own-built tree-house, using my telescope to study the stars and constellations for my assignment for a paranormal and supernatural investigation club called the 'Swollen Eyeball Society'.

So far, I've studied the Ursa Major and Minor. Orion the Archer. The Zodiacs and their meaning in the stars. Even the Madonna. Right now, I'm studying the constellation of Ophiuchus and its importance to the 12 other Zodiacs and why now has it decided to show itself among the stars.

My name is Eleanor Mai Membrane. However, I go by my nickname and reputation in this town; Elle the Insane. Why? I'll tell you another time. My mind is focused on the stars right now. They put my mind at ease. I can hear them whispering to me. Telling me secrets, stories and warnings.

"Elle!" A tiny, yet familiar voice shouted to me, "Elle!" It shouted again, this time getting louder. It was followed by what sounds like footsteps, "Elle!"

Wait a minute, I know that voice anywhere.

_-BUMP-_

Something around my size bumped into me at great speed. Causing the collision on to the floor and my notepad out of my hand.

"Ow..." I muttered.

The object that crashed into me was my childhood friend and older twin brother, Dib Membrane. In the Swollen Eyeball Society, he's known as Agent Mothman. I'm known as Agent NeverMore.

Dib is around my age, 11 years old, but he was around 5 minutes older than me. Pale skin, compared to the other kids. Short, spiky black hair with a strong, scythe-like lock on the top. Amber-brown eyes behind a pair of large glasses. He wears a blue t-shirt with a grey smiley face, under a black trench coat. Matching black pants and boots.

He's into the paranormal and supernatural so much that he's very eager to prove they exist or fake. However, the habit gets him into trouble and hated all across the town.

"Elle, you're not gonna believe what I found out." He told me.

"Depends, Dib." I spoke up, "Would you get off me, first?"

"Huh?" Dib noticed he was sitting on top of me, then scurried off, "Oh, sorry."

I stood up, flexed my back and turned to him, "Next time, use the front door." Then I sat down and asked, "Now, what did you find out?"

Dib smiled and explained, "Well, I was on the roof, trying to track alien signals. And I got this broadcast coming through. I listened into the broadcast. They're coming, Elle. The aliens are coming!"

I raised a brow under my smaller glasses, "Are you sure? What if that signal was just a prank?"

He shook his head, "I'm very certain. They spoke about invasion. Impending doom. There was more, but it was mostly static."

I nodded and leaned back a bit, "Then, I guess we just have to wait and see."

Dib nodded in agreement. With that, he left my tree-house and returned to his house. I grabbed my notepad and returned to my study on the stars.

Let's see...

Star.

Star.

Satellite.

Ursa Minor.

Supernova... No, wait... Satellite.

Star.

Orion's Belt.

Cancer's Claw.

Star...

* * *

**_*6 Months Later...*_**

I woke up and did my everyday morning routine; Brush my short, ravenette hair with pastel pink streaks, clean my teeth, and get dressed and ready for Skool.

I wore my casual clothes consisted of my signature black-rimmed glasses. A black choker with a strange pendant. A black, short-sleeved hoodie with a red spider design on the chest area and the Swollen Eyeball logo on my left arm. The hoodie was over a red, long-sleeved shirt with dark grey sleeves and trimmings. Red webbing design on the sleeves. A pair of black khaki pants and black sneakers.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a goth. Laugh it up, stare and point or scream. I don't care.

During breakfast, Dib has been going on non-stop about the broadcast 6 months ago.

'The invaders are coming!' 'I know they are.' 'Whenever they're coming, I'll be ready!'

This got him punched in the face by our younger sister, Gaz.

Gaz is a deadly force to be reckoned with when you cross her. She shares our brother's amber eyes, but her hair is purple and jagged, like shark teeth. She's a determined gamer and loves Bloaty's Pizza.

Turns out she likes me because I know when to stay quiet and I like games as well.

Anyway I'm rambling. After breakfast, Dib and I arrived to Skool before the last bell. Something in my gut told me that there was gonna be a surprise soon.

In class, Ms. Bitters was standing in front of the classroom with a young boy.

The boy was about Dib's height. His hair was black with a shine and was styled in an Elvis Presley quiff. His eyes were lavender. He wore what looked like a type of uniform. A red armored tunic with pink sleeves and shoulder-pads. Black gloves, leggings and boots.

What was strange about him was that his skin was green and lightly scaled. No ears and no nose. His hands had three fingers; two fingers and a thumb on each hand. It was like he was an anthropomorphic bug in disguise of a wig and contact lenses.

_Wait a minute..._

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body." Ms. Bitters started, "His name is Zim."

I raised my head in interest. Well, this is gonna change the boredom of this town.

Ms. Bitters turned to the boy, "Zim, if you have something to say, say it now. Because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you."

With that, she sat on her desk. The boy, Zim, looked at the classmates and smiled, "Hello friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me, and we'll get along just fine."

Throughout that entire speech, Dib was pointing at Zim with his mouth hanging open.

_Here we go._

"Take your seat now, Zim." Ms. Bitters told Zim. Zim did so and took the desk across the class from Dib, in front of Zita, closest to the classroom door.

"Today's lecture is about outer-space, and how it will eventually implode in on itself." Ms. Bitters began the lesson.

I rested my head against my hand and rested my forearm on to my desk.

_Here we go with Ms. Bitters' lectures about how life just always leads to death, nothingness and doom._

_How did this woman get hired for this job?_

_This is pointless!_

Zim stood on top of his desk and raised his arms over his head.

"Yes, Zim?" Ms. Bitters answered.

Zim sat back on his desk and asked, "In the event of, say, a full-scale alien invasion. How prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!"

I raised a brow at the green-skinned boy. Ms. Bitters went quiet for a few seconds, then returned to the lecture, "As I was saying; The universe is just doomed. Doom, doom, doom!"

She continued this routine, as the rest of the class toned her out.

Then Dib spoke up, "Okay. Am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class?"

The other classmates looked among each other. I sighed.

_No Dib, I see him too. But, unlike you, I'm keeping my mouth shut about it._

Dib pointed to Zim, "There. Right there!" The kids looked over to Zim, who was sweating buckets. Dib stood on top of his desk and shouted, "That is no kid! He's an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about! He's come to conquer Earth!"

Zim reached for something on his sleeve, until Zita spoke up with a sigh, "Oh, not this again. You're crazy."

The object on Zim's sleeve retracted into his glove-sleeve and Zim calmed down.

"What about his horrible green head?" Dib asked.

"Insulant fool boy!" Zim shouted, then explained calmly, "It's a skin condition."

Then Dib pointed out, "And he's got no ears." He turned to Zim, "Is that part of your 'skin condition', Zim? No ears?"

Zim sulked, "Yes."

The other classmates glare at Dib.

"Man, Dib. You think just because someone looks different, you can call them an alien?" Tae asked.

"I guess that Old Kid is an alien too, huh?" Brian asked, pointing to Old Kid at the back.

Old Kid heard his name and waved, "How's it going?"

Dib leaped off his desk and walked over to the chalk board, "Okay. See? This is us." He pointed to a chalk drawing of a human adult male. Then pointed to a picture of a familiar alien species, "Now, over here. Over here, is Zim." Then he asked, "See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?"

The other classmates just drew blank. Until The Letter M spoke up, "Yeah. What's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing Bigfoot in your garage."

"He was using the belt sander." Dib defended, then turned to me, "Elle, you know what I'm talking about. Tell me you believe that Zim is an alien too."

The other kids looked at me.

_Great work, Dib! Drag me into this argument._

I just said nothing and put my hood over my head. I don't talk much because of my reputation and I'm very shy around crowds. I told Dib years ago to not make me back him up when he talks about his paranormal investigations.

I'm not sure why, but Zim spoke up, "Yeah, he's always saying stuff. I remember that one time-"

Then Dib cut him off, "Hey! You just got here!" Then he turned to the class, "Don't let him trick you. I know what I'm talking about." He pointed to Zim, "And there it is. Sitting. Right. There."

Then the kids started looking over Zim. "Well... He does look pretty _weird_." "Yeah. And he _is_ sitting."

Dib started smiling, "You see? Actual proof that all of the things I've been saying are actually right." He rubbed his hands and his eyes widen, "Finally. A way to prove that I'm... I'm... I'm-"

I put my hand over my mouth and imitated Dib's voice the best I could, "Crazy."

Zim turned to me. I just waved at him with a friendly smile.

"Okay. Now, that makes sense." Zita agreed.

Zim gave me a glance. I just waved my hand, as Brian spoke up, "Man, we almost believed him."

Dib and Zim got into a staring contest with each other.

"Doom, doom, doom." Ms. Bitters continued, then instructed, "Go home, now."

Right on cue, the bell rang. Good thing it was a weekend. Skool ends early on a weekend. I joined the kids in exiting the class. I walked over to my locker and started grabbing my homework. I grabbed my book on Physics for Dummies and closed my locker to see Zim standing to my left.

"Hello, Zim." I greeted.

"Greetings, fellow human classmate." He greeted with a small wave, "I am here to offer my gratitude for your actions earlier."

"Think nothing of it." I answered.

"Tell me... Uhh..." Zim began, but drew to a blank.

"Elle." I answered.

"Tell me, Elle. Since you appear to know a lot. How prepared is this planet's defenses, if an alien invasion would occur?" He asked me.

I shook my head. Ms. Bitters never gave him a straight answer.

"These humans only believe what they want to believe. What happens at one end of the world, the other side doesn't bother to bat an eyelid." I answered, then continued, "There are some people who do believe that aliens exist outside this planet. But they keep their theories to themselves."

"Where do you fit?" He asked me.

I looked at him, "If anyone out there is planning an invasion, so be it. Humans have done enough damage to this planet already. Hopefully another species would treat this planet better."

I continued walking toward the main doors of the Skool. I felt Zim stare at me, as I heard him mutter under his breath, "She's not like the others..."

I walked down the steps, grabbed my bicycle and made my way home, to my tree-house. Yeah, my home is my tree-house. My tree-house is in the backyard of our home. I thought if I lived outside the house, nothing bad will happen. I do enter the house from time-to-time. Like lunch, breakfast and dinner. But, I'd rather keep to myself. It's better that way.

Half-way home, I saw Dib and Zim fighting on top of the Skool Bus and Dib was winning. Dib was holding a pair of cuffs. No doubt his alien-sleep cuffs.

_Damn it, Dib!_

I followed after the bus as it drove across the street.

"Zim!" I called. Zim looked and noticed me behind him. "Jump. Let go." I told him.

Zim looked at Dib at the top, then at me. As if he was deciding between falling or getting caught by Dib.

"Trust me. I'll catch you!" I assured him.

He looked at me, then let go of the bus and landed into my bicycle basket. I braked to a stop, as the bus continued down the path, with Dib still on top.

Zim laughed and waved, "See ya, Dib." He hoped off the basket and backed toward the fence behind us, "Pitiful hyooman."

I recognized the gate and shouted, "Zim, look out!"

However, I was too late. A large pit-bull dog grabbed Zim and started attacking him. Dib jumped off the bus and ran across the brick fence down the street.

I quickly jumped into the bushes of the lawn and started tapping the dog on the nose with a rolled up piece of my homework, "Bad dog! Bad dog! Scram! Get!"

The dog whimpered and left Zim alone. I took hold of Zim's gloved hand and lead him through the bushes. Good thing the bars were wide enough for us to fit through. Zim grabbed his boot, that fell off, and put it back on. He noticed Dib on top of the fence, jumped and knocked Dib into the garden. The pit-bull attacked Dib.

Zim backpack brought out some kind of communication device over Zim's head. Cool.

Zim grabbed the device and spoke into it, "Gir! Help me! There isn't much time!"

"Yes sir!" A robot voice answered.

The device returned to his backpack. Then there was the sound of rockets. Alongside the rocket sound, was a flying green dog with black legs, arms, ears and tail.

I'm guessing that's 'Gir'.

Zim jumped down, as the dog flew closer. It was right in front of Zim as he told it, "Get me out of here now, Gir! Now!"

"Okie dokie." The dog, Gir, answered.

It flipped Zim on to its back, taking Zim by surprise, "Hey! Wait a minute! What the-"

Once Zim was on its back, Gir shot down the street in high speed, leaving a trail of smoke and rocket fumes. Dib got away from the pit-bull and climbed out of the gate.

He shot me a look, then noticed the trail. Dib smiled and followed it. I leaped on to my bike and made my way home.

* * *

_***Later, that night, in Elle's Tree-house...***_

Today went very well, I think. An alien invader has joined Skool. Dib has finally found a rival or a 'nemesis'. I made a new friend, I think anyway. And there was a very fun chase.

I looked out my window. Low and behold, Dib was on his way. I finished my homework and put my book away. Dib climbed up and looked at me. He was not happy with me.

"Hello, Dib." I greeted.

"Don't 'hello' me." Dib snapped, "What was that about? You helped Zim escape me. Why?!"

I folded my arms with a small glare, "I was at the right place at the right time. Zim needed help."

"You should've left him to me. We could've turned him in. I won't be called crazy anymore." Dib shouted, "You wouldn't be called insane anymore. It would've been great!"

"No, it wouldn't, Dib." I snapped, "The reason why the townspeople call you crazy is because you're obsessed with proving truth to the paranormal and the supernatural being real. I'm called insane because people don't understand my point of view about certain things."

I jabbed my finger into his chest, "Do us all, and I mean everyone in the whole town, a favor and keep your feud with Zim between you and Zim. No one else wants to get involved. And neither do I."

With that, Dib fell silent. He left my tree-house, and I was left alone.

Okay, I feel tired. Maybe next Skool day will be as fun as today.


	2. Bestest Friend

Bestest Friend.

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

A new week and a new day with Zim on Earth. Right now, everyone was at Skool and it was lunchtime. Dib was sitting with Gaz. I was sitting across from my brother and sister. Zim, however, was sitting on his own. He was picking on his food and being cautious.

I can understand why he doesn't like the cafeteria food. It's why Gaz and I make our own lunches. The food here is so polluted and bad, it poisons the mind. Zim has the right idea.

A skool kid walked by Zim. His foot slipped on some mashed potato and forced Zim's face into his food tray, as he regained his balance and kept walking. Zim noticed he had some of the food in his mouth. He gagged, coughed, flipped around the table like a fish and fainted.

The kids stared at him. Then a popular kid, Jessica, spoke up, "That new kid's a freak. I think his name is 'Zip', or something."

Zim sat up and listened to her words, "He's been here long enough to at least make some loser friends. Like the creepy kid, Dib." Dib raised his head upon hearing his name, "Or that insane Gothic girl, Elle." I put my hood over my head, "Or those rejects in the corner." She pointed to the kids in the back corner of the hall.

Then she turned to look at Zim, who got himself off the table and dusted himself off, "But look at him. All by himself. I mean, what kind of kid doesn't have any friends? It's so inhuman."

Zim took alert of her words. I sighed and rested my face into my arms. Jessica is just mean like that. I bet once we reach Hi Skool, or Coallege, she would become the cheerleader captain and talks everyone down. Bet my bottom dollar.

Zim gasped and looked around to see everyone had at least one friend. He turned to me and Dib. I raised my head to look and waved at Zim, but Dib put his arm over my shoulders, moved me closer to him and glared at the alien invader. Then he turned his attention to the lonely kids in the corner.

He walked over to them and started speaking to Dirge, "I am looking for a friend. Would you be-"

Dirge cut him off, "I was born with webbed fish toes. Like some horrible fish-boy." He looked at Zim, "Wanna see?"

Zim stepped away and turned to Squeek. Zim tried a friendly smile and asked him, "Would you-" Squeek screamed and ran off.

Poor kid. So traumatized he doesn't have the courage to actually speak.

"Squeal-y fools!" Zim shouted, then muttered to himself, "These human filthies should be honored to be even considered to be possible friends of Zim."

He turned to the last three kids of the corner; Gretchen, Melvin and Keef, "Who among you feels that they are worthy enough to be my 'best friend'?"

All three smiled. Zim nodded, "Good." Then he walked over to an empty table with only a carton of milk, "I have devised some simple tests to determine who is the worthy-est." He grabbed the milk and poured it over the table, "We begin by testing your absorbency."

Gretchen was first. Zim placed her head over the puddle of milk and wiped her across the table. It just spread the milk. Melvin was next. Same result of Gretchen. Keef was last. He absorbed the puddle.

"Next, a test of your electrical conductivity." Zim added, as he grabbed two electrical rods and switched them on.

He walked toward the three kids and shocked them. Both Melvin and Gretchen were badly burnt, while Keef was barely scorched.

Then Zim smirked, "And now, the final test." He grabbed a beaver and toy taxi. How he got them, I don't wanna know.

He used them on the three kids for a good solid fifteen minutes. Melvin and Gretchen were burned, badly sore and traumatized. While Keef was nearly unharmed. Seriously, what is that kid made of?

Keef is one of our classmates, who mostly sits behind Zita. His skin is a pale peach. Green eyes and ginger hair. He wears a light blue t-shirt with a rainbow shooting through a cloud, green pants and black sneakers. Oh boy...

Zim smiled, "We have a winner." Then he asked, "What is your name, Friend?"

Keef smiled back, "My name's Keef." Then he gasped in awe, "Wow. I never won anything before. I promise I'll be the best, most loyal friend ever." Then he threw his arms around Zim, "I'm so happy."

Zim quickly pried him off, "Don't touch me." Then he dragged Keef with him to Jessica, "I'd like you all to meet Keef. He's my best friend." Keef waved at the girls. "Not yours. Mine." Zim hissed at Jessica.

"Get lost, you losers." Jessica spat.

Zim folded his arms, "Very well. I am going to get lost. But notice that I am getting lost with my best friend."

With that, Zim and Keef left the cafeteria. I left the table and made my way to catch Zim. I was able to find them down the hall.

"Zim! Hold on!" I called.

Zim stopped in his tracks and turned to me. He smiled, "Ah. The Insane Elle. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Keef." He showed Keef to me.

Keef smiled and waved at me. I nodded, "It's just Elle. And yes. We have met." I turned to Keef, "Keef, can I talk to Zim, please? Alone?"

Keef nodded, "Yeah. Any friend of Zim's is a friend of mine."

I took Zim to the nearest room, which was a locker room. I looked at the alien invader square in the face, "Zim, I think you should reconsider on Keef being your best friend."

Zim chuckled, "Poor Elle. You're jealous Keef made friends with Zim instead of you."

"I'm not jealous. I'm worried." I defended with a genuine worried look, "Keef is... Like... Keef is like very very strong glue. He's creepingly clingy." I explained, "Once you make him your friend, he'll think you're his friend for life. Literally. More than friends. Waaaaayyy more."

Zim shook his head, "Look, I can handle myself. But, I will keep your words under mental note."

I nodded, "Thank you, Zim."

With that, I left Zim with Keef and continued the rest of the Skool day. During recess, Zim and Keef were playing tether-ball and were getting along quiet well. However, things started to get out of hand during art class. Zim drew a simple picture of him and Keef, while Keef drew an art masterpiece of him and Zim. During the end of Skool, Keef followed Zim to his home.

I accompanied Dib and Gaz the their home and made my way to my tree-house. The rest of the day went pretty much like a normal night. Homework, supper, nightly routine, do some last minute research, then bed.

* * *

**_*The Next Morning...*_**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. Ugh. What time is it? I put my glasses on and looked at my alarm clock. 09:45 am. Aw, man. I overslept! I guess that serves me right on studying until 3 in the morning.

I got out of bed, made my way to the living room and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Elle. I need your help." A familiar voice spoke on the other end.

"Zim?" I recognized.

"Yes." Zim answered, "You were right about Keef. He was at my house this morning. Making bacon and waffles."

"I was afraid of much." I grimaced.

"Tell me! How do you get rid of him?" Zim asked in demand.

"Calm down." I told him, "Look, are you at your home right now?"

"Yes. I took the day off." He answered.

"Alright, I'm coming over." I told him. I hung up the phone, got dressed, left my tree-house and made my way to Zim's house.

Halfway downtown, I saw Gir making his way down the street wit a few bags full of party favors. I narrowed my eyes and walked up to him.

"Gir, what are you doing with those party favors?" I asked.

Gir stopped in his tracks and turned to me, "Nothing."

I lowered my head to give him a glare, "Gir..."

Gir remained quiet for a second, then gave up, "I can't take it. Master was right about you being smart." He looked at me, "Keef is planing a party for Master after Skool. I'm helping with making the cake."

My eyes widen in shock, "A party for Zim?" Gir nodded then continued his way to his home.

I quickly followed after him. It turned out Zim lived in the col-de-sac closest to Skool. His house was a tall, skinny green house with a purple roof and large satellite dish. Large cable wires connecting to the other houses on each side. Four lawn gnomes with creepy stares, puffer fish ornaments and a wooden picket fence.

It look like something a kid drew. Nice.

Gir entered the house first. I approached the lawn cautiously and knocked on the door.

"Zim? It's Elle. May I come in?" I called, so he could hear me.

The door opened, a gloved hand grabbed my arm and strongly dragged me into the house. I recovered and looked around the interior. Not bad. Looks normal enough the be the home of an artist.

"Elle! Did you know about this?" Zim asked me.

"About what?" I asked with a raised brow.

"About Keef planning a surprise party for me here." He answered.

My eyes widen. A surprise party? Gir must've told Zim once he returned.

_This is bad._

I looked at Zim and shook my head, "Gir told me about the party, but not that it was gonna be a surprise."

Zim shook his head and sighed, then he took hold of my hand, "Come. I believe I have a plan."

He lead me into the kitchen. I heard the sound of humming coming from the kitchen counter. I looked over and saw Gir stirring a bowl of cake mix. It turned out he was a small robot in a dog onesie disguise. Explains why he can talk. Zim lead me to a toilet in the back corner, next to the refrigerator.

Zim hopped into the toilet and flushed himself in. I followed close after him. It turns out that underneath the house was an underground base with very advanced technology. Way more advanced than Prof. Membrane's lab.

I followed the sound of mechanical welding and found Zim working on something. He wasn't wearing his disguise. I was right, his disguise was only a wig and contact lenses. Without them, he had two antennae on top of his head and his eyes were red and bug-like. Really cool.

I caught him just he was muttering to himself, "Those humans and their filthy friendship. It brings nothing but trouble. I can see them now."

Then he drifted off into what he pictured this party to be like. After about a minute of staring, he shuttered and returned to his work.

I walked up to him and asked, "You said you have a plan to deal with Keef?"

Zim nodded, "Indeed. I'm building a machine to replace Keef's eyeballs with cybernetic ones. These eyes will put him into a trance into thinking something else is me."

"Hypnotic eyes." I simplified. Zim nodded again. Then I asked, "Then, why do you want my help?"

Zim looked at me, "There is a tone in your voice that can trigger the hypnotic state. Also, I need your help on building the optics."

I lightly smiled in humor, grabbed the nearest tool and helped Zim build the optics to Keef's specifications. After a while, it was 3:02 pm. Skool was over. Zim gasped and started to sweat. Oh, boy.

With my help, Zim was able to finish his contraption and wrapped it into a charming green present. Zim lifted the present and started laughing. However, he swallowed something and started coughing.

I took the present and made my way to the living room. Keef opened the door, "Hey, Zim. I'm home." He saw me, "Elle? What are you doing here?"

"Zim invited me. He wanted me to give you this." I answered, showing him the present.

Keef's smile got bigger, "For me? Oh, he really is my bestest friend." He took the present, "Tell Zim I said thank you."

He opened the present and the contraption activated. A pair of claws grabbed Keef's eyes and replaced them with the cybernetic ones. Keef screamed while his real eyes were taken out. But, he stopped and stared out the window, as his new ones were installed.

"Keef." I spoke up in a quiet, whispered tone.

"Yes?" Keef answered in an entranced tone.

"Who is your best friend?" I asked, keeping the tone.

"That would be Zim." He answered, then added, "Today, he got me-"

I cut him off, "That's enough, Keef." I turned him back toward the window, "Now, when I snap my fingers, the first living thing you see you will believe is your best friend."

"I like Zim." He answered.

I backed into the shadows of the house and put my hood over my head, "I know you do, sweet Keef."

I felt something grabbed me from behind and lifted me into the ceiling. I looked and noticed it was Zim, in his disguise. He was grabbing a cable on the ceiling with four spider-like appendages coming from his backpack. I gave him a thankful smile. I snapped my fingers and Keef rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" Keef asked, then he looked out the window. His optics seem to be working, cause he started shouting, "Zim? How'd you get out there?" He ran toward the door, "Hey, wait up! I have a surprise for you."

With that, he left the house. Once he was gone, Zim chuckled, "Humans and their friendship." The he shouted, "Invaders need no-one. No-one!"

Unfortunately, the cable gave out due to our weight. I fell to the floor with a thud and a face-plant, and Zim fell on top of me.

"Ow..." I muttered in pain.

Zim recovered from the fall and extended his hand to me, "Well, the Keef situation is handled. Good job, soldier."

I took his hand and he helped me back to my feet, "Likewise."

With that, I left Zim's house and made my way back home.

* * *

**~Zim's POV~**

Elle left my base and closed the door behind her. I rubbed my chin in thought. She's not like the other humans I have met. She sees things very differently.

She helped me get away from Dib and that dog, on my first day on this filthy planet. And now, she helped me get rid of Keef. Why does she do these things? She's with the Dib kid. Is this what the humans call 'kindness'?

No. There has to be something deeper. I have to keep an eye on the 'insane' human girl. She could be planning something to lower my guard and strike.

_Mental note; Be wary of the insane human girl, Elle._

_She is more than she lets on..._


	3. Dark Harvest

Dark Harvest.

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

Another day, another boring Skool afternoon. It was recess and the kids were playing catch. Zim wanted to join the game, see what he could learn. Chunk had hold of the ball and threw it to Zootch. However, he threw it very hard and it hit Zootch square in the abdomen.

Zootch doubled over, "Agh! My organs!"

Zim laughed at Zootch's misfortune, "Inferior human organs!" Then Chunk threw the ball to him. It hit Zim square in the abdomen as well. Zim doubled over in pain, "Ugh! My squidly spoodge!"

Dib heard Zim's words and repeated, "'Squidly spoodge'?" Then he looked at me and Gaz, who were playing video games together, "Did you hear that? That's no human organ. Humans don't have squidly spoodges."

"Maybe 'squidly spoodge' means something else from another city." I pointed out, "Remember, Dib? You used to call your brain your 'thinking jelly'."

Gaz nodded and answered, "I've got a squidly spoodge."

Dib looked at Gaz, then muttered, "If only I had some way of looking inside his body."

Right on cue, a delivery van arrived and stopped in front of us. The delivery guy exit the vehicle, holding a box under his arm and a pad in his other hand.

"I'm looking for a 'Mr. Dib'?" The delivery man asked, looking at Dib.

Dib smiled, "That's me."

He took the box and signed the pad. The delivery man entered his vehicle and drove of. Dib opened the box and smiled, "It's my personal x-scope." He grabbed the item and put them over his eyes, "I ordered it from the back of Crop Circles Magazine."

The x-scope is a pair of goggles, equipped with advanced technology that show x-ray vision without the radiation problems.

"You had delivered to Skool?" Gaz asked.

"Dib, you are the Lord of Convenient." I commented with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey! Throw it over here, you filthy, stinking friends!" Zim shouted, as Dib looked him over with his goggles.

Dib gasped, "Incredible." Then he looked at me and Gaz, "You see, Gaz? Elle? To defeat my enemy, I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, then wear my enemy's clothes, then..."

"Ask your enemy to Prom?" I finished as a joke.

Dib cast me a glare, until Gaz spoke up, "You're in my light."

* * *

**_*Later, Class Time...*_**

Recess was over and it was time for class. Ms. Bitters was teaching us about nursery rhymes and what they mean or about.

"So you see, 'Ring Around The Rosie' refers to the horrible symptoms of the terrifying disease." Ms. Bitters continued her lecture.

A pigeon entered the classroom and landed comfortably on Zim's head.

"A disease which... A disease which..." Ms. Bitters couldn't continue due to the pigeon on Zim's head kept cooing. "Zim!" She shouted.

"Sir!" Zim answered.

"There's a pigeon on your head. You've got head-pigeons. Get to the nurse, before they spread to the other children." Ms. Bitters told him.

"Yes, Ms. Bitters." Zim answered, as he left his desk and made his way to the door.

Then Ms. Bitters stopped him, "No leaving the class without a Hall Pass, Zim."

Zim turned to his teacher, "Of course."

He walked over to Ms. Bitters' desk. She opened her draw and grabbed a Hall Pass. Our Hall Passes are not like your usual given cards that say 'Hall Pass'. They're a mechanical choker with two lights; red and green.

"If you leave Skoolgrounds, it will explode." Ms. Bitters told him, as she put it around Zim's neck. It shrunk to fit around his neck and the light glowed green.

"You know, Zim. When the Nurse examines you, she'll noticed that you don't have human organs." Dib whispered to Zim, "Then, it's just a short step to a hospital, and from there to an alien autopsy table, and then you're just another segment on Mysterious Mysteries."

Zim turned to him, "I'll be fine. I bet my squidly spoodge on it."

With that he left. Ms. Bitters continued the lesson about the Black Death Plague.

I toned the lesson out and let my mind wander. An intense cold shiver ran down my spine.

I only get those when something's wrong. But, what's gone wrong? Is a natural disaster gonna happen soon? Does this have to do with Dib? Or Zim?

My train of thought was broken by Dib raising his hand, "Ms. Bitters? I think a pencil is lodged in my brain. Can I go to the nurse?"

"How far in your brain?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Dib looked at the pencil in his nose. Without a doubt, it's only half a pencil. "Pretty far." He answered.

Ms. Bitters sighed, "Alright. Take the auxiliary Hall Pass." The auxiliary Hall Pass was a radiator with 'Hall Pass' sprayed on it with green spray paint.

Dib nodded, took the radiator and left the class. The cold shiver continued to run down my spine, it made my shudder. But I kept it to myself. The cold shiver intensified. It made me rub my arms and give me goosebumps.

The lunch bell rang and everyone left the class in a huddle. I found Dib on the ground. It appeared he was knocked down by the door.

He reached out to the kids, as they walked past him toward the cafeteria, "Hey! Wait! Your organs... In danger..."

I gave Dib my hand and helped him back to his feet. Dib grabbed my shoulders and looked at me dead in the eyes, "Elle, you have to stay with me. Zim is doing something horrible."

I narrowed my eyes, "What is he doing?"

The sound of electricity and zapping caught our attention. Dib turned and we saw Spoo with sickly green skin and as wide as a radiator.

"I don't feel so good." Spoo told us before he fainted.

Dib gasped, "The Hall Pass!"

I turned to Dib, "Dib Membrane, what have you done?"

"I didn't do this!" He defended, then he took hold of my hand, "Come on, we need to get to the cafeteria."

He lead me to the cafeteria. Inside, all of the kids had sickly green skin and looked like they had something wrong wrong with them.

"Look at them." Dib gasped, then looked at the menu, "And it's not even Ketchup and Rice Day."

Sitting on one of the tables was Gaz. Her skin was green too.

"Gaz!" Dib and I cried in worry.

We ran over to her and noticed she was poking her side and her side was glowing a light pink from her dress. Like a video game console.

"Don't bother me, Dib. I'm in the zone." She told her brother.

Dib put on his x-scope and looked around. His face twisted into horror and disgust. Then he looked across the hall.

He gasped and nudged my arm. I looked and saw what he was looking at. A familiar green skinned boy, large enough to weigh about over 400 lbs, with a black wig and lavender contact lenses. A pigeon nesting on top of his head.

Zim.

I marched over to Zim. Dib tried to stop me, but I was angry, worried, scared and extremely upset.

"That's it, Zim! This has to stop!" I told him.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Zim answered in a casual tone.

"Look at you. You've gone too far. You're a blob of stolen human organs." I pointed out.

Zim shrugged, "I've been working out." Then he vomited a tube of large intestines. He sucked back into his mouth and smiled.

"Zim, you can't do this to yourself." I told him, then asked, "Who made you think you can get away with this."

Zim glanced behind me, "Take a wild guess."

I looked behind me and noticed he was glancing at Dib.

_Dib, you idiot!_

Dib walked beside me and folded his arms, "You think you can fool a medically trained professional?"

"Yes." Zim answered.

"I suppose you've got a heart in there?" Dib asked, folding his arms.

"Six of them." Zim answered.

"Intestines?" I asked.

"Large or small?" Zim asked.

"Spleen?" Dib asked.

"In three different colors." Zim answered casually

"What about lungs?" Dib raised a brow.

Zim drew a blank, then used his spider-leg appendages from his backpack to enter the ventilation systems.

"You won't find lungs on my watch, Zim!" Dib shouted to the ventilation. Then he looked at me and grabbed my hand, "Come on, Elle. We gotta find everyone still got all their organs and take them somewhere safe."

I pulled my hand away, "Now way, Dib. You started this by telling Zim that the Nurse will find out he's not human. You fix it."

"But, Elle." He started.

"No buts! Remember what I told you. Keep your feud with Zim between you and him. Keep me and everyone else out of it." I told him. With that, I left the cafeteria to mind my own business.

* * *

**_*Later, After Skool...*_**

I sat at the stairs, waiting for Gaz. I heard that Zim got over his head-pigeons and Dib was taken away due to mooing when he breathes.

The bell rang and everyone ran and climbed out of Skool. Everyone who lost their organs were back to normal. Gaz was still playing her Game Slave, but it wasn't inside her anymore.

Zim exit the Skool and he was back to his old self. Skinny, green skinned self

I smiled, "Zim, you're back to normal."

Zim smiled and patted his abdomen, "Yeah. I only needed the organs to fool the nurse. After I was done, I returned the organs to they're rightful owners... Or close enough matches."

I smiled and lightly laughed, "Well, tomorrow, no-one will remember a thing anyway. They hardly do."

Zim laughed, then sighed in relief, "Well, I'm on my way home. Hopefully Gir hasn't done anything while I've been gone."

"See you tomorrow, Zim." I waved my farewell.

With that, Zim and I went our separate ways home.


	4. Parent Teacher Night

Parent Teacher Night.

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

It's been a few days since the whole stolen human organs fiasco. And, as I foretold, no-one except Dib, Zim, Gaz and I remember the whole ordeal. Which is a relief. However, today was one of my most dreaded days of the year.

Tonight was Parent Teacher Night.

But, right now, we're going through our last lesson of the day.

"And you, Mari, right where your head is, before the Big Bang, there was nothing there!" Ms. Bitters continued the last lesson before the end of Skool. She pointed outside, to a squirrel, "And outside, where that squirrel is, there was nothing!" And she went on and on about before the Big Bang, there was nothing anywhere.

Throughout this entire time, Zim was staring intensely at the clock. It was stuck on the last second for over a minute. Probably, another bug got stuck in the gears again. The Skool-Board really needs to look into that.

Finally, the clock hit 3:00. The Skool Bell rang and everyone started leaving class. Zim sighed in relief and left his desk.

Ms. Bitters spoke up, "Don't forget that tonight is Parent Teacher Night. Everyone is required to bring their parents to the cafeteria."

Zim stopped before he exit the room, and returned to Ms. Bitters, "I never agreed to attend this 'Parent Teacher Night'."

"Yes, you did." Ms. Bitters argued.

"No. You lie! YOU LIE!" Zim shouted, clawing the empty air between him and Ms. Bitters.

Ms. Bitters scoffed then slithered to her desk. She opened a draw and grabbed a computer disk. She inserted the disk into her computer. The chalk board lowered to a video screen and showed Zim on his desk, playing with a pencil. Obvious he was bored and hardly listening. This video was from the beginning of the week.

"Zim, are you going to bring your parents to Parent Teacher Night?" The Ms. Bitters from the video asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Video Zim answered in a bored tone, then returned to what he was doing.

The chalk board returned and Zim looked up to reveal a security camera.

"Why would you tape that?" He asked.

"Liars exist among us, Zim." I answered, "Nothing screams 'delinquent' that a student that tells lies."

Ms. Bitters nodded in agreement.

Dib chuckled as he packed his backpack, "Putting up a lot of fight for something as simple as Parent Teacher Night, Zim." Then he teased, "I bet he doesn't even know what parents are."

"Of course I do." Zim answered.

His eyes seemed to have drifted off into a memory. After a few seconds, Zim jumped onto Ms. Bitters and hugged her affectionately. He awoke from his memory by the sound of Ms. Bitters hissing at him. She slithered out of his grip and Zim landed on the ground.

"You will be here tonight, Zim." Ms. Bitters told him, "You _and_ your parents."

Zim nodded and made his way out of the room. I waved, "See ya tonight, Zim."

However, Dib always had to have the last word, "Yeah. See you _and_ your parents tonight, Zim."

Zim turned to Dib, "Yes. Oh, I will bring my parents. And they shall be the greatest, most parental parents ever!"

With that, he left. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I faked a smile to cover it.

_Not again. What is it now?_

* * *

**_*Later, that night, at the Skool Cafeteria...*_**

Dib, Gaz and I, along with a floating video transmitter of our father, Professor Membrane, wondered around the cafeteria. Parent Teacher Night has started, and Zim hasn't shown up yet. The cold shiver has been getting colder by the hour. Something's gonna happen and it's very soon.

Mr. Elliot, Gaz's teacher walked up to us. "Hey kids." He looked at the monitor, "Your dad, I never knew he was a floating head."

"No, he's not. My dad is just really busy, he couldn't be here in-person." Dib explained, "He's transmitting live from his lab, across town."

Mr. Elliot knelt to our eye-level, "Hey, my dad was like that too. You know, I understand." Then he turned his attention to our father, "It's nice to meet you, Professor. I'm Mr. Elliot. Your daughter, Gaz's teacher."

Gaz sighed with a growl.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now." Dad answered, "We're testing some highly unstable-" He was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. Then he screamed, "NO! YOU'VE GOT THE MIXTURE ALL WRONG!"

There was an explosion in the city, inside Dad's lab. The screen went static and played the 'Please Stand By' message.

I felt a familiar aura and looked at the entrance. I saw Zim making his way to Ms. Bitters.

Accompanying him were two humanoid robots. One male and the other female. Best guess was that they were Zim's 'parents'. The mother had dark blue hair with dark eyes. She wore a pink tank top under a pair of denim overalls. Yellow rubber gloves and a pink tutu around her waist.

The father looked normal enough, except his hands were pincers and his legs were connected to a separable wheel. Same colored hair as Zim's wig. Dark eyes. And he wore a lavender collared shirt under a mulberry sweater vest. A tobacco pipe and brown pants.

Zim cleared his throat, getting Ms. Bitters' attention. Ms. Bitters turned to him. Zim introduced his 'parents', "These are my parents. I love them with all my heart." The mother leaned back, as the father sparked with static.

"I will have punch now!" Zim announced and marched off to the food table. His 'parents' followed after him.

I walked over to the food table and greeted, "Hello, Zim."

Zim looked at me and greeted with a small smile, "Hello, Elle."

"Hello, Zim." Dib greeted with a dark smirk on his face.

"Dib." Zim greeted with a hiss, as Dib grabbed a cup of punch.

Dib turned to dad, "Dad, there's someone I want you to meet." He gestured to Zim, "This is Zim. You know, the alien."

I nudged my twin brother in the arm. Dib looked at me with a raised brow, as Dad's monitor flew over to Zim and asked, "And what country is the little green boy from?"

"Yes. Yes. That's fascinating." Zim answered, as he zoomed off somewhere.

Of course he returned and splashed Dib's punch into his face. Gaz and I chuckled. I felt my cheeks warm up.

Zim joined his 'parents', who were talking Billy and Mongo's parents. I followed behind him. A cold shiver ran down my spine again. It almost felt like my blood turned into ice.

"So, what's going on?" Zim asked Billy.

"My mum wont shut up about me." Billy answered, "It's really embarrassing."

"At least she's not showing the pictures." Mongo assured his younger brother.

_In 3... 2... 1..._

"Oh. And you just just gotta see these pictures." Billy and Mongo's mother spoke up as she grabbed her purse and showed Zim's robot mother the pictures of Billy. She pointed to the fifth picture down, "Now, here's Billy crying when he was kicked off the soccer team for crying too much."

Billy burst into tears out of embarrassment and humiliation.

_And there it is..._

"Grass stains sure are tough to get out of those soccer uniforms." Zim's robot mother replied.

Zim's robot father removed the pipe from his mouth and spoke up, "Sports aren't everything. I'm sure your boy will find something he's good at."

Zim smiled in approval. I nodded. Zim programmed these robots quite well. I still don't understand why the cold shiver is bugging me so much.

Billy and Mongo's father nodded, "That's true." Then he realized something, "Hey!" He turned and grabbed a plate of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies, "Try one of these cookies. My wife made them."

Zim's robot father took one and smiled, "Thanks, Ted." He ate it and doubled over in pain. The sounds from his 'stomach' caught everyone's attention.

Zim's smile fell, as the robot mother tilted her head, "Oh no. Honey, is it-?"

The robot father raised his head and grinned, "Yup. Diiiiaaarrheeeeaaaa..."

Okay. The chills are starting to make sense now.

The robot mother smiled, "I have just the thing for that."

Then she threw punch at the robot father's face. The force threw him toward the wall behind him.

The robot mother turned to Billy and Mongo's mother and smiled, "Who does your hair?" Then she started poking her face. Billy and Mongo's mother screamed and tried to protect herself.

"Mum, I think we should go home now." Zim told his robot mother.

The robot mother stopped poking and turned to Zim with a cross look, "Don't tell me what to do, young man." She picked him up, "You go to your room." Then she dropped him in the bowl of punch and returned poking Billy and Mongo's mother.

Zim climbed out of the bowl of punch and off the table. Dib threw a cup of punch at him. Gaz chuckled. I folded my arms at Dib. Real mature... Zim was about to shout at him, but the robot father was ramming himself into the wall.

"Hey, is your dad feeling well?" Mr. Elliot asked Zim.

"Yes. He's perfectly fine." Zim answered.

Then the robot father sparked with static and his left arm flew off and landed near Mr. Elliot's feet. Mr. Elliot screamed. Dib laughed and pointed at the scene. Unfortunately, no-one else is laughing.

"It's okay. It's fake." I assured Gaz's teacher.

Zim nodded, "Yes. Nothing to worry about. My dad lost his arm in... the War."

Then the robot father spoke up, "That was my squeezing arm." Then he acted like a movie war veteran, "They took my squeezing arm! Why my squeezing arm?! WHY!?"

Suddenly, screaming could be heard from the other side of the room. And Billy shouting, "Quit poking my mom's head!"

Zim grabbed his robot father's arm and dragged him down the room, where his robot mother was still poking Billy and Mongo's mother's face.

I started to notice a pattern here. Without a doubt, something must have gone wrong with their programming and they must be acting out commercials. Commercials... I snapped my fingers as an idea hit me.

"Look, Mum. We really have to go. Please. Now. Please." Zim pleaded to his robot mother.

The robot mother stopped poking and turned to him, "Honey, you're upset."

"Yes! And I want to got home." Zim replied in a whispered tone.

"I know what'll cheer you up." She replied.

Then she and the robot father started dancing like Scottish folks. Dib noticed this and pointed to the robot parents, "Look, everyone! Look!"

Everyone turned to Dib and a woman shouted, "Can't you see that this woman is suffering from severe poking trauma?!"

Then they returned their attention to Billy and Mongo's mother. The robot parents continued dancing, as Zim was looking around in a panic.

I walked over to Zim and whispered over to him, "The aspirin commercial. Pretend you've broken your spine." Zim looked at me, "Trust me." I assured him.

Zim thought for a second and acted, "Mum! Dad! I think I have broken my spine!" He put his hands over his back in pain, "My spine!" Then he screamed in pain and panted out of breath.

This caught the robot parents' attention as they stopped dancing and the robot mother looked at Zim with motherly concern.

"Aw, Honey. I think it's time to take you home." She cooed.

Zim smiled and the robot mother picked him up. The parents' legs morphed into jet rockets and they exit the cafeteria from the window.

Dib watched until they were gone. "Let me guess. No-one saw that, right?" Dib asked in a deadpan tone, as he turned to see everyone still had their attention on Billy and Mongo's mother.

I smiled, folded my arms proudly and left the building. I guess my job here is done. Time to return home and do my own thing.


	5. Walk of Doom

Walk of Doom.

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

Ah, the weekend. The time of the week when there's no Skool and every child can do their own thing. I was in my tree-house, just finished submitting my theory on the stars and planets to the Swollen EyeBall Society. But, now I was printing myself a copy, in case of errors needing correcting.

Unfortunately, my printer/scanner was running out of black ink and I was almost out of printing paper. Figures. Dib has been using my printer without asking me again. One of these days, I'm gonna teach him a lesson about manners! But right now, off to the city again.

I got dressed into my casual attire, grabbed my allowance and made my way to the city. Once in the city, I walked into the printing supplies store and grabbed my paper and ink. I had enough change to pay for taxi fare home.

I put my papers and ink into my backpack and exit the store. Upon exiting the store, I saw a couple of familiar people across the road. A green-skinned old man in a dark brown trench coat, high boots and a flower hat was sitting against the all with closed eyes. Laying beside him was a familiar green dog sleeping.

I walked over to the old man and tilted my head, "Zim?"

The old man lifted his head, his eyes remaining closed, "Elle? What are you doing here?"

I sat next to him, on his left, "I was just in the neighborhood, getting some papers and ink. What are you doing here?"

Zim shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I was trying to test out Gir's guidance system. But he left it at home, and we're stranded out here." He rubbed his right eye, "I tried using a compass made out of scrap metal, but..."

"Gir's metal material was interfering." I summarized.

Zim nodded, "Indeed. Then I tried the bus, however, I have no money for fare. Who thought of that stupid idea?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Transport needs to be paid somehow, in case of accidents."

"Whatever." Zim muttered, then continued, "Then I tried to use the sun to find our way home. However, you stinking, filthy humans booby-trapped your sun and made me go blind."

"Us? Booby-trap our sun?" I repeated. I giggled at the irony, "Zim, the sun is a large star. Stars are orbs of burning gas and multiple dangerous radiation. The heat radiation from the sun melted your lenses. Not us."

Zim looked at me and uttered, "Oh." Then he finished his story, "Well, now we're waiting for the skin to grow back on my eyeballs, so Gir and I can continue to find our way home."

I nodded in understanding, then asked, "Would you like some help? Growing up in this city, this filthy human knows it like the back of her hand."

Zim chuckled at my words and answered, "I appreciate the offer, Elle. But, Irken Invaders don't ask for help. I'll find my own way home."

I shrugged and stood up, "Alright, Zim. I can take a hint." Then I dug into my pockets, "But, in case assistance is your last resort..." I grabbed one of my own inventions, took hold of Zim's gloved hand and placed it into his palm, "Don't be afraid to ask."

Zim closed his hand and felt the invention, "What is this?"

I smiled, "A teleportation-communication watch. I made it myself." Then I waved, "I'll see you around, Zim."

Zim waved and I started making my way back home.

* * *

**_*Later, that evening in Elle's Tree-house...*_**

My computer systems finished submitting my report of the Swollen EyeBall Society and printed my own copy. However, something inside me started making my stomach turn a bit. Suddenly, my Swollen EyeBall communicator rang. I entered my projection room, put on my interfacing gloves and Agent DarkBootie appeared on my holographic screens.

Agent DarkBootie is one of the leaders of the Society. He oversees the submissions of the other members and sees if they're worthy of investigating. Since we're a secret society of paranormal and supernatural investigators, we all keep our faces hidden. Even from each other.

"Agent NeverMore. I've looked over your report involving the astrological zodiac and how Ophiuchus is related." Agent DarkBootie reported to me, "Is this theory solid as your photographic proof?"

I nodded, "Affirmative, Agent DarkBootie. The photographic evidence show that the stars that create Ophiuchus and Cetus don't always appear in the northern skies. And therefore, aren't part of the zodiac, as are the other twelve." I explained, "So, one can believe that beyond the stars, something is going on and constellations are performing a firefly effect."

Agent DarkBootie nodded, "Very intriguing hypothesis, NeverMore." Then he asked, "Agent Mothman even shows reports of an alien invader within your neighborhood. Is this true? Is it dangerous?"

I shook my head with an annoyed sigh. I told Dib to keep this feud subtle. Alarming the Society of Zim's presence isn't subtle! I answered as simple as I could, "Mothman jumps to conclusions too quickly. If this 'alien' proves to be a treat to humanity, I will inform you with clear and logical proof."

"Understood, NeverMore." Agent DarkBootie nodded, then saluted, "DarkBootie signing off."

With that, the communications went back to stand-by.

Oh! That reminds me, I had to check the bank of Dad's bills and make sure the payments are still steady!

* * *

**_*Later, that night, back in the City...*_**

I arrived to the bank and saw police cars and S.W.A.T vans surrounding the building. A group of people huddled around the police tape and officers were talking to the employees.

I raised a brow in confusion. Was there a robbery, or something?

A familiar little man in a brown trench coat and flower hat walked into the bank with his dog.

I entered the bank, "Zim?"

Zim looked at me, "Elle?"

I smiled, glad to see his eyes were black to normal, "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, a woman from behind the counter shouted and pointed at him, "It's him!"

The head chief of the police team looked at Zim, looked at a photo, and shouted, "Hey, that's the guy! And he's back for MOOOOORRREEE!"

"What?" I tilted my head.

"Get him!" The chief ordered the team.

Zim screamed. I grabbed Zim's hand and lead him toward the door to the stairs. Unfortunately, the architect thought it would be funny to make the stairs difficult for little people to climb over. Stupid people!

Luckily, Zim grabbed me and Gir, and used his spider-like appendages to make it up the stairs. Once we reached the top of the stairs, Zim opened the door, and we were on the roof of the building. We almost jumped off the roof, but Zim's spider-legs grabbed the ledge and we hanged under the ledge.

I heard footsteps and a helicopter above us. The police were looking for us.

I put my hand over Gir's mouth, to stop him from making any noise, as Zim spoke up, "Okay. Now, where do we go from here?"

He looked around the city and saw a neighborhood over at the distance, "There! That's looks about right." He looked at Gir, "Now, Gir. Use your jets to fly us home."

The police helicopters found us, as Gir replied, "Yes, sir!"

Gir's jets activated and Zim let go of the ledge. He and I landed on Gir's back and Gir flew away from the police. However, we didn't get far. Gir's jets ran out and we fell into a dumpster down the alleys.

I hit my head on the wall of the dumpster, "Ow..."

Zim climbed out of the dumpster, "What happened?" He turned to Gir, who was still in the dumpster, "How did you run out of fuel the quickly?"

"I emptied it out." Gir answered as he climbed out.

"Emptied it? Why?" Zim asked.

"To make room for the tuna." Gir answered in a 'duh' tone. He opened a cap off his leg and started sucking the tuna paste from his rockets.

Zim sighed and shook his head in annoyance. I climbed out of the dumpster and rubbed the sore spot on my head.

I sighed, "Okay. Should have did this from the start." I walked toward the street and called, "Taxi!"

A taxi stopped in front of us. I opened the door and Zim and Gir entered. I entered and closed the door. The taxi driver cleared his head and asked, "Where to?"

Before I could answer, Zim spoke up, "You think I won't be ready, but you're wrong, presumptuous cab beast. I have prepare myself for this moment, and it has paid off in full! You see, the Invaders learn from their mistakes. However rare they may be. Now, human, take us to..." He pointed to his right, "That way! And quickly! In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to go home!"

With that, the cab driver drove to Zim's directions.

* * *

**_*Later, the next morning...*_**

AGH! Stupid cab driver. He just dropped us off at the Mexican portion of the city!

Idiot!

Once the cab was gone, I sighed, "Does anyone have a lick of common sense in this city?" I started typing a code into my communicator/teleporter watch.

Zim noticed and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just grab on to me and hold tight." I answered.

Zim did so and grabbed my hoodie. Gir followed his master and hugged my leg. I entered the last key.

**-WHOOOOOSH-**

Zim, Gir and I reappeared in front of Zim's house in the cul-de-sac.

Gir looked, cheered and ran into the house with a cheerful scream. Zim looked and gasped, "How did you do that?"

I showed him my watch, "A communicator watch with a teleportation mechanism. I made it myself." Then I showed the one I gave him. I pointed to each of the buttons, "The sound-wave is for communication and the pixel image is for..."

"Teleport. And the key pad is for the co-ordinates of the location." Zim finished, as he looked at the watches, "These are Irken technology. How did you create Irken technology?"

I shook my head, "I just follow what my gut and mind tell me. It's probably coincidence."

Zim looked away for a second, then nodded to me. With that, Zim and I went our separate ways.

"Hey, Elle!" Zim called out to me. I turned and saw that he was just in front of his door. He smiled with purple appearing across his face, "Thanks."

I smiled back and gave him a salute. Then I made my way back home.


	6. Germs

Germs

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

Today went by quite quickly. Ms. Bitters' lessons were toned out. Dib had nothing to argue about. And Zim... Zim has been absent. He hardly misses a day, unless something has kept him occupied at his home. Like contacting his leaders or something in his base has malfunctioned and needs fixing.

"Hey, where's Zim?" Chunk asked Mongo.

Mongo just shrugged, "I dunno."

Eventually, the bell rang for home. Everyone left and I made my way to Zim's house. Something at the back of my mind told me something's gone wrong with Zim.

Once I reached the cul-de-sac, I heard Zim scream in horror. At the front gate of his house, I saw Zim jumping at around on the spot, spraying disinfectant around his personal space.

_Okay... This is new..._

I walked over to him, "Zim? Is something wrong?"

Zim turned around and looked at me. He was wasn't wearing his disguise, but a pair of goggles with green-tinted lenses. He screamed and sprayed my face with the disinfectant.

I covered my face as the chemicals stung my eyes, "Agh! What did I do?"

"The germs, Elle! You're covered in them." Zim told me, "They're re-grouping as we speak." He took hold of my arm and took me inside, using the spray to take hopping steps across the path.

We entered his house and Gir stretched out his arms, "I'm still gonna hug you."

Zim screamed and Gir was taken outside. Zim took hold of my arm again, "You've got to come with me. The underground base will keep you safe from the germs."

With that, we entered the underground base from the dustbin. Zim sprayed the disinfectant all-over me, then got dressed into a shower cap, green overalls, rubber cleaning gloves and tissue box shoes. He started spraying all over the main control room.

I looked over his computer and saw that he ordered a pair of 'microscopic-goggles'. High-tech goggles that allow you to see micro-organisms, such as germs, pollen and dust. Okay, this is starting to make more sense.

Zim must have been watching War of Worlds this morning and got worried if it's possible for micro-organisms native to the planet can kill other extraterrestrial species. So he ordered the goggles and now he's become a germophobe.

_Typical Zim. Overreacting on things that make no sense to him._

Zim started muttering to himself, "Not gonna get me, germs. Chewing on my squidly spoodge. Not my squidly spoodge, you don't. Mission. What about the mission? I should report in. But, the germs. Exploding germs. So many germs. The mission."

He stopped spraying in realization, "The mission. I have a job to do. I am an Invader. I cannot let these germs make me lose sight of the bigger mission!" Then he realized, "Skool. The Skool will know I've been missing. They must be really suspicious by now."

I shrugged, "Skool's over, Zim. Everyone barely knew you were absent."

Zim calmed down, but then panicked again, "And I haven't reported to the Tallest in too long. They will be worried about me. Mustn't alarm them!"

I tilted my head, "Tallest? Your leaders are just taller than the rest of your people?" Zim nodded.

_Irken Notes #1: Irken society is depended on the height of their leaders. The taller the Irken, the higher the rank they receive._

Zim looked at me, "Stay where you are, Elle. I don't think the Tallest are ready to meet you just yet."

I saluted and sat on the desk, making sure not to touch anything I'm not meant to. Zim walked over to a large screen, "Computer. Contact the Almighty Tallest!"

The screen was static, until it cleared into two very tall and slender Irkens. Must be roughly 6' 10, maybe 7 feet tall. They looked very identical, except for their eye and uniform colors. One was purple and the other was red.

"Yes? What is it now, Zim?" The purple one, I'm guessing was named Purple, asked with an annoyed sigh.

Zim saluted in greeting, "Sirs. I apologize for not reporting in, but-" He looked over at me for a second. He looked at the screen, "Excuse me."

He dashed over and sprayed me again. The chemicals got into my eyes again, "Agh! Zim! Watch the eyes!"

Zim quickly returned to the screen, "All is going well. Nothing for me to report, aside from the usual-" Then he yelped in surprise and fear, "AGH! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT ONE!"

He aimed his spray, but the mist was a stream. Zim grimaced and shook the can, "No. No! I'm almost out of disinfectant! All of the hope will be lost, if I don't get more!" Then he hissed, "Clever..." And he shouted, "But I'm not giving up! I'll destroy you!" Then he pointed everywhere, "And you! And you! And you!"

I noticed the leaders were looking a little scared, so I quickly disconnected the broadcast. The screen went static and then stand-by.

"That was too close, Zim. You nearly scared them." I told the newly germophobic Invader.

Zim turned to me, "No time for that, Elle. I've gotta leave and get some more cleaning things. I'm leaving you in charge of the house, while I'm gone. Make sure you keep it clean."

Then he hurried to the elevator to the main floor. I quickly got to my feet and followed after, "Wait, Zim! I don't-" But he was already gone.

I sighed and shook my head, "Germophobes." I shrugged at looked to the ceiling, "Computer? I guess it's time to fulfill your master's wish. Ready?"

The A.I of the base replied by grabbing a bunch of mops and brushes, and giving me a brush, mop and bucket. Time to get cleaning as much as we can.

* * *

_***The Next Day...***_

I woke up to find myself on the couch of Zim's base. I must have fell asleep working too hard on keeping the entire lair clean.

Ugh, my body feels like a bull ran on top of it.

"Hey! Ellie's up! Ellie's up!" I heard Gir cheer, then he got uncomfortably close and asked, "Wanna make some waffles?"

"Uh... Good morning to you too, Gir." I answered.

"Morning? It ain't morning." Gir told me.

I sat straight up, "What?" I looked out the window and saw that the sky was a light blue. It was late afternoon.

I was out for nearly 24 hours? How is that possible?

_Duh, Elle! You were up all night, working on keeping the base clean for Zim!_

The door opened to reveal Zim in his human disguise, and was covered in burger meat. Looks like MacMeaties' meat, which is basically processed meat mixed with napkins.

Zim closed the door and sighed relief, "Another job well done." Then he looked at me and waved, "Hello Elle. Sleep well?"

I nodded and waved back, "Yeah, you can say I slept like a baby."

I noticed his body was starting to steam, but he was unfazed. A cold shiver ran down my spine again.

Zim shrugged, "Well, I'll be in the base, reporting to the Tallest."

With that he made his way to the toilet. Once he was gone and Gir switched on the Angry Monkey Show, things went quiet, until Zim started screaming loudly in pain.

I quickly made my way to the main control room of the base and Zim was rolling on the floor, screaming, and the Tallest, on the broadcasting screen, trying hard not to burst into laughter.

Being quick and staying out of the Tallest's sight, I crept over to the main controls and switched off the transmission. The screen turned static and turned to stand by.

Zim continued to scream and roll on the floor in pain. I stopped him from rolling and saw that the meat was melting into his skin, steaming and sizzling like bacon in a frying pan.

_Irken Notes #2: Irken skin is highly susceptible to Earth meat. Physical contact causes burns and painful fusing with the skin._

I looked at the ceiling, "Computer. Launch emergency protocol: Decontamination. Entry code: M4RC8-30201."

The A.I replied with beeping sounds, sprinklers activated and cleaning solution rained on top of me and Zim. Zim stopped screaming, the sizzling and steam decreased in intensity and the meat melting into Zim's skin started to wash off.

I put this upgrade into the base's A.I, in case something goes bad. Turns out I was right to do so.

The meat was completely washed off Zim's skin and the sprinklers stopped. Now, he looked like he got bullied by Chunk.

Relieved, Zim threw his arms around, "Thank you, Elle. Thank you."

I gently wrapped my arms around him, "Think nothing of it." Then, I pried him off and looked at him dead in the eyes, "Now, have you got out of that germophobic breakdown?"

Zim shook his head, "I can't. Germs are bad. They'll destroy me. Chew on my squidly spoodge."

"Zim! You've been on this planet long enough to know if the micro-organisms can hurt you." I told him. However, Zim curled into a ball. I sighed, "Look, put those micro-goggles on."

Zim looked at me, walked over to his desk and grabbed the micro-goggles. He put them on and looked at me. He yelped and reached for his cleaning supplies.

"Halt! Stop right where you are!" I walked over to him, "Now, am I covered in germs?" He turned to me and nodded with a whimper.

I nodded, then reached out my hand, "Give me your hand." Without hesitation, he extended his hand. I stopped him, "Without the glove, Zim."

Zim stopped and looked his hand, his eyes screamed of inner conflict with himself. A part of him doesn't trust me, while another knows I mean no harm, another is telling him a whole different thing.

Finally, Zim removed his glove, revealing his three-fingered, scaled hand, closed his eyes behind his goggles and gave me his hand.

I smiled, "Open your eyes, Zim." Zim opened his eyes and looked. "Are they hurting you?"

Zim opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped short and answered, "No."

I removed my hand and he put his glove back on, "You see?"

Zim removed his goggles and looked at me. He smiled and put the goggles in the nearest dustbin or ejection chute.

Another problem solved by a clever mind and a kind heart.


	7. NanoZim

NanoZim

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

It was a quiet night tonight. I was inside my tree-house, in my holographic study room, working on my next paranormal project the Society gave me. Instead of stars, I'm running a study on psychics and if they're the real deal.

If you ask me, I do believe that psychics exist, however there are people out there who envy and fear them to the point of mimicking them. 'I've seen a ghost'. 'I can make things move with my mind'. 'I can hear your thoughts'. All that jazz.

Humans always hate and fear what they don't understand.

"Elle! Elle!" I heard Dib call, as made his way to my tree-house. He entered and shouted, "Elle! I finally did it! I got Zim! Proof that he-"

I quickly covered his mouth to shush him, "Dib, volume! You wanna wake up the neighborhood?" Dib shook his head and calmed down. I removed my hand and folded my arms, "Now, what's this about Zim?"

Dib smiled and showed me his camera, "I finally have photographic proof that Zim is an alien. I caught pictures of him without his phony disguises. Did you know his real eyes are red-ish magenta without sclera or pupils, and under his wig are a pair of antennae? Horrible and freaky."

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't tell me. Tomorrow, you plan on sending the photos to Mysterious Mysteries?"

Dib tilted his head, "You can't read minds, can you?"

I shook my head, "No. I just know you well enough." I unfolded my arms, "I think this is a terrible idea, Dib. Remember what happened last time an alien went public?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It was around 13 years ago. An alien was found and the government took it and its family to a research facility."

I nodded, "You know what happened after?" Dib remained quiet. "That alien went on a terrible rampage and died, Dib!" I explained.

Dib looked away in thought, then looked at me, "Zim is nothing like that alien. The worse he can do is shout." He looked at his camera, "But, I'll put your opinion under consideration."

With that, he left my treehouse. I sighed and resumed on my paranormal studies. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, psychics and the belief of reincarnation.

* * *

**_*The Next Day, During Lunchtime in the Skool Cafeteria...*_**

_*Sigh* _Pork chop, potato and pea night. The only day the cafeteria actually cooks proper food. Shame it's only once a blue moon. Anywho, Zim didn't show up for school today.

I called Zim house and Gir answered. He only said something random and hung up the phone. I think he said something about tacos, or soda and clowns. I called Zim on the communicator watch I gave him, no answer. Must be a signal interference on his end. I ate a spoonful of mashed potato.

"Zim wasn't in class today, Gaz." Dib informed Gaz.

"Maybe he's sick." Gaz replied.

Dib smiled, "Yeah, sick with fear." He grabbed a computer disk from his pocket, "Once these pictures get out, he wont be able to hid any longer! I'm going to send them to Mysterious Mysteries, and then the world will know."

He started eating his food. I gave him a silent glare. I warned him last night.

"Maybe they'll let me host the show. My own episode." Dib smiled in excitement.

Gaz glared at him, "I'm only 13 levels away from finishing this game. So, I either finish this game, or I'll make sure you wish I was never born."

Dib looked over at me, "Aren't you excited, Elle? You might be able to join me on Mysterious Mysteries."

"Unlikely." I answered in a low tone.

* * *

**_*Later, Back at Dib's House...*_**

Gaz, Dib and I were in the living room of Dib's house. Dib invited me in to join him in watching Mysterious Mysteries. As much as I hate to admit it, Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery is one of my favorite shows.

I really gets me thinking, but it also shows you how many people in the country of America are actually stupid enough to believe that a flag flowing in the wind is paranormal activity.

Anywho, Dib leaped on to the sofa, with a sealed envelope in his hand, as the host of Mysterious Mysteries started his send off message with images relating to Earth and UFOs, "For years, the world has wondered; 'Are there aliens among us?' Well, we, here at Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery, have always known the answer to this question. And that answer is a resounding 'Maybe'. Which is why, as always, we ask you, our viewers, to put an end to this question once and for all. Send us your proof of alien existence, and a sub-address stamp down below."

Strangely, Dib's arms started wiggling and acting on their own. Okay, this is very new.

"What?" Dib gasped, as he noticed. His left arm started touching Gaz's face.

"Remember earlier about the whole bugging me thing?" Gaz reminded, then growled, "You're doing it again."

"I'm not doing this, Gaz." Dib defended, "I don't have control over my arms."

Dib's hands grabbed the envelope and ripped it in half, letting the disk drop on the couch.

"I'm letting you live this time, Dib." Gaz hissed, as she left the couch, "But only because I'm still getting through this last level."

"But Gaz!" Dib called, but she was already gone. His right hand grabbed the disk in a tight grip.

The tv screen went static for a few seconds, then cleared to reveal Zim. He was out of his disguise and was inside the cockpit of a submersible. The lights of the cockpit contrasted Zim's colors. His eyes were a lime green and the rest of him was a lighter tone of his real eyes.

"Hello Dib." Zim greeted with a smile.

"What the- Zim?" Dib recognized, "What are you doing in my tv?"

"I'm not in your tv. I'm transmitting from inside your body!" Zim answered, "Spooky, yes? At this very moment, I am inside a microscopic submersible somewhere inside your disgusting belly, attached to your arm-control nerve."

Dib looked at his abdomen, "Arm-control nerve?"

"Yes. Arm-control nerve." Zim answered.

"In my belly?" Dib asked.

"Yes!" Zim answered in an annoyed tone.

"Humans don't have arm-control nerve-" Dib argued, but Zim shouted, "DO NOT QUESTION ME! I CONTROL YOUR ARMS!"

Zim moved the levers in front of him and Dib's reacted violently. He left arms was able to slap me across the face quite hard.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my sore cheek, "Watch it, Zim. I'm right here."

Zim looked at me and gave me a sheepish apologetic smile, "Oops. Sorry, Elle."

"I don't understand. How did you get inside of me?" Dib asked.

Realization hit me, as I landed my fist over my palm, "Zim was in Skool. We just couldn't see him." I looked at Dib, "He was in your food. And your cockiness made you let your guard down." I sharply nudged him in the upper arm, "Idiot!"

Zim nodded, "Very clever, Elle." Then he looked at Dib, "Now, down to business."

Dib's right arm crushed the disk until it was useless. "NO!" Dib cried.

Zim laughed, but Dib had to say something, "You didn't think I'd send the original disk, did you? That was a copy. Only I know where the original disk is."

I face-palmed with an annoyed sigh. Zim stopped laughing and growled, "Idiotic human! I'll just go to your brain and delete the knowledge of where you've hid the master disk. And, as an added bonus, I might as well make your entire brain... Not smart no more."

"You mean erase his IQ to absolute zero." I simplified.

Zim nodded, "Yes."

"NOOOO!" Dib cried loudly.

Zim laughed and then went quiet. Dib threw the crushed disk aside, realizing he had control in his arms again.

I gave him a small glare, "You had to have the last word, didn't you, Dib?! Should have kept your large mouth of yours shut!"

Dib glared back, "Well, you didn't help much! You just sat there and watched."

I shrugged and shook my head, "Not my problem. Zim's not inside me, is he?"

Dib growled, then hopped off the couch to dash off to Prof. Membrane's lab. I leaned back on the couch and folded my arms.

After a few seconds, Dib came back with a sandwich bag and a game controller. The screen of the controller showed there was something inside, as Dib shook the bag and swallowed. Must be Prof. Membrane's nano-ship.

Dib drove the ship down his esophagus, "I'm coming, Zim."

The ship flew out of the esophagus and into the blood vessels of the muscles. Upon the blood vessels were red flags with the same insignia as my pendant and Zim's shoulder-guards.

"What the-?" Dib yelped in surprise. I held back a laugh, as Dib hissed, "Oh no, you don't!"

The ship followed the flags and Dib found Zim's ship.

Zim laughed, "With Dib turned into a drooling moron, nothing will stand in my way. Not even drool."

I looked up at the tv screen, "That might be a problem."

Zim looked at me, "Huh?"

Then he looked beside himself, as Dib activated communications of the nano-ship, "I'm right behind you, Zim."

Zim started taking sharp corners, trying to loose Dib's ship. However, Dib was at least one step ahead and was keeping up quite well.

I was about to leave, however Dib grabbed my wrist. "No way, Elle. I might need your help with this, in case Zim succeeds."

I moved my wrist out his grip, "Why? Because you want me on your side? Why don't you ask Gaz?"

Dib fell silent and gave me a look, then resumed chasing Zim down.

Gaz walked by and noticed what Dib was doing. She looked over and asked, "Hey. What game is that?"

"This is no game. This is my life!" Dib answered.

Gaz nodded, "Yeah. It's cool-looking, but it still just looks like a game."

"You can't beat me, Dib. My piloting skills are unmatched." Zim taunted.

"Is that Zim? Is this an online game?" Gaz asked, suddenly interested in the pursuit.

"Gaz, please. I need to concentrate." Dib told his younger sister.

He got close enough to Zim to check out his weapons. "Let's see..." He selected the grappling claw, "How about this?"

Dib fired the claw and Zim moved. The claw didn't grab anything, but it made a small dent on Zim's ship.

"I've been flying ship since before you were born, sad little Earth monkey." Zim told Dib, as he recovered from the attack.

This got me curious, "Just how old are you, Zim?"

Zim didn't answer me, but laughed and piloted his ship across Dib's spleen. Dib's ship followed, but ended up bumping into the organ.

Dib screamed and doubled over in pain, "My spleen!"

"Now, I'm in your trachea, Dib." Zim informed, "Your brain is so close I can smell it."

"Can I play?" Gaz asked.

"Wait a minute." Dib answered, "He's in my trachea." Dib made the ship land in the trachea, "Get away from my brain, Zim!"

We see Zim's ship make its way past Dib's mouth. Dib takes a big inhale and Zim's ship fell back into Dib's trachea. Zim's ship knocked into Dib's ship and fell into a clearing.

Zim recovered from the fall and growled, "Enough already! Prepare for some doom!"

With that, Zim's ship transformed into a microscopic humanoid robot. Dib was uncertain what to do.

"Quarter, Circle, Back." I told him.

Dib glanced at me, "What?"

Gaz nodded, "Elle's right. The transformation move is always Quarter, Circle, Back."

Dib shrugged and entered the pattern. 'TRANSFORMATION INITIATED' appeared on the control screen, "Oh, hey. Look at that."

Dib's ship rolled over and transformed into a humanoid robot as well.

"When you die, can I play?" Gaz asked Dib.

Zim charged toward Dib's robot and knocked it into a muscle wall. Dib had no clue how to control the robot form of his ship and was failing miserably.

"Come on, Dib! Let me play! You're doing it wrong! I could beat him!" Gaz pleaded, wanting to defeat Zim.

Dib shook his head, "No way! He's in my organs! Not yours!"

I sighed, put my hood over my head and finally left the house to my tree-house. I returned to my tree-house and resumed on my studies of the psychic mind. Halfway through my final page of my psychic studies, I heard footsteps running up to the entrance of my house, then a knock at the front door.

"It's open, Dib." I called.

The door opened and revealed to be Dib, "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Kinda obvious when Gaz and Dad hardly come over to see me." Then I looked at him, "What's up?"

Dib smiled, "I just wanted say Zim was defeated and out of my body. However, he did wipe out my memory of where the original disk is."

"A win-win for everyone." I simplified, "That's good."

Dib nodded, "Yeah."

With that, Dib left my tree-house, leaving me to my thoughts about what's been going on.


	8. Attack of the Saucer Morons

Attack of the Saucer Morons

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

A nice quiet night in my tree-house. I was in the living room, relaxing on a chair, reading a book on space, stars and black holes. However, the silence was broken by my communication watch ringing. I answered and it showed a holographic screen of Zim without his disguise.

"Hello Zim." I greeted.

"Hello Elle." Zim greeted, "I was wondering if you would like to join me in a little test run in my Voot Runner. I am curious about your planet's law enforcement since the bank incident a few days ago."

I smiled and nodded, "Sure. Beats having a normal quiet night of reading."

Zim smiled, "Great. I'll come over to your tree-house in a few minutes."

I quickly waved my hand, "Wait, Zim. Why don't I come over to your place? My tree-house is just outside Dib's bedroom window. Don't want him seeing and chasing after you, do we?"

Zim rubbed his chin in thought. Then he nodded in agreement. I smiled, put communication on stand-by and made my way to Zim's house.

* * *

**_*Later, That Night...*_**

Zim and I rode in his Voot Runner, evaluating the vehicles that passed by. I gotta say, riding the flying vehicle felt relaxing. And comfortable. Then a police patrol car was coming down the highway. The driver seemed to have saw us coming and tried to stay clear. However, the car veered out of control, drove off the road and crashed into a Deelishus Weenie hot-dog stand.

Zim picked up a voice recorder and spoke into it, "Human law enforcement vehicle. Markings. Light flashy things on top. Defensive capability..." The car exploded and hot dog wieners covered the windshield as we flew past, "Minimal. Explodes on impact with giant meat. Evaluation: PATHETIC! Pathetic earth vehicle!"

Zim laughed, until he was stopped short of an alerting alarm from the runner.

"Warning? How can that be? Nothing threatens an Irken Voot Runner." Zim shouted.

I looked ahead and saw something small approaching the cruiser.

Zim leaned back and told the A.I, "Computer, run a diagnostic. You're going crazy!"

"Zim, ahead!" I alerted, pointing to the incoming object.

Zim yelped, as he looked out the windshield. The object came closer and it turned out to be a bee. The bee crashed into the windshield of the Voot Runner.

The cruiser started spinning and flaming out of control. Zim and I screamed as we span and fell around the inside.

The cruiser flew across the scrapers of the city. Zim looked at the windshield and glared at the bee.

Then he pressed a button on the control module, "Eject. EJECT!"

The cruiser flew past the city and into a park. We dove into the ground and skid across the grass. Once the cruiser came to a stop, the A.I spoke up, "Eject command initiated."

The windshield opened and Zim and I were shot out of the cruiser. Zim and I skid across the grass as well. Ouch.

The bee that caused the crashed hopped out of Zim's forehead and flew around us. Zim opened one of his eyes and the bee flew off.

Zim and I got up from the dirt and spat out the mud in our mouths. Zim got back to his feet, but I just sat up.

Zim turned to his flaming cruiser, "Ruined. Ruined! Irken engineering reduced to... This!"

"Don't beat yourself up, Zim. It was just a bumblebee. You weren't prepared." I assured.

"Zim is never upset about himself!" He told me, then he hissed, "Surely, that was no human bee. Once I take care of the humans, I will begin my war against... The bees."

"Uh... Zim, you know there are more bees than there are humans on this planet, right?" I asked.

But, Zim was too upset to listen to me. Can't say I blame him. Irken technology taken down by a little bumblebee. First meat melts into their skin, now simple harmless insects can cause Voot Runners to crash? The Irkens are not gonna have it easy taking control of this planet.

Zim got his communicator out from his PAK and tried to contact Gir. Zim told me the backpack is called a PAK, every Irken has one. Apparently, an Irken isn't complete without a PAK.

"Gir, respond. I need you to send out a tow vehicle to pick up the Voot Runner." Zim spoke into the communicator, to Gir. However, static can only be heard. "Gir? Hello?" He called, but no response, "Gir, where are you?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Maybe he's asleep? Gir is a heavy sleeper."

Zim shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe. Or there must be some interference." The communicator returned into his PAK, "Oh well. This place is fairly deserted, well-hidden. I should be able to return with the tow vehicle, pick the cruiser up, and go." Then he added with a hiss, "And when the repairs are done, I shall hunt down that evil death-bee."

I folded my arms, "Let me guess, you won't be needing help with this retrieval?"

Zim shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, Elle. But Invaders don't need help." Then he gave me a look, "However, when I feel like I need assistance, I won't be afraid to ask."

I nodded in understanding, "Alright." With that, Zim and I went our separated ways to our own homes.

* * *

**_*Later, The Next Morning...*_**

Since it was a quiet day and the entire class was on a field trip, I decided to take a free day from Swollen Eyeball assignments and Dib's schemes to expose Zim, and take a walk in the park. Hopefully Zim has picked up his broken Voot Cruiser and taken it home before anyone has noticed.

I looked ahead from the top of the hill and saw Zim's Voot Runner on a pedestal. The pedestal is surrounded by a purple rope gate, a large group of people with UFO hats and convention tents.

I sighed in annoyance and face-palmed. Not these guys again. The Saucer Morons; A cult group of the city's citizens that believe humanity are offspring of extraterrestrial divinity. The Swollen Eyeball Society call this cult nut-jobs and no-one bothers to give them a second glance. Good thing too.

Come to think of it... How in the name of Jupiter's moons did the Saucer Morons find Zim's cruiser? What are they doing with it? Why are they all here at this time of day? I thought the UFO Convention was next week. Better yet, where is Zim? Should have he picked up the cruiser earlier last night? Of course, he doesn't know this place well enough.

My train of thought was broken by a familiar shouting in the crowd, "What is the meaning of this?! Who are you people? What is that thing on your head?"

I tilted my head as I saw a little person in a familiar brown trench coat, boots and flower hat enter the crowd, making its way to the Voot Cruiser. I knew those disguise clothes, "Zim?"

I quickly disguised myself as one of them, with a tin foil UFO hat and turning my hoodie inside-out, my hoodie is white on the inside, made my way into the crowd, trying to get to Zim, before something goes wrong, "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry, Ma'am."

A cold shiver has been running down my spine all morning.

Zim reached the rope gate and a large woman in a light burgundy shirt and olive green polka-dot pants jumped in front of him, "Hold it! We are the children of the bright and shining saucer." She gestured to the Voot Runner, "We have claimed this downed alien love-ship and want to share it with humanity."

I felt my left eye twitch. You've got to be kidding... These people think the Voot Cruiser is a 'love-ship'? What gave them that idea?

"But humanity must prove itself worthy." The woman finished explaining to Zim.

"'Love-ship'?" Zim repeated, "But that's my... My..." He stopped himself from continuing.

"You're what?" The woman asked, folding her arms.

"Uh... My dream." He answered, "To become worthy enough to get close enough to the 'Love-Ship'."

The woman smiled, "Wonderful."

I smiled and sighed in relief. Zim's convincing words of keeping his human facades are getting better. Keep this up and no-one will suspect a thing. With Dib, Gaz and I being exemptions. However Gaz and I don't care about turning Zim in.

A few nights ago, Gaz asked me if Dib was telling the truth about Zim being an alien. I told her he was and asked her what she thinks. It turned out she doesn't care if Zim is an alien. She says he's 'bad at his job'. Good enough reason, right?

The woman gestured to the tent outside the convention, "Our leader is conducting an initiation right now." Then she called, "Star-Chunk?"

"Initiation?" Zim repeated, then shouted, "FOOLS! There is none so worthy as Zim! I have no idea what powers you are dealing with! NO IDEA AT-"

He was cut off as a large man with a UFO hat picked him up and carried him to the tent. Once Zim was taken to the tent, another participant showed up, holding a large pig-shaped balloon by a wire attached to a remote, along with a bag of other objects.

"Sorry I'm late." The participant apologized, then exclaimed, "But look at what I have found in the trees!"

The other members of the cult stared at the pig in awe.

A member, in a lab coat, examined it, "It looks just like an ordinary pig balloon."

The participant nodded, "To the human eye. But it's hard, metallic. It's another love-ship!"

The woman that spoke to Zim gasped in awe, "We must bring the pig to the love-ship."

Like so, they grabbed another pedestal and attached the pig to it. Along with a blender, a lobotomized chihuahua dog and an old leather boot. The other members of the cult stared and gasped at the display.

The woman continued speaking, "We've found a number of alien artifacts near this site. Truly, this is a sign."

I sighed and shook my head. I agree that everything on this display is a sign. A sign of either madness or how far stupidity has taken over mankind! Zim returned from the tent, with a UFO hat over his head. He gasped and flinch at the sight of the dog. The woman started fiddling around with the remote to the pig balloon.

"This has to be some form of symbolic greeting." The leader spoke up in thought, "The pig form perhaps represents mankind's... Pig-like affinity for exploration."

"Either that, or the pig shows how much humanity has evolved from simple creatures to such diverse beings last time the aliens visited." I suggested with a shrug.

Everyone looked at me with raised brows.

Zim gave me a look of recognition, "Elle? What are you doing here?"

"Turns out the same reason as you." I whispered over to him. I folded my arms at the group and spoke in a clear voice, "What? I'm not crazy. I'm insane."

The leader nodded at me. The woman at the display pressed a button the the pig opened its wide mouth. It chomped on the head of the nearest person in front of it, which was a tall male in casual pjs.

"The pig accepts me!" The victim shouted in the pig's mouth.

"FOOLS!" Zim shouted, as he jumped over the gate and dashed toward the woman, "You have no possible idea what power you toy with!" He grabbed the woman's arms and tried to pry the remote out of her grip, "Release the pig!"

However, the woman was fighting back, "The pig... Belongs to all mankind!"

As the two fight for control, the pig flew around and knocked over some of the posts of the rope gate.

"This is no man-pig!" Zim shouted. He grabbed the woman's arm and threw her over his shoulders into a body-slam. Whoa. Zim was very strong for such a little Irken.

The woman let go of the remote and fell on her back. Zim jumped on top of her. His beard, hat and one of his contacts fell off.

The cult gasped at him in shock and awe. I lightly grimaced.

_Oh no._

"What? What?" Zim asked, as his other contact fell off, as he looked at the crowd.

The leader pointed at Zim, "The alien! The one I told you I saw!"

Zim was oblivious that his disguise fell off, "Where?"

I cleared my throat to get Zim's attention. Zim looked at me. I removed my UFO hat and ruffled my messy pixie-cut, pastel pink-streaked, ravenette hair.

Zim mirrored me and felt his antennae. He gasped in realization. The members of the cult approached him. Zim panicked, "Don't come any closer! Don't try anything on me or I'll... I'll.." He jumped off the woman and warned, "I'll lay eggs in your stomach! I mean it!"

As my instincts kicked in, I jumped in front of the group and pushed Zim behind me, "Back off, Saucer Morons! This extraterrestrial is not yours to claim!"

The leader gasped at me, "You!" He pointed to me, "You're the girl." Then he pointed to Zim, "You're with them. You're one of them!"

I raised a brow, "What?"

The members continued to approach us. Zim flinched and screamed, "NOOOO!"

Then, the cult did something unexpected. They circled us and bowed. Bowing to us like royalty or divinity.

"We are your living servants, oh wise ones." The leader told us.

I folded my arms and raised a brow in confusion. What did the leader mean by 'One of them'? Is there something about me I missed? Does he know something?

Then Zim shouted, "Stand away, you smell-like-feet! Leave me and my friend alone!"

I looked at Zim.

_Did he just...?_

"Fill us with wisdom from another beyond." A member in a lab coat and antennae headband pleaded.

The others raised their arms and agreed, "Yes. Fill us."

They got excited and approached closer. Zim screamed, as the cult members picked us up and started taking us to the tent outside the convention.

"Hey! Put us down! This isn't making me happy!" I shouted.

Whilst Zim got his communicator and shouted, "Gir! Gir! Are you there, Gir?! Help me!"

Still no response, because I can here the static. I grabbed the communicator and shouted, "Gir! For the sake of madness and insanity, answer!"

A chipper familiar voice finally responded, "Hi!"

I smiled and passed the communicator back to Zim. "Gir. Finally. Elle and I need your help." Zim told Gir, "We've been captured."

"Yaaay!" Gir cheered.

"No, Gir. That's bad." I corrected, "Zim's disguise fell and we're in the hands of a cult named the Saucer Morons."

"Yaaay!" Gir repeated. I sighed.

"I need you to listen very, very, very very-very, very, very carefully." Zim told Gir.

He went over the plan with his robot companion a few times, until the Saucer Morons entered the tent and Zim and I were placed on a couple of chairs. The members just watched us with intense awe. I was placed on a slightly smaller chair, since I was a bit taller than Zim.

Zim and Dib both stood at about 4 foot 5 inches tall. I stood about 4 foot 7 inches tall. I'm quite tall for my age, I know. It also doesn't help that I'm naturally slender.

Without a word, Zim raised his hand to the cult. The cult gasped. Then Zim scratched his but. The cult awed.

"You are the one we've been waiting for." The leader spoke to Zim, "The one foretold in the prophecies, told by... Frank."

A cult member, Frank, spoke up with a nod, "Yup. Told you he'd come."

Zim raised a brow, "Wait. Then how is Elle involved?"

I nodded, "You said I was like Zim. Last time I checked, I'm just a human."

The leader looked at me, "You, dear insane one, were blessed by the great beyond." He reached over to me lifted my hoodie and shirt and reveled the large, round, pink gemstone embedded in my naval, "You are a child of beyond the stars."

Zim looked at the gemstone and gasped, "A Rose Quartz!" Then he looked at me, "You're a Gem?"

Before I could answer, the leader took hold of my hands, "If in the right hands, you can learn to control it and use it for the good of humanity."

I stared at the UFO madman in confusion. Power? What power? Is there something Dad and Dib are not telling me?

Noticing my confusion and silence, the leader asked, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Get away from her!" Zim shouted, throwing him away from me and back into the crowd.

"Bless the cores of my toes!" Another member of the cult pleaded Zim.

The others followed and approached closer to us. Zim and I stood up and braced ourselves, until the tent opened and a voice spoke up, "Excuse me. There has been a mistake."

The cult turned and at the entrance was a chibi-like robot man that looked like he was from a government agency. About time, Gir.

"Finally. Come on, Gir." Zim whispered.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"I am Government Man. Come from the Government. The Government has sent me." The robot answered, as it walked toward me and Zim.

It looked at Zim and lightly laughed, "This is not an alien life-form. It is an experimental government aircraft."

A what? Gir faked an excuse that involved Zim being mechanic instead of a runaway genetic experimental mishap? Zim had an expression that mirrored my thoughts.

"That's an aircraft?" The leader asked.

"Fools! What else would I be?" Zim asked, going with Gir's lie.

"What does that make you?" The woman that Zim body-slammed asked me.

"I'm its test pilot, duh." I quickly answered in a simple tone.

"What about the floating pig out there?" She asked, pointing to exit of the tent.

"That's a government pig." The robot answered, as it picked me and Zim up, "Well, I have to take everything back to their home base now. Buh-bye."

The robot walked through the crowd and exit the tent. Finally, I could breathe. Never been a fan of crowds. Once we were near the displays, the robot put Zim and I down.

We made our way to the ship and pig. "Come on, Gir. Come on." Zim told the robot.

However, the cult leader interjected, "Excuse me. How do we know he's really a government aircraft? And how do we know you're really with the Government?" He asked the robot.

Zim quickly grabbed the pig's remote and pressed a button. The pig opened into a platform, picked up and voot cruiser and closed. Zim grabbed my hand and helped me climb on top of the pig.

The man that asked Zim to bless his toes noticed us and spoke up, "He still has to bless my toes."

"And why should we let you take our discovery?" The leader asked Gir.

Gir smiled and started petting the leader's head, "I like you."

Zim tried to move the pig, but the pig bumped into Gir's robot and the robot spat him out. The woman gasped, "It's a government android!"

"He's stealing our aliens!" The leader alerted.

"Gir! Quckly! Ride the pig!" Zim told Gir.

Gir hopped onto the pig and grabbed onto Zim's head. Zim drove the pig away from the cult and out of the park. The cult followed after us for a few minutes, until they lost us in the trees. We drove through the kid playground and into the park's lake.

As luck would have it, a cult member was able to climb onto the pig. It was the girl in the lab coat and antennae head band.

"Take me with you. Take me with you!" She pleaded.

Zim and I yelped in surprise and Zim slapped her off the pig.

"COME BACK!" She shouted before landing into the water.

Zim chuckled, then told the pig, "Faster, my pig. Faster!"

The pig picked up speed and we arrived at the highway bridge. Zim flew the pig up onto the bridge and we nearly collided into the Skoolbus. Zim steered the pig and we barely passed the bus. We drove higher into the air and everything was finally calm and quiet.

"Finally. We are safe. We are back on track." Zim sighed in relief.

I sighed in relief. However, something begged to differ. The bumblebee from before was flying toward us.

"Everything is smooth and-" Zim started, until the bee flew toward the pig's left eye and collided. The pig's eye flew off and burst into flames.

The pig lost altitude and started flying down. Zim and I screamed and Gir screeched. Zim tried to keep the pig steady, but Gir wasn't making it easy. The pig crashed into the stage of a convention hall with a loud thud and flames.

Zim, Gir and I stood up and there was a large crowd of adults sitting in assembly. They gasped at the sight of Zim and Gir.

"What?" Zim asked, tilting his head in confusion.

I shook my head with a sigh and grabbed an invention from my pocket. My invention looked like a flashlight, but I assure you it's not.

"Zim, Gir, close your eyes." I whispered to Zim and Gir.

Zim tilted his head, but covered his eyes. Gir covered his eyes and started playing peek-a-boo.

I turned to the crowd and shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you look here, please."

I activated my flashlight and it shone a very bright and blinding light across the hall. Everyone stared in blindness and in a daze. I set my teleporter on a timer and grabbed Zim's pig.

_**-WHOOOOOSH-**_

My teleporter moved Zim, Gir, the pig and I to Zim's house, into one of the rooms. It looked like a large purple room with cables, a power terminal and ramps. Like a garage or something.

"9... 10! Ready or not!" Gir shouted, as he uncovered his eyes and looked around.

Zim opened his eyes and looked around, "What the? This is the Repair Room on my base."

I looked at my watch and looked over the co-ordinates, "That's odd. The co-ordinates are indicating we were supposed to be in the lawn. Maybe there's a glitch. I need to fix that."

Zim looked over to me and extended his hand, "May I look at the flashlight object?"

I gave him my other invention. He looked over it and he gasped, "This is an Irken Flash Drive." He looked at me, "Where did you find this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I made it."

"Okay. That's getting scary." He noted.

I rubbed my arms in uneasiness and discomfort, "Yeah. Ditto."

Everything went silent for about 5 seconds. Until Zim spoke up, "Well, I guess you better get back to your tree-house, before Dib finds out that you were gone."

I quickly nodded, "Yeah. He's like that. I'll see you at Skool, Zim."

With that, I used my tele-communicator to make my way home.


	9. The Wettening

The Wettening

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

*_Sigh_* Here we go again with one of Ms. Bitters' punishments, for something bad happening. Melvin was eating past in art class again, and Ms. Bitters was not very happy with it. The room was now covered in paste, and nearly all the classmates were stuck.

"So, young man. Now you see that there is a price to pay for eating paste." She told Melvin, who had his mouth covered and sealed shut with paste, "Would you say that losing the use of your mouth was worth it?"

Melvin nodded and whimpered a 'Mm-hm' as a reply.

Zim chuckled at Melvin's misfortune, "Stupid silent glue boy."

Suddenly, thunder started rumbling and drops of rain started dropping upon the class window. Ice started crawling into my veins as I froze still. My spine shivered, as fear took its hold on me.

Zim looked similar to me, as he looked out the window.

Dib noticed this reaction and decided to tease, "What's wrong, Zim? Don't they have rain on your planet?"

Zim quickly waved his hand, "Of course. We, oh, such rain we had. It-it was delicious."

Another loud rumble of thunder and a bright flash of lightning caused him to go quiet. My muscles tensed and my heart raced with every rumble and flash. Everything around me started to blur and turn black.

* * *

**~Zim's POV~**

As luck would have it, the End of Skool bell rang. Everyone dashed out of the classroom to go and play in the rain. I followed after the other kids, but noticed someone was frozen in their seat.

I looked over and saw Elle still in her seat, frozen and paler than usual. Tears were welling up in her eyes. I walked over to her and waved my hand over her eyes, "Elle? You okay? Hello?"

Elle didn't respond. It was like she completely shut off. I looked at her and noticed something strange was going on. In her frozen state, Elle's Rose Quartz Gem in her naval was flashing under her hoodie and shirt. Like it was reacting to her emotions, but doesn't know what to do.

_This is wrong._

I turned to Ms. Bitters, "Ms. Bitters? I think something's wrong with Elle."

Ms. Bitters just shrugged and walked out of the class. Dib noticed and sighed, "Oh boy. Not again."

He walked over to Elle and started shaking her, "Elle, it's okay. The storm's passed."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Dib gave me a glare, "Why? So you can use this to your advantage? I don't think so."

"Don't be stupid!" I shouted, "I care about Elle's well-being!"

Dib gave me a shocked look and stopped shaking Elle. I stood in front of the frozen human girl and put my hands over her shoulders. She was badly trembling.

"Elle. It's Zim. It's still raining, but the thunder and lightning has stopped." I assured her, "Can you hear me?"

* * *

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

I snapped out of my frozen fear state. My vision cleared to reveal Zim in front of me.

I blinked, "Zim?"

Zim smiled at me, then Dib made me look at him, "Come on, Elle. I'm taking you home."

With that, Dib had a tight grip on my wrist and lead me out of the class. Zim marched ahead, to join the other kids.

Outside, Zim stayed under the shelter while the other kids ran into the rain and started playing around.

Okay, I need to admit something. I hate the rain. And storms terrify the insanity out of me to the point I cease to function.

I know what makes storms and I know that light travels faster than sound when it comes to thunder and lightning. And I know there's a very minimum chance that I would get struck by lightning. But dread still crawls up my skin.

Why I hate the rain? Various of reasons that you might think are very childish or stupid. Same goes for why I don't like hospitals.

Anywho, Zim cautiously put his finger out of the shelter of the Skool entrance. A raindrop landed on his finger and the finger started sizzling. Zim quietly yelped and noticed Billy approaching the stairs.

"So... This rain... Is it poisonous?" Zim asked Billy.

"You're kidding, right?" Billy replied and joined the other kids.

The kids continued to play, dance and sing in the rain. Having fun splashing in the puddles and having water fights. Then they sang their little song;

'_We love rain. We love rain._

_Splash, splash, splash._

_Fun, fun, fun._

_Rain, rain, rain._

_We love rain. We love rain._

_Splash, splash, splash._

_Fun, fun, fun._

_Rain, rain, rain._'

Tell me that doesn't send shivers down your spine. How can a bunch of kids love rain so much? I hate rain...

Zim looked at me and Dib. I just shrugged my shoulders. Dib, on the other hand, gave him an 'I dare you' smile. Zim noticed and jumped on to the first step, into the rain.

So far, nothing happened.

Zim turned to Dib with a triumphant smile. However, his body got soaked and started sizzling and steaming like it was burning. Zim's smile fell and he started screaming and running around in pain.

_Irken Notes #3: Earth water is acidic to Irken skin and triggers a terrible burning sensation._

"I'm leaving with or without you, Dib. Preferably without you." Gaz spoke up from behind us, as Dib wrote down notes about Zim's problem with rain.

"Go on, Gaz. I've got work to do." Dib answered, "Fate of the world kind of work."

I sighed and face-palmed.

"Oh! Can I watch?!" Gaz asked in a mock interested tone, then growled and opened her umbrella, "Wait. No. Forget it."

Zim finally found shelter under a tree to catch his breath.

Dib chuckled and pointed at him, "Come on, Elle. You've gotta admit that was funny."

"No, Dib. That was mean." I answered.

"Hey, he could use your astraphobia to his advantage." He argued.

"You don't know that." I pointed out, "Zim and I have got well-acquainted over the past few months. I've already made three notes on the Irkens."

This caught Dib's attention, "Really? What are they? You can tell me."

I laughed, put my hood over my head and made my way down the stairs, "HA! You wish!"

Then I heard a battle cry. I looked ahead and saw Zim run up to Gaz, knock her umbrella out of her hands and picked her up over his head.

"If you want to keep all your limbs, Zim. You will put me down. You will put me down now!" Gaz threatened Zim, as he walked.

Luckily, the rain stopped and the sky cleared. Zim put Gaz down and Gaz walked back down the path to pick up her umbrella.

Gaz turned to Zim and was about to attack him from behind. However, Dib jumped into the puddle on the curb and the puddle splashed Zim and Gaz soaked. Gaz stared in bewilderment and Zim's skin started burning again.

Zim screamed and collapsed on the ground, rolling on the ground in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zim." Dib mocked, "I meant for that to be a bigger splash."

Gaz and I glared at obsessive compulsive, paranormal investigating geek of a brother.

_Bad move, Dib Membrane. And very childish!_

Dib and Gaz started walking off, leaving Zim to his pain. I helped Zim to his feet and gave him my hoodie.

I should add that my father made my hoodie for my 3rd birthday. It's water-resistant and is made from thermal-fibers to help dry you off and keep you warm when it's cold. And I'm always cold. But, I can suck it up.

Zim growled in hatred, "I really hate that Dib! I need to get back at him for that."

I thought for a second, "Have your people ever heard of the saying; 'An eye for an eye, an tooth for a tooth'?"

Zim looked at me and raised a brow. I sighed, "Obviously not." I looked at the confused disguised Irken, "It's quite an old human saying. 'An eye for an eye' basically means getting back at the person who wronged you in a similar manner."

"So, I have to splash a puddle on to him?" He asked me.

I smirked, "I've got a better idea."

I grabbed Zim's hand and quietly followed after Dib and Gaz, as they walked down the street. We turned a corner and walked over the other side of the street. Dib was being his big-headed self. Zim and I hid behind the wall.

"When I nudge you, scare him." I told Zim in a whisper.

"How?" He asked with a shrug.

"Your way." I answered.

Zim smirked and nodded in understanding.

"I swear. Sometimes even I scare myself with how amazing I-" Dib started speaking, as he approached the wall.

I gave Zim a nudge and Zim jumped out of the wall, once Dib's back was turned. He roared loud enough to startle Dib. Dib jumped and fell into a large puddle with a large splash.

"How amazing you can fall into a puddle? I agree." Zim spoke up with a smirk.

I burst into laughter, "That was awesome, Zim."

Dib glared at Zim, "Alright, Zim. You wanna play this way? I'll get you back. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon! Soon, watery vengeance will be mine."

With that, Dib and Gaz left the street. Zim looked a little uncertain for a second.

* * *

**_*Two Days Later, Back at Skool...*_**

Another day, another Skool lesson on the paste incident two days ago. So far, Dib hasn't got his vengeance. It rained badly last night, so the puddles grew and Zim became extremely hydrophobic. Can't blame him. Zim found that he has a weakness to Earth's water and anyone can exploit it.

"As punishment for yesterday's paste incident, today will be devoted to having your minds erased!" Ms. Bitters announced, as she peeled her apple.

The classmates that were involved, were writing an essay about the incident. While the rest of us were around group tables doing art projects with the paste.

Zim was using the paste and got some over his gloved hand. He examined it, then looked over at Dib, who has been staring at him all day.

After a few seconds, Dib ducked from the desk and ran over to the sink behind Zim. He turned the tap and the water started steadily dripping from the facet.

With every drop, Zim froze and started to tense up. Dib smirked, enjoying Zim's reactions. Zim tensed to the point that he looked like he was shrinking.

I put my hand over his. Zim seemed to calm down and relaxed with purple appearing across his face. Is that blush? Can Irkens blush?

Finally, the End of Skool bell rang. A cold chill ran down my spine. I grabbed Zim's hand and exit the Skool the same time as the rest of the skoolkids.

Zim kept an eye out for Dib. Every time he saw him, Zim ran deeper into town, avoiding puddles and any form of water.

We made it to the middle of the suburbs, and Zim stepped back from a fire hydrant.

"Hey, Zim!" Dib's voice shouted from across from us.

Zim and I looked and saw Dib with a smirk. He grabbed a water balloon and threw it at Zim. Instinct took over and I jumped in front of Zim. The water balloon hit me and the force threw me into Zim, knocking us both on the road.

The balloon jumped around us three times before exploding. Water splashed and soaked me and Zim. Zim's skin burned as he screamed and rolled in pain, "Why must this be?!"

"How advanced is an alien race that can't handle a little water balloon?" Dib teased with a smile, "I don't even feel good about winning this one."

I got up to one knee, "That wasn't funny, Dib. That was uncool and not needed."

"Why help him, Elle?" He asked me.

"An eye for an eye, Dib." I answered, then added in a low tone, "And if you're wise as your head is big, you'd choose your next words carefully."

"My head's not big!" He defended.

Then Zim spoke up, "You win this round perhaps. But watch your back, Dib." He was on his feet and leaning over in pain, "Now that I have access to your water balloon technology..." He picked up what was left of the water balloon, "I will annihilate you down to your every last cell. On Monday, we settle this like children."

Zim found that the water balloon was stuck on his hand. He removed it and remembered the paste on his gloved hand. He smirked and made his way home. Dib and I returned to our homes without exchanging words.

The next two days, Dib spent time in the garage, building some kind of water balloon catapult contraption. I wasn't very sure what Zim was doing. And I was just continuing like the weekend was just the weekend.

On Sunday, my tele-communication watch started ringing. I answered and it showed a holographic image of Zim without his disguise.

"Hello, Zim." I greeted.

"Hello, Elle." Zim greeted with a smile. Then he turned serious, "As you know, Dib and I are going to settle this water feud tomorrow. I'm just want to warn you that you should head underground."

I raised a brow, "Why? What do you have planned?"

"An eye for an eye, right?" He simply answered.

I smirked, "Zim, you're a clever imp."

Zim smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes, I am." Then he looked at me, "However, I need a distraction for Dib to keep him busy."

"I might have just the thing." I answered.

* * *

**_*Monday Morning, Outside Skool...*_**

**~Dib Membrane's POV~**

I wondered around the skoolgrounds, looking for Zim. With me, I carried my water balloon catapult. My invention consisted of a large tank on my back and two rods in my hands.

The other kids surrounded me, as I shouted, "Zim! Zim, you coward! Come out here and face me!"

I heard footsteps. I turned and looked on the sidewalk. The other skoolkids stepped aside and I saw Zim, unprepared and was staring at me.

I noticed how defenseless he was and smirked, "Poor little Zim. All that alien power and brought down by a little Earthly water! Pretty obvious who the superior being is here."

Zim didn't say anything. He just stared at me and took a martial arts stance. It looked like tai-chi. I scratched my head. Usually, Zim would have said something stupid by now. But, he hasn't said anything.

"You think this is funny? Are you making fun of me?" I shouted at him.

Zim smirked and gave me a 'Come at me' hand gesture.

"You know what? You're just asking for it now." I told him.

He repeated the hand gesture with a 'I dare you' look in his eyes.

"Okay!" I activated my catapult.

The rod created a water balloon and extended into its slingshot form. I aimed at Zim and released the balloon. The balloon flew toward Zim. I laughed as it flew, but stopped short as Zim caught the balloon with his hand.

How did he do that? This is Zim! The alien that cowers at the sight of water and doesn't like the cafeteria food. But, this time he's acting brave and was able to catch the water balloon without it popping.

Unless, it's not him!

Zim smiled and dropped the balloon next to him. The balloon popped upon impact and created a small puddle near him.

Suddenly, the earth shook violently and there was a loud rumbling sound. Zim smirked at me and ran off.

"Get back here, Zim!" I shouted, until a large pillar of water rose into space. It came from the city's water dam.

In the sky I could see a red object inflating. It looked like... A giant water balloon? The object turned to reveal a sneaky smiley face. It was a giant water balloon! That means Zim wasn't Zim!

The giant balloon hurdled toward the skool at high speed, blackening the sky. The other skoolkids ran off for shelter. I stood my ground, staring in awe and dead.

The balloon came to a sudden pause as it hit the skool flagpole and burst open. The city was destroyed by the water and I was caught in the middle of it.

Once everything calmed down, I rose from the water and gasped, "The wettening. The wettening..."

Gaz walked over and dropped a water balloon on my face. I recovered from the trauma and started thinking. Without a doubt, Zim was the one who created that giant balloon.

But, if he was in space the whole time, who was the green-skinned kid that caught my balloon?


	10. Career Day

Career Day

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

"I'm gonna be a doctor!" "I'm gonna be a veterinarian!" "I'm gonna be a fireman!" The children smiled, as the question was asked, 'What do you wanna be when you grow up."

Today was Career Day. The day when the children spend the day with their designated adult to their chosen career. Doctor. Fireman. Paranormal Investigator. Scientist. You name it.

"And I will be..." Zim started, as he thought about his future, "Lord of all humans!" He finished with a shout.

"Scientist." I answered quickly.

"I'm gonna be a professional Paranormal Investigator." Dib answered, "So that I can expose-" But it was Melvin's turn, "Hey! I wasn't finished."

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be an astronaut!" Melvin answered with a large grin.

"Well... When I was your age, I wanted to be an astronaut too, Melvin." Ms. Bitters told Melvin, "But, then my ship imploded, in the vacuum of space. The lesson here is that dreams in-evidently lead to hideous implosions."

She picked up a stack of papers, "And that's why the Skool has instituted this test. From these questions, we will determine your careers. Then you will be partnered with an adult, who works in your field. You will spend the rest of the day observing them and getting used to your retched fates.

Ms. Bitters walked to Zim's desk and started laying sheets of paper on the desks, "Write what you think each blotch looks like on the line next to it. Answer each one carefully. Your future depends on it."

"What does identifying blotches have to do with determining our future careers?" Dib asked.

Ms. Bitters just shook her head, "Oh, you poor doomed child."

With that, the test started. I looked over the three blotches on the sheet. Each of them looked like a certain shape. I sighed and started writing down what I thought the shapes were.

'Octagon'.

'Shape'.

'Blotch'.

I put the pencil down and my head pulsed in surging pain. I rubbed my temples and took off my glasses for a second.

The pain subsided and I put my glasses back on. I noticed Zim scratching in neck, as strange boils started to appear on his scaled skin. I tilted my head in curiosity.

10:00 am and Ms. Bitters called, "Time's up. Pass your papers forward."

The class did as instructed, but Zim was having trouble with the last shape. He banged his head against his desk, then clarity hit him and Zim was able to finish the test and passed his paper to Ms. Bitters.

With the stack of papers returned, a strange machine appeared from the ceiling. How was the Skool able to afford such an expensive piece of machinery.

"This machine will now decide your fate." Ms. Bitters hissed.

She inserted the papers and the machine made beeping sounds and hummed. It printed one sheet of paper and Ms. Bitters took it. The machine returned into the ceiling.

Ms. Bitters read the sheet, "Brian, you're going to be a fireman."

"But, I wanted to be a doctor." Brian complained.

"Quiet! The machine has spoken!" She spat at him, then looked at Sara, "Sara, you're going to be an astronaut."

Sara burst into tears and wailed.

Ms. Bitters turned to Spoo, "Spoo, you're going to be a veterinarian."

"But, I'm allergic to animals." Spoo pointed out, waving his hand.

Ms. Bitters growled at him and returned to the sheet, "Dib, you will be a... Paranormal Investigator."

Dib smiled and cheered, "Yes!"

Ms. Bitters turned to me, "Elle, your chosen career is a scientist."

I just shrugged my shoulders. Figures.

Then she turned to Zim, "Zim, the machine says that the only career you are suitable for is-"

Zim waved her off, "Yes, yes. Lord of Humans!" He leaped onto his desk, "I will rule you all with an iron fist!"

Ms. Bitters shook her head, "No, Zim. The machine has assigned a career in fast food preparations."

I raised a brow in curiosity.

"Then I will prepare food with an iron fist!" Zim corrected himself, "Then I will work up to ruling you all with my fist!" He turned to Melvin, "You! Obey the fist!"

I quietly giggled, but another painful surge through my head. I rubbed my temples again, and the pain subsided after a moment.

Ms. Bitters growled, the slithered to the door, "Now, children, find your partner."

She opened the door and the class left the classroom. The hallway was full of adults. Each uniformed in their profession. Doctor. Fireman. Vet. Astronaut. There's even a guy in shades and a trench coat.

Each classmate walked over to their designated adult. Zim, Dib and I were the last to leave the classroom. Zim scratched his boils.

"What's wrong with your neck, Zim?" I asked.

"Some kind of alien spore?" Dib asked in a tone I know too well.

"Of course not." Zim answered.

A teenage boy, covered in zits walked toward us, "Where can I find Zim?"

Zim raised his hand, "I am Zim." Then demanded, "Take me to the meat."

The teen waved his hands and shook his head, "Oh, you're not ready for meat preparation yet. We start with the french fries. When we get promoted, we work with meat."

"I'd be careful, Zim." I spoke up, "Remember what happened last time with your condition."

Dib got curious, "What? What happened?"

I glared at my twin brother, "I'm not telling you!"

"Well, I'll be getting teamed up with a respected Paranormal Investigator." Dib smirked, "He'll sure to see through your pitiful disguise, Zim. And get the answers out of you, Elle. And then we'll take you both to his secret lab, and then we'll perform all kinds of tests on you. Horrible tests!"

I folded my arms, "We'll see about that, Dib."

"See ya." He smiled, then left.

Zim returned to the teen, "Let's talk more about these 'promotions'."

The teen shook his head again, "Not now. My break is almost over."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zim." I farewell, then started looking around for my adult partner.

Eventually, I bumped into a tall, adult male in a lab coat and black boots. Blue scientific goggles and a black lightning bolt shaped lock of hair on top of his head.

"Dad?" I recognized with a raised brow.

"Ah, Elle. I've been looking for you." He greeted me with a smile in his tone, "Looks like you'll be partnering up with me for your future career as a scientist."

I shrugged then follow him to the Skool courtyard. Outside was a car waiting for us. Prof. Membrane and I entered the car and it took us to the other side of the city, where Prof. Membrane's research facility and studio was located.

Once inside, we had an hour to get me ready for the show. So, to save time, the producers slapped me into a white lab coat, brushed my hair and put some blush over my cheeks, to give me some color on my pale skin.

Then it was time for the show.

"Greetings fellow fans and spectators of science." Prof. Membrane greeted the fans in the audience, "Today, we have a special treat. Partnering with me in my acts of science is our dear, insane girl, Elle."

The spotlight shone on top of me, as I entered the stage. I closed my eyes in recoil and shielded them from the bright light. The audience went quiet and stared at me, like I had tentacles growing out of my back. I checked my back and it was clean.

I waved and smiled sweetly, "Hello fans of science. I'm Elle, and I'll be helping Prof. Membrane with his experiments and help answer questions."

I felt another pulse of pain through my head. I rubbed my temple again. The pain got stronger with each pulse. What's going on with me?

"You feeling alright, Elle?" Dad asked me, "We can take you home after the show's finished."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, Dad. Just a headache."

"Alright then. Let's get started." Dad clapped his gloved hands.

And so, Dad and I spent half of the show working on creating chemistry experiments and inventing types of machinery. It was fun and intriguing. Who knew what the mind can accomplish, if people actually used it?

However, every now and again, I kept getting intense headaches. They were really painful, and they come and go ever 5 - 10 seconds.

"And now it is time for the questions of the evening." Prof. Membrane announced, "Who has a question?" Everyone raised their hand, "That doesn't include why dear Elle is insane?"

A few hands went down. I pointed to one in the back, "Yes, you in the grey jumper."

A young girl in a grey jumper and jeans stepped on to the hovering podium and asked her question, "This is for the Insane Girl. Do you believe that people are capable of seeing the future through their dreams?"

I rubbed my chin in thought, "That's more of a spiritual science, than physical science." I explained, "I only believe what has hard evidence to be proven real. Such as the ability is possible in your mind."

Dad gave me a confident nod. I smiled back at him, but my head went through another headache. It was so painful that it felt like a migraine. It sent pain and aches through my body. I couldn't hold back, or make it go away.

* * *

**~Prof. Membrane's POV~**

Elle placed her hands over her head in pain. Her eyes closed and teeth gritting. She was in pain and was going to explode at any moment. The gemstone in her naval and her body was enveloped with a vibrant pink aura. Elle screamed and released wave after wave of the pink aura energy.

I quickly protected myself with an anti-matter bubble, whilst the others hid behind their chairs. However, the people that were caught by the waves, smiled and giggled in happiness. Even hugging each other. Curious, I looked at the clock. It was 5 o'clock. Why now is Elle acting this way? I've heard about the galactic equinox was happening, but what has that got to do with what's happening to my little girl?

5:01 and Elle's attack stopped. Everything returned to normal and Elle collapsed on the stage out-cold.

I decided to end the show early and take Elle to her tree-house so she could rest. Without a doubt, she'll have no memory of today...


	11. Planet Jackers

Planet Jackers

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

It's been over a week since the Career Day fiasco. I'm not even sure what went wrong. I remember getting partnered with Prof. Membrane and having fun doing experiments with him. The next thing... Nothing but black.

Oh, well. Right now, I was in my tree-house, working on repairs on a robot I found on my tenth birthday. I found the robot buried in the park when I turned ten. I don't know how its been buried, but it looked it good condition, just missing a few wires and programs nodded updating.

I was just finished updating the programs, until the screens turned static and my study completely shut down.

"What the-?" I exclaimed, as I stepped back, out of the study room. I activated my communicator, "Zim? It's Elle. Interference is cutting me off from my technology. Is the same thing happening at your place?"

On the other end, all I can see and hear was static.

"Zim? Hello?" I called, "Zim, can you hear me?"

Again, no reply. I hung up my communicator and started trembling. For some reason, I felt scared and the Earth felt like it was moving. There were two earthquakes earlier tonight, but they happened in less than an hour between each other.

_Something is not right._

"Elle?" A familiar voice shouted, cutting me from my thoughts. It sounded like it came from outside.

I looked out of my window and saw it was Dib.

"Elle, you won't believe what just happened." Dib shouted.

I jumped down from the window and landed in front of Dib's face.

"Depends, Dib. Did Bigfoot used the belt sander again?" I asked with a curious raise brow.

Dib thought for a second, then shook his head, "No. Zim came over, but I was able to fight him back."

My eyes widened, "Zim? Why did he come over?"

Dib rubbed his chin, "Something about wanting to use the telescope." Then he smiled, "But I fought him off."

I rubbed my chin in thought. If Zim came over, then that means he knows something about what's going on right now. While Dib was in his world, I made my way to Zim's place. While walking down the street, I looked at the night sky.

All seemed normal, but the sky was pulsating with a deep blue show of aurora. That's not normal. Something's definitely going on and it's not right.

_Maybe Zim knows. Can't hurt to ask._

With that, I arrived to Zim's house and knocked on the door, "Zim? Are you in? It's Elle."

The door opened, a black gloved hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. It was Zim. He and Gir were out of their disguises.

"Elle." He smiled, "I'm glad you came over. I need your help."

"I heard." I answered, "Dib told me that you were asking to use his father's telescope. So I thought you might know why there's an interference running in my electronics."

Zim nodded, "Yes. I have suspicions, but Dib will not let me confirm it." He grabbed my wrist as he walked over to the center of the living room, "The problem is Dib thinks I'm lying. You saw the sky on the way here, right?"

I nodded, as the floor shifted into an elevator and lifted us to the attic, "Yeah. The sky was pulsating some sort of energy. Two earthquakes in less than an hour. Something weird is going on, and I believe you know something."

"I wanna make biscuits!" Gir cried loudly, "With peanuts and soap."

I giggled lightly, "Maybe later, Gir."

Then Zim noticed, "Elle, you're trembling. Are you cold?"

I shook my head and smiled, "I'll be fine, Zim. We just need to find out what's going on."

A purple shade appeared on Zim's cheeks again, as he smiled. We arrived to the attic, where Zim's Voot Cruiser was resting. The roof opened for take off, Zim, Gir and I entered the Cruiser and Zim activated the control panel.

"It's a good thing I fixed the g-force compensators of the Voot Cruiser before this little trip we're about to take." Zim summed as the Cruiser was ready for take-off, "It was acting kind of funny."

Gir chuckled, "G-force."

Suddenly, the Voot Cruiser took off to the sky at great speed. Zim, Gir and I screamed as the g-force pulled us against the back of the cockpit. Eventually, the cruiser hit something, forcing into a complete stop. Zim flew into the windshield and his left eye fell out of its socket, from the impact. Gir and I flew forward.

Zim put his eye back into its socket and groaned in pain, "What did we hit?" He looked ahead and gasped, "NOOOO!"

It turned out the sky was a big television screen. And the Voot Cruiser hit one of the panels.

"The Earth has been stolen." Zim spoke up.

"Stolen?" Gir and I repeated in confusion.

"By the Planet Jackers." Zim answered.

"Who are the Planet Jackers?" I asked.

Zim looked at me, "That is a good question, Elle." Then turned to the control console, "Computer, bring up the Planet Jackers holo-simulation." The A.I responded and used a hologram imaging of Zim's explanation of the Planet Jackers.

"They sneak up on unsuspecting planets and enclose them in a holo-metric bubble." Zim explained, "The inside of the sphere is one, big television screen, which projects the sky, so no-one knows what happened."

"I like tv." Gir smiled.

"And the earthquakes?" I tilted my head.

"They're an effect of the pull, when they change direction." Zim answered, as he leaned back on his seat.

"Tell me a story about giant pigs!" Gir spoke up, as he grabbed a pig toy from his head.

"That explains what's happening." I summarized, "But why do the Jackers take planets?"

"The Planet Jackers' homeworld orbits a dying sun." Zim answered, as the simulation showed a sun, "They throw planets into it like firewood to keep it burning. And now... They have the Earth."

"Yay!" Gir cheered with a smile.

Zim shook his head, "No, Gir. That's bad."

Gir frowned and moaned sadly.

I gripped my pendant, "Bad? This is terrible. I don't mind extraterrestrials taking over the Earth, but stealing it to feed a dying sun? That's overkill!"

Zim nodded in agreement, then asked, "I suppose you know what this means?"

Gir smiled, "Yes." I nodded.

A second of silence and Zim shook his head to Gir, "You don't really, do you?"

Gir pulled an innocent face and hugged his pig toy closely.

"It means we won't get to destroy it." Zim explained, as he attacked the holographic simulation of the Earth, "Our mission will be a total failure! Imagine the Irken Armada showing up and the entire planet is missing!"

"I take that as a bad thing if that happens." I pointed out. Zim nodded, as the hologram shut down. Gir gasped in awe. Then I suggested, "Maybe we can negotiate with these Planet Jackers and let the Earth go?"

"It's worth a shot." Zim agreed.

With that, Zim drove the Voot Cruiser out of the screen and across the sky to find a way out, "There's got to be a way out of this shell." He noticed something odd and pointed, "There!"

The Voot Cruiser flew up and into a tunnel of cables. The other end of the tunnel opened into space. I gasped in awe and marvel in the beauty of beyond the sky.

Zim's cruiser flew around two large spheres connected by a large cable. Without a doubt it's the Earth and the Moon. Zim looked over his computers and the screen showed a zoomed image of a strange ship.

Zim hissed, "That's it. That's them!"

With that, the cruiser flew to the front of the cable, where the ship was located. Zim activated the communications and shouted, "Excuse me!"

The Planet Jackers looked ahead and saw the Voot Cruiser. The Jackers were two humanoid creatures with very similarities between them. One was blue skinned and skinny. The other was large and yellow skinned. The yellow one had an aura of a serious fighter, while the blue one had a friendlier aura.

"Hey. Look at the little green guy." The blue skinned one noticed Zim.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zim asked.

"Well..." The blue one pointed behind him, "See that planet back there?"

Zim looked, then nodded, "Yes."

"We're gonna throw it into our sun." The blue one explained, then asked, "Why? Do you two have a problem with that?"

The yellow one smiled and rubbed his hands, "That one's gonna burn real good. Lots of critters. Critters burn good."

"Yes, we have a problem!" Zim answered angrily, "Maybe you have forgotten about the Irken-Planet Jacker Treaty? Stating that all planets marked for conquest by the Irken Military are to be left where they are."

The blue one looked over a map and shook his head, "No, no. This planet wasn't marked. This one's free game."

My eyes widened at the Jackers.

"Then it's a mistake." Zim told him, "I know, for certain, that the Armada expects me to ensure this planet's doom." Gir waved, as Zim asked, "Can't you just get some other planet?"

I raised my hand, "With all due respect, Mr. Jackers. This planet's my homeworld, and is a rarity. Our solar system has no other planet like it."

The blue one rubbed his chin in thought, then spoke up, "Tell you what? We'll take this planet, and you two go doom a different one."

"What!?" I gasped.

"Elle and I were here first!" Zim shouted.

The yellow one growled, "I'm getting tired of you green thing. And your little girlfriend."

He pressed button and the ship blasted the Voot Cruiser away with a thrust from their front rockets. Zim and I screamed as we were blasted out of their view.

After a while of spinning and falling, the Voot Cruiser was able to stabilize itself and Zim and I were able to recover from the spinning.

"There isn't much time." Zim noticed, then he turned to me, "Elle. I'm trusting you to fly the cruiser. I have a plan. An amazing plan."

With that, Zim flew the cruiser to behind the Planet Jackers' ship and close to the Earth's holo-metric bubble. A flexible bubble surrounded his head and Zim left the cruiser.

Once Zim was gone, I started flying the cruiser around the shell of the Earth.

After a while of flying, Zim cried through the communicator, "Elle! Elle! Catch me! Bring the Cruiser around and catch me!"

I gasped, "Zim!" Then flew the cruiser to Zim's location. I quickly opened the cockpit, held my breath and caught the Irken in my arms. The cockpit quickly closed and Zim recovered.

Zim and I looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. I could feel my heart beat a little faster and my cheeks warm up under Zim's magenta-red eyes.

Zim and I quickly regained ourselves and returned to the mattered at hand. Zim looked ahead and growled, "They're getting away! We're losing the planet! The Tallests will kill me for sure!"

Zim took control of the Voot Cruiser and flew the small ship to the top of the Earth's shell, "Now! Time for another amazing plan, from me! ZIM!"

With that, he activated the weapons and the lasers started cutting through the shell. Zim got dressed into his space-suit, "The pods should cut through the shell. I'll just have to keep them occupied, so they don't notice what happening." He looked at me and Gir, "You let me know when it's done."

"Be careful, Zim." I waved, as he took off again.

"Ellie loves Master! Ellie loves Master!" Gir sang in a teased.

I giggled, "Don't be silly, Gir. I don't love Zim..."

After a few minutes, the pods finished cutting the shell around the Earth. The Earth flew free and was making its way back where it belongs, thanks to a little push from the Moon.

"It's done!" Gir announced.

I pilot the Voot Cruiser to pick up Zim and we left the Planet Jackers alone. Zim looked like he was used as a soccer ball.

Zim looked over the efforts of his plan and smiled, "The Earth is safe. I did it." Then he calmed, "Now, let's go destroy it."


	12. Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy

Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy.

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

It was a quiet weekend at the tree-house. A few days after what happened with the Planet Jackers. I was in the kitchen of my tree-house, preparing some lunch, until I got a call coming from my tele-communication watch.

I pressed the answer button and a small holographic image of Zim appeared.

I smiled, "Hello, Zim. What's going on?"

"Hello, Elle." Zim greeted with a smile, "Could you come to my base? I'd like to show you something."

I nodded, "Of course. I'll be right over."

With that, I got dressed out of my black and skull pajamas, into my casual attire, and made my way to Zim's place. I knocked on the door and Zim's robot mother answered the door.

"Hello, little puppy." She greeted, leaning a little too far forward.

"Hi, Zim's Mother." I greeted with a wave, then asked, "Is Zim in?"

She smiled, "Of course. Come in and I'll go get him."

She stepped aside, to let me inside the house. Then Zim's robot mother rammed herself into the kitchen wall, next to the toilet.

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way toward the toilet in the kitchen. I pulled on the chain and the toilet flushed me down into a large, mechanical laboratory. Zim and Gir were already inside, without their disguises. Zim was building, what looked like, Dad's space/time object replacement device? Isn't that dangerous?

"Gir! The space/time object replacement device is ready!" Zim announced, as he finished the device with a wrench.

GIR, who was also out of disguise, was playing with a rubber piggy toy, as if it were a toy airplane, making it fly through the air and making his own sound effects and then giggles.

Zim pressed some buttons on a control panel and a monitor attached to the side of the space/time object replacement device showed some kids punching a wobbling alien toy.

The children laughed in enjoyment. Further up the street from the children, a younger Dib pulled up in a tricycle. A younger me and Gaz stood behind him.

"An alien! Stand back! I'll get it!" The younger Dib shouted.

Younger Dib rode his tricycle towards the children.

Younger Gaz sighed, "Not again."

The monitor attached to the space time object replacement device showed a freeze frame of Dib riding his tricycle.

"There!" Zim pointed, "Dib in the past. So unknowing. So unprepared."

I smiled, "Hey, I remember that day. That was the day Dib decided to become a Paranormal Investigator and he actually thought the toy was a real alien." I giggled, "Good times. Annoying, but good."

"Back before he was ever a threat to our mission, Gir!" Zim finished, as he turned to another control panel.

Steam released from a device attached to the ceiling. Zim pulled a lever on the control panel. The bottom of the device detached from the rest of it and hovers down, serving as a platform for a large machine.

"Ooooooooooooooh!" Gir and I gasped in awe.

"A Hunter-Destroyer ma-" "What is it?!" "A Hunter-Destroy-" "What is it?!" Gir kept asking, cutting Zim off of his introduction of the large piece of equipment.

"A Hunter-Destroyer machine, programmed to target the Earthboy in the past, to ensure that he will not be a problem to us in the present." Zim explained.

He walked back to the control panel for the space time object replacement device. The Hunter-Destroyer machine started moving toward the replacement device.

A monitor attached to the space time object replacement device showed Dib as a younger child vs. the Hunter-Destroyer machine equaled to a victorious Zim with a crown and a flag that had a picture of Earth on it.

Zim pressed more buttons on the control panel, until Gir spoke up, "Wait, if you destroyed Dib in the past, then he won't ever be your enemy..." He started to short circuit, "Then you won't have to send a robot back to destroy him, and then he will be your enemy so you will have to send a robot back-"

BOOM! Gir's head exploded from all the temporal paradoxes he was trying to comprehend. His body fell over, smoking.

"I'll get a spare head." I sighed, as I walked toward the storage at the back of the laboratory.

Zim pressed more buttons on the control panel. The Hunter-Destroyer machine approached the time portal opening.

"Now, to unleash screaming temporal doom!" Zim announced.

The Hunter-Destroyer machine entered the portal, however was shot back out, falling onto its back.

"Object not compatible with temporal field." The computer explained.

"Not compatible?!" Zim repeated in disbelief, "Is this thing just completely useless?! Not compatible!"

In his rage, Zim grabbed Gir's rubber piggy and threw it at the Hunter-Destroyer machine.

"Maybe it can only replace organic things? Like food or clothes or-"

The rubber piggy bounced off of the overturned Hunter-Destroyer machine and, much to Zim and my surprise, entered the time portal.

The computer replied, "Object accepted! Temporal displacement in process!"

Zim raised a brow, "Huh?"

I smiled and folded my arms.

The monitor attached to the space time object replacement device played the same clip from the past as earlier, with the small children punching the blow-up alien toy.

"An alien! Stand back, I'll get it!" Younger Dib shouted. He rode his tricycle towards the children, "Beware, alien, I'm gonna-

Suddenly, the tricycle was replaced with Gir's rubber pig. Younger Dib was still pedaling on the rubber pig's feet. He lost control of the momentum and crashed into the ground, screams as he bounces into a tree. He hits the tree so hard, bark from the other side of the tree falls off. Ouch.

"Take... that..." Younger Dib answered painfully.

The monitor went into static. I scratched my head, as I thought back. Even my memory has been altered. I remember Dib crashing into the tree and suffered several injuries. One of them was a broken arm, which was replaced with a mechanical claw, and broken teeth.

The monitor showed present Dib and he didn't look so good. Mechanical claw for an arm and a few broken teeth. Seeing Dib in this state made me worry. I know I told him to leave me out of his feud with Zim, but he's still my brother.

Zim watched from the monitor and smiled, "Fascinating! Not the same as the Hunter-Destroyer plan, but I might be able to rid myself of Dib after all!"

Gir burst into tears, "Whyyy?!" He pounded the floor, "Why, my piggy?! I love-ed you, piggy! I love-ed you!"

Zim returned the monitors to Past Dib from the news broadcast of a giant fish in a bear suit again. This time, Dib was wearing Dad's prototype of the hover helmet. Younger Dib, younger Gaz and younger me were outside, as younger Dib adjusted the hover helmet.

"You're gonna get in trouble as soon as Dad finds out you took his hover-helmet!" Younger Gaz warned Younger Dib.

Younger Dib scoffed, "I'll put it right back!"

The hover-helmet beeped and then started rumbling.

Younger Dib smiled, "I just wanna see if I can make it into space with this thing!"

The hover-helmet elevated younger Dib into the air. Younger Dib bumped into the same tree from before, but was able to hover above the neighborhood.

"Gir!" Zim called, "Another pig!"

GIR walked over to a control panel and pressed some buttons. A panel, on the floor next to him, opened up and a rubber pig hovered out of the open panel. Gir grabbed the rubber pig and walked over to Zim. Gir started sobbing, lowered his head down, and gave the rubber pig to Zim. Zim threw the rubber pig into the portal.

Younger Dib smiled, "Wow! I can spy on a family of Nosferatus who just moved in down the street!"

With a flash of light, the hover-helmet was replaced with the rubber piggy strapped to younger Dib's head. Younger Dib screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. I scratched my head again, as another memory has been altered.

"Wow!" Younger Gaz gasped, as she was eating a candy bar.

"Ouch..." Younger me winced, as younger Dib crashed into the neighbor's lawn. The rubber piggy bounced out and landed next to Gaz's feet. Younger me picked up the rubber pig and squeezed it. She giggled.

I blinked and behind my eyelids, I saw that Dib has changed again. Much to my worry. He was weaker with tubes coming out of his throat and attached to a breathing machine strapped to his back. I shuddered and opened my eyes. I was starting to get really worried.

The funny thing was, every time Zim threw a rubber pig into the portal, the object it replaced comes out of the portal in the lab. Dib's old tricycle, along with Dad's prototype hover helmet, were on a pedestal and were smoking.

Zim looked through some empty capsules until he called to Gir, "More piggies, Gir! I demand more piggies!"

Gir ran up and handed Zim another rubber pig. Zim looked at the little robot with suspicion and held out his hand to GIR. Gir's antennae retracted and his head opened up. Hundreds of rubber pigs shot out and filled the lab. GIR giggled shamefully.

Zim shook his head, then picked up a pig, "No! These are for science!" He held up a rubber pig, "Science!"

Gir's antennae dropped to the side and his eyes began to water again.

Zim rolled his eyes, "Okaaay."

Gir smiled and then dived into the pile of rubber piggies.

"Now..." Zim returned to the time/space object replacement device, "Back to my filthy evil, I guess".

The monitor, attached to the time/space object replacement device, showed a very hairy child climbing to the top of a playground structure, obviously fleeing from a younger Dib. Dib climbed towards the child. Dib held a video camera and cling to the bars of the playground device with his claw hand. A younger me was standing on the floor, watching the whole thing.

My eyes widened. I remember this scene. This happened two years ago!

"It's a Bigfoot baby! I know it!" Younger Dib gasped.

"Be careful, Dib!" Younger me shouted.

"Leave me alone!" The hairy child cried in a Jamaican accent, climbing to the top of the playground structure.

"Nobody has ever gotten footage this close before!" Younger Dib breathed.

The hairy child shook his head, "I'm a regular kid! I just want to eat grubs!"

Younger Dib smiled, "Eat your grubs, Sasquatch!"

Zim threw another rubber pig into the portal. In a flash of light, the video camera was replaced by the rubber pig. Dib screamed, losing his grip and fell to the ground.

Younger me gasped in horror, "Dib!"

Electricity from the broken oxygen pack on his back surged through him.

I held my head, as the pain of my memories being altered surged through my brain. Then there was pounding on the front room door, and Dib's voice crying, "Zim! Zim! I know you're behind the piggies, Zim! I don't know how, but I know that it's you! Rubber piggies have ruined my life, and it's all been you!"

Zim laughed, "So close to victory."

"Zim. I think you should stop now." I told Zim, "Altering Dib's past... Just to destroy him... Don't you realize you're hurting me too. My memories. They hurt."

"Not to worry, Elle." Zim assured me, "As soon as Dib is out of the way, I can fix your existence easily."

We turned to the monitor. It shouted paramedics on the scene. Younger me must have called them. One of the paramedics had a defibrillator and was ready to use it, "Come on, kid! If I lose one more patient today, I'm gonna get written off!"

Younger Dib weakly opened his eyes to look at the paramedic. Zim threw in two more pigs.

"Clear!" Suddenly, the charge pads were replaced with two rubber pigs, "Come on, kid!" The paramedic pressed the pigs onto younger Dib's chest, causing more pain than good, "Clear!" The paramedic rammed the pigs into younger Dib's chest again, "Oh, stay with me! STAY WITH ME!"

Younger Dib's eyes closed. I fell to my knees and my senses went numb. All I could hear was the sound of a flat-line, signaling Dib's death. My older twin brother... I remember Dib's death. I remember running up to his body and crying. Then... Dib started showing life again. Dad creating something super strong to support his son's weak bones.

I blinked, regained myself and gasped. I turned to Zim, "Zim! You're in danger!"

But Zim was already in the elevator shaft, so he couldn't hear me. I growled in frustration. Zim's gonna die if I don't do something.

"I'm sorry, Zim. But you have left me with no choice." I muttered under my breath, as I walked to the control panel of the time/space replacement device.

I pressed a few buttons and the monitor screen showed a past event of Zim starting to use the device, "Now to unleash screaming temporal doom!" Looks about right.

I took a breath and grabbed the rubber pig.

"Elle! What do you think you're doing?!" I heard Zim shout.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago." I answered.

I took a step back and threw the rubber pig into the portal. After a few seconds, there was a white flash of light and Zim, Gir and I were inside the lab, like nothing has ever happened.

I looked myself over, and found I was untouched. Gir threw his arms around me legs, "Yaay! It's like none of it ever happened!" He let me go and scratched his head, "Where did the last piggy go?"

Zim groaned and drooled, then lifts up a brain in his hand. I raised a brow and walked behind him. I tapped the center spot on Zim's PAK, and the PAK opened to reveal a small rubber pig inside. I removed the pig and grabbed the brain.

I insert the brain into the PAK, closed it and took a few steps back.

"Rebooting..." A voice spoke from Zim's PAK.

Electricity surged in Zim's body for a few seconds, and Zim straightened himself out.

Zim turned to me, "Elle?"

I waved, "Hello, Zim."

Zim raised a brow and scratched his head, "Wha- What happened." He looked at the time/space replacement device, "What is that?"

I shook my head, "Nothing special."

I turned to the control console and pressed a few buttons. "Self-destruct initiated." A voice answered.

The replacement device shut down and collapsed upon itself.

"Wh- Why did you do that?" Zim exclaimed.

"Trust me, Zim. It's for the best." I answered, then I made my way home, leaving Zim to his bafflement.


	13. Rise of the Zit-Boy

Rise of the Zit-Boy.

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

It was recess in Skool, and no sign of Zim since what happened with the time/space replacement device last week. The children are playing on the skoolgrounds, while I was tuning a bass guitar I got for my birthday, and Gaz was reading a comic book.

I hummed a small tune, as I tuned my bass, until Zim arrived, in his disguise. But something was off about him. He had a large pimple attached to the side of his face. It had a face drawn on it, and was dressed in a small purple suit. Like some sort of puppet.

Zim walked over to Peeyoopi, who was playing Hop-Scotch, "Have you met my friend, Pustulio? He is visiting from... Another place."

Peeyoopi looked at the pimple and her face twisted in disgust, "EW! He's..." But she continued to stare and her disgust turned into a smile, "Beautiful... I love him..."

Zim smiled and walked over to Mary, who was playing with jump-rope, "You, frolicking dirt child." Mary turned to him, "Meet Pustulio."

Mary looked at the pimple and frowned, "Get away from me, you..." Her expression changed as well, "Object of my unsurpassed worship."

Then Zim walked over to the children playing on the monkey bars and playground equipment. Mary and Peeyoopi followed after Zim, like they were in some sort of hypnotic trance... I wonder...

Zim turned to the children on the monkey bars, "Pustulio demands your attention!"

The children looked at Zim and his pimple. Zim flicked the pimple and the children stared at him. Zim, Peeyoopi and Mary made their way to the skool. The other children on the monkey bars and playground equipment fell into a heaping pile.

"I'm in pain..." Lizard Boy whimpered.

"It is as Pustulio wishes..." Snarl answered.

"Does Pustulio wish for me to pop my spine back into place?" Ploopti asked Zim.

Zim stopped and thought for a moment. Then he answered, "Yes, very well."

The children disentangled themselves from the pile and followed Zim to the front of the Skool. Dib watched from behind the tables and benches, then hid aside the stairs to the main door. He waved his hand to Gaz and I didn't respond. Gaz was deep into her book, and my attention was on my bass.

Zim stood on the steps and the hypnotized children gathered in front of him.

"You will tell Pustulio everything that Pustulio wants to know!" Zim told the children, "I am Pustulio's official spokesman. Whatever information you give to me will please Pustulio."

Zim glanced over to me and Gaz, "Stare deeply into Pustulio. He is your master, he is-"

"Go away." Gaz told Zim, not looking away from her book.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at Pustulio?" Zim asked, waving his hands around the pimple.

Gaz groaned, waved him away and turned to her right. Zim looked at me and smirked, "Pustulio would like to meet you, Elle."

I shook my head, "No thanks, Zim. I-" I looked at the pimple and everything around me went black. All I cared about was Pustulio's happiness.

* * *

**~Zim's POV~**

"Am honored to meet the cute little guy." Elle finished with a smile, falling into a trance.

I smiled, took hold of her hand and spoke to the other hypnotized children, "Come, my filthy stink children. You shall reveal your secrets to Pustulio in the privacy of the classroom."

With that, I lead the children and Elle into the Skool and into the classroom. Until Dib came charging into the classroom and climbed on top of Ms. Bitters' desk.

"Don't look at that thing on his face!" Dib told the children, "He's using it to control you!"

"Pustulio rocks!" Smolga cheered.

Dib looked at Elle, "Elle, snap out of it! Zim is controlling you to get information from you!"

I shook my head, "Nonsense. I would never think of harming the Insane Elle." I took hold of Elle's hand and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Dib's eyes widened in shock. Then I told him, "Look at Pustulio."

Dib shook his head, "Never! I'll never surrender my free will!"

"Smackey, hold him." I told Torque Smackey.

Torque obeyed, leaped over the desk and pinned Dib in his arms. Dib struggled free, but to no avail.

"No, Torque, can't you see it's just-" Dib tried to reason, but Torque cut him off, "I see only my love for Pustulio."

Elle nodded, "Yes... Only Pustulio's happiness matters..."

"Elle, snap out of it! You're stronger than you realize!" Dib shouted at his twin sister.

Torque picked Dib up and brought him over to me. Dib struggled free again, but to no avail.

"You can't make me look!" Dib closed his eyes tightly, "I'll just shut my eyes."

I smirked, "Oh, you'll open them. You have to breathe sometime."

"No I- Wait..." Dib opened his eyes, "What do eyes have to do with breathing?" He looked at Pustulio and screamed, falling into a trance. "I will tell Pustulio everything..."

He quickly closed his eyes and looked away, "No, must keep control!" But Pustulio's influence grabbed him again, "Pustulio is my friend..."

Dib looked away again, "He's just a pimple! Nothing more than a-" He looked at Pustulio again, "I..." Pustulio's hold grabbed Dib again, "I... I love Pustulio..."

I smiled, "And Pustulio loves you too." Then I told Torque, "Release him, Smackey. He's part of the collective now." Then I told Dib, "Now, tell me. Tell me the flaw in my house's defenses."

"But..." He struggled to break free, "Can't... Must infiltrate..."

I flicked Pustulio's head, "It would make Pustulio happy to know this thing. Don't you want to make Pustulio happy?"

Dib smiled, "Yes..." The closed his eyes, "No!"

"If you tell me..." I waved Pustulio's hand, "I'll let you hold Pustulio's little hand."

Dib looked at Pustulio and whispered, "The weakness is simple... A blind spot... In the gnome field.. Nothing to stop me from simply tunneling under... House and attaching a spy monitoring system."

I laughed and smiled, "Success!"

Suddenly I felt something from Pustulio. The pimple grew larger in size, until it was as big as the classroom. Then the pimple exploded with a tidal wave of acne puss, covering the whole classroom. Even the window were broken. Eventually, the acne was drained out of my system and everyone was free from Pustulio's hypnotic grasp.

* * *

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

Ugh... My head hurts. What hit me? Last thing I remember was looking at Zim's pimple puppet and everything went black.

"Bye Dib, and thanks for the information!" Zim farewelled Dib, who was laying in a pool of acne pus, "I've got a few more lawn gnomes to plant!"

With that, Zim ran out of the classroom.

"What happened?" Peeyoopi asked, completely confused.

I looked out the window and watched Zim leave skoolgrounds. I put my hand over my cheek and a smile grew on my face.


	14. Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain

Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

It was a quiet evening in the cul-de-sac. About four days since the incident with Pustulio and his hypnotic abilities and no one remembered a thing. Not even the obsessive compulsive Dib, but for some reason, he stopped talking to me. Dib won't even look at me. I wonder why...

Anywho, I was spending time with Zim today. He said I was ready to meet his leaders, The Almighty Tallest Purple and Red.

"There were some glitches in the security system, but thanks to my masterful repair skills, they've all been eradicated." Zim told the Tallests in his report, "The fortress is now impenetrable, absolutely-"

"Um, who's that little person behind you?" Tallest Purple asked, pointing behind Zim.

Zim turned and only saw me. Zim smiled, "Oh, I was just getting to that." He put his hand over my shoulder, "My Tallests, this is the Insane Elle. She is my-"

Tallest Purple shook his head, "Not her. The little person behind you."

Zim raised a brow, "What the-!?"

He and I turned to see a small child walking around the living room. He looked like Squee, who lived on the other side of the city.

Just then, a woman walked up to the small child, "There you are! What did I tell you about wandering off like that? Come on!"

The child smiled and joined the woman, "I missed you, mommy!"

With that, the mother and her child walked out of the living room.

Tallest Purple smiled and wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm glad it had a happy ending after all."

Tallest Red nodded, "Me too."

"Waaah, I'll call you back later!" Zim quickly told the Tallest, then cut the communication.

The monkey portrait lowered over the screen and everything went quiet.

"Well... That was quite the introduction." I spoke up, folding my arms.

Zim walked over to Gir, who was sitting on the floor, in disguise, watching a commercial for the Krazy Taco fast food restaurant, "Gir, we're going down into the main system core. This much trouble with the security can only mean a defective artificial intelligence brain. I'll have to replace it."

"Tacos!" Gir shouted with a large smile.

"Just come on." Zim told Gir.

With that, Gir leaped to his feet, removing his dog disguise, and followed Zim and I into the kitchen. Down below in the main system core, Zim, Gir and I emerged out of an elevator. We walked to another hovering pad, with lowered us to another floor. Zim, Gir and I walked over to a beam of energy coming out of two tubes and going through a sphere.

"Okay, your part is simple, Gir." Zim turned to Gir. A mechanical arm extended from Zim's PAK with the replacement AI brain attached to it. Zim grabbed the brain from the mechanical arm, which retracted back into his PAK. "You just monitor the download conduit while I replace the old AI brain with this new one."

"Taco, taco, taco!" Gir tilted his head back and forth.

"All you have to do is watch the data beam for any fluctuations until the download of the new program is complete." Zim told the little robot.

Gir appeared to be not listening, as he looked around, wiggling his tongue around.

"Why not ask me to do it, Zim." I asked, pointing to my glasses, "My glasses to more than just help me see."

Zim shook his head, "I trust you too much for a such a simple task, Elle. I trust you to keep an eye on Gir with this task."

I folded my arms and raised a brow. Gir was still looking around and wiggling his tongue.

Zim sighed and turned to Gir, "Pretend it's a taco!"

Gir turned to Zim and saluted, his blue components turing red with obedience, "Yes, sir!" Gir turned to look at the data beam.

"If there are any changes in the data..." Zim sighed and corrected himself, "Taco beam, just let me know."

I saluted, "You can count of us, Zim." Then scratched the back of my head, "Hopefully..."

Zim jumped into a floor-less, anti-gravity area of the main system core and floated over to a small station where the AI brain was located.

GIR continued to watch the data beam, until his red components returned blue. He frowned and opened his head. Gir reached in and grabbed a small moose toy. He squeezed the moose toy several times and giggled.

I folded my arms at Gir, "Gir, I think you need to keep an eye on the beam."

Gir just looked at me and shrugged. Then he returned to squeezing the toy moose. I sighed and shook my head. Gir continued squeezing the moose toy, but it slipped out of his hand and over the data beam.

"Uh-oh..." I whispered.

"Alright, Gir!" Zim called, "I'm about to install the new brain!"

Gir leaned over, trying to grab the moose toy, his head inside the data beam.

"Uh... Gir?" I tried to get the little robot's attention.

But Gir was too occupied, trying to reach for the toy moose. His head reached into the data beam and electricity ran through his head.

"Gir!" I gasped, as I pulled the little robot from the data beam.

Things were doing well on Zim's end either. Zim screamed as electricity shot from the AI brain. He quickly jumped out of the way and the new brain explode. Zim landed on the platform, close the me and Gir. I was unharmed, but Gir stood motionless, his blue components were grey. Uh-oh...

"Gir! What did you do?" Zim looked at Gir. Gir didn't respond, "Sleeping!? All you had to do was just..." Zim raised a brow and walked over to me and the little robot, "Gir?"

"I think we might have a problem, Zim." I answered.

I stepped away from Gir and removed my hands from his shoulders. Gir toppled over and collapsed.

"Broken." Zim frowned, "Can you hear me?" He walked over to Gir and picked him up, "Oh, I'll have to go upstairs and get another brain for the house and then I'll fix you."

With that, Zim carried Gir over to the hover platform, I quickly followed after him. The hover platform lifted us up to the next level and we approached the elevator.

"Elevator, take me to the storage level." Zim told the elevator, but the elevator wasn't responding.

"Elevator, I said-" "Saaaay pleeeease!" Zim was cut off by Gir's voice speaking from all around us.

"Gir?" I recognized looking around.

Zim looked at the lifeless robot body, "Gir, quit messing around. We have to get the house's computer back online before-" "Where's my moose?" Gir's voice cut him off again.

But, this time, Zim noticed that Gir's body wasn't moving, "Wait a minute, you're in the house's computer?"

"Uh-huh." Gir answered.

"You're the new brain?" Zim asked.

"I guess so." Gir answered.

I started looking around, "How is this possible? What happened?"

Zim threw Gir's body onto the floor, "GIR! Get out of there right now and back into your own body!"

"Okay, sheesh." Gir answered, then thought for a second, "Lemme see, hmmm..."

He groaned and grunted a couple of times, but simply answered, "I can't."

Zim and I looked around, and noticed the data conduit sparking.

"The data conduit is damaged." Zim summarized, "You're trapped in there until we can repair it."

I sighed and folded my arms, "I told you that I could've kept an eye of it, Zim."

Zim was about to argue back, but Gir 'Ooooh'ed, as a robotic arm picked up Gir's moose toy and squeezed. Gir giggled in enjoyment.

"Gir! We need to concentrate here!" Zim told Gir, "As we speak our defenses-"

"Boring!" Gir answered, as the robotic arm dropsped the moose toy. Then Gir 'Ooooohhh'ed again, as the robotic arm reached over to Zim and grabbed him, lifting him off the ground.

"Gir, what are you doing!?" Zim groaned, as the robotic arm squeezed him, "Put me down, Gir!" And it squeezed him again, "Wah, stop!" And again, "Oh, ow, my organ!"

Gir just giggled. Zim forced himself free from the robot arm's grasp and backed himself into the door of the elevator. More robotic arms reached for Zim and I. With our combined effort, Zim and I forced the elevator doors open and entered the elevator before any of the robot arms could grab us.

Zim backed into the back of the elevator, while I fell to my knees, to catch our breath. Gir was humming a tune.

"Gir... That... Was... Not funny..." I told Gir, between breaths.

Once he caught his breath and calmed down, Zim spoke to Gir, "Now take me to the equipment room, Gir!" Gir wasn't listening, "Equipment room! Now, Gir!"

"Do a little dance!" Gir answered.

"What?" I exclaimed, "I can't dance!"

Zim shook his head, "No, Gir! No dance! Just obey me!"

A compartment on the ceiling of the elevator opened, revealing a speaker playing the elevator music loudly, "Daaance!"

Gir goes back to singing along with the elevator music.

Zim and I shook our heads, "No!"

But Gir kept singing with the elevator music. Zim put his hands over his antenna, "Gir!"

Without much choice, Zim and I started dancing and humming the elevator tune with Gir. Zim took hold of my hand and we started dancing together. The gem embedded in my naval started glowing brightly, then everything went white.

The last thing I heard was Gir cheering, "Yay! Now we go up!"

* * *

**~?'s POV~**

The elevator rose up at great speeds, forcing me into the floor of the elevator. The elevator came to a sudden stop, which launched me through the toilet in Zim's house, and into the ceiling. I fell from the ceiling and hit my head against the toilet.

"**Gir, you sent the elevator up too far!**"I told Gir in a low tone, "**I'm up in the house, I needed to go to the equipment room!**"

"Who are you?" Gir asked.

"**What are you talking about?**" I asked with a raised brow, "**I'm...**"

I looked at my hands and gasped. My hands had three fingers, but the black gloves were finger-less, so I could see my fingers and thumbs.

I seemed to be wearing a magenta-red and black hoodie with pink short sleeves. Black khaki pants and black sandals. I checked my neck and I was wearing a black choker with a pendant of the Irken insignia.

My skin was a shamrock green with darker green scales. A PAK attached to my back. My hair was short and ravenette with pink streaks and two antenna.

"_What the heck happened? Why am I tall enough to be an adult?_" I wondered in a light voice.

I lifted my hoodie and saw a large pink gemstone embedded in my naval. Wait, that's...

"**Elle?**" I recognized the gem in the lower tone.

"_Zim?!_" I gasped in the light tone again, "_Oh my stars! This isn't right! What's happened to us?_"

Before I could get an answer, Gir spoke up, "Wooah, what's this do!?"

Out of the wall, a blender emerged, attached to a robotic arm. The blender turned on. Then the oven started bouncing around, opening and closing.

"I'm gonna make toast!" Gir exclaimed.

Out of the floor, a toaster attached to a mechanical arm emerged and aimed at my head. It launched two pieces of toast at me, which bounced off my face.

"**Gir! I am ordering you to take me to the equipment room!**" I ordered Gir in the low tone.

Gir ceased making the appliances in the kitchen stop jumping, opening and closing, "Aw, don't be sad. I know what'll make you feel better."

"**It would make me feel better to have this house back to normal!**" I answered in the low tone, "**And to have you listen to me for once!**" Then I added in the lighter tone, "_As well as figuring out what happened and see if we can get out of it!_"

"Uh huh..." Gir answered, then asked, "But how about some of this?"

A bunch of hovering monitor screens, playing old cartoons and other stuff, swarmed me.

I shook my head, "**He's got to run himself out eventually. I'll just wait. I can out last him.**"

And with that, I sat on the sofa and waited.

* * *

_***One Year Later...***_

It's been a whole year, and Gir hasn't stopped with the hovering monitors, the kitchen appliances, or waving the mechanical arms. And I'm stuck as a fusion between Ellie and Zim. I did come up with a name for myself. Zim came up with the name 'Zellem'. A combination of Zim and Elle's name. And now, Zim and Elle seemed to figured how to work together, so I can function normally.

It took a while, but I got in the end.

My eye twitched like crazy, then I couldn't take anymore, "The madness! The madness!" I turned to Gir, "Gir, let me down bellow so that I can make everything normal again!"

"Tacos!" Gir answered, as one of the hovering monitors showed a commercial of the mascot of Krazy Taco.

"So take it from me, the Krazy Taco!" The Krazy Taco Man exclaimed, "You won't find a crazier taco then the ones you'll find at the Krazy Taco! Remember, our Drive-Thru's open the whole niiight! Sweet jumpin' chili bean I'm crazy!"

The hovering monitors returned into the walls, except for the large one, which showed the Angry Monkye Show, as Gir spoke in a trance, "Must obey the taco man!"

The house started shaking.

"What's happening!? What is this!?" I asked, looking around.

"Taaaacooos!" Gir shouted.

I steadily walked over to the front window as mechanical tentacles burst out of the lawn. The satellite, on the top of the house, folded up and retracted into the roof. The house shook back and forth, pulling on the mechanical tentacles attached to the neighboring houses.

The house spread apart into two sections and then listed up, revealing robotic legs. The house now has a vague dog shape as it broke away from some mechanical tentacles, linking it to the ground. The house walked into the center of the cul-de-sac and then shook off mud. I yelped and fell back into the floor. GIR cheered as he made the house run along the street. It knocks a tree down as it runs by.

I struggled to stay upright and crawled to the window. I gasped in shock, "Great jumpin' chili bean!"

"I'm gonna get me some of these tacos!" Gir exclaimed.

"Gir, you have to go back!" I told Gir, "The base is exposed! You'll blow our cover! Turn back while we're still unnoticed!"

I lost my balance and rolled into the kitchen. I looked out the window, but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard sirens and I took a closer look. Police cars started chasing Gir, as he ran down the street to Krazy Taco.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is!" I told Gir, "Tacos are not worth ruining the mission." Then ordered, "I am your master..." I looked myself over, "Well... Sort of... And you will obey me! Obey me!" Then I got to my knees and asked, "Pleeease?"

Gir stopped in his tracks, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll get a giant burrito too."

Then he resumed running down the street. A gas truck swerved out of the way, but Gir leaped on top of it, crushing it and letting gasoline spill into the streets.

Gir stood on his hind legs and waves his fore legs in the air, "BUUUURRRRIIIITTOOO!"

The GIR house leaped away to the Krazy Taco, causing a lamp to fall from a lamp post in the street. Gir arrived to the Krazy Taco drive-thru, "Thanks for coming to Krazy Taco, may I take your order please?" The cashier greeted and asked. Gir gave the cashier his order, while I was shouting at him, "Sir, that's two large tacos, a burrito and a medium 'Gir, take us back to the base right now', do you want a drink with that?"

"I am your master! Gir! Take us back! Gir!" I shouted, as Gir leaned over to the speaker, "What kinda drinks ya got?"

"We got new poop, classic poop, diet poop, cherry poop and salty lemonade." The cashier answered.

"Gimme a large classic poop." Gir answered.

I groaned in frustration, until I heard sirens coming. I peered out of the window and swa cop cars approaching. Uh-oh...

"Pick up your order at the first window." The cashier told Gir.

"**Elle! What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?!**" I asked in the low tone, as I paced back and forth from the living room and the kitchen.

"_Calm down, Zim. Let me take control. I know what to do._" I answered in the lighter tone.

The first window had a taco shell covering over it. So Gir crouched down to fit under it and crawled along, but ended up breaking the shell.

The cashier held Gir's order in a bag outside the window and into the window, "Here you go, sir."

Gir smiled, "I love the little tacos. I love them good."

"Have a nice day." The cashier farewelled.

I grabbed some cash from my pocket and gave it to the cashier, "Thank you. You have a good day too." I grabbed the bag of tacos and called, "Gir."

"Yes, master? Or mistress... Or-" Gir answered, then got lost in thought.

I waved the bag of food, "Gir, I have your tacos!"

"Gimme!" Gir told me, as the cashier put the soda on the window ledge.

I shook my head, "No, Gir."

"But I neeeeed tacos!" Gir pleaded me, "I need them or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes!"

"I will give you tacos, but you have to take us back to the base!" I told Gir, "They're only getting colder, Gir!"

Gir froze for a moment, until he released the jets from the back of the house and charged back to the base. We returned to the base and everything returned to normal. As promised, I gave the bag of tacos and burrito to Gir. Gir used a mechanical arm to grab a taco and started groaning, as he searched for his mouth.

"Where's my mouth!?" Gir exclaimed.

"Are you going to cooperate, Gir?" I asked, with Zim in the driver's seat this time, "It's time we fixed all of this mess and got you back to normal!"

"Okey dokey." Gir answered with a nod in his voice, "Only if you unfuse."

I tilted my head, "Unfuse? But I don't know how."

Then my gem started glowing again. I began to feel funny, like I was being ripped apart.

**~POOOF~**

* * *

**~Zim's POV~**

I fell onto the ground with a thud. I rubbed my head and looked across. Ellie was sitting on the ground rubbing her head. How was that possible?

"Yay! Master is back!" Gir cheered. The mechanical arm reached over and handed me the taco.

I took the taco and bowed my head, "Thank you, Gir! Now, take me to the equipment room!"

The floor shifted into an elevator and lowered me to equipment room, Leaving Elle to her confusion.

* * *

_***Later, the Next Day...***_

With a new AI brain installed, and Gir back to his old body, I decided it was time to contact the Tallests and try again with Elle's introduction.

"There were a few problems, some glitches here and there, but despite these minor mishaps, everything is normal again." I finished my report, "If possible, things are even more normal now than they ever were."

Then I put my hand over Elle's shoulder, "Now, as I was introducing. This is the Insane Elle. She is one of the planet's indigenous lifeforms."

Elle bowed her head and greeted, "Greetings, Almighty Tallests. Zim has told me so much about you."

"Yes... Greetings, Insane Elle." Tallest Red greeted, "Zim has spoken much about you too."

"Is it true that you're a Gem?" Tallest Purple asked.

Elle tilted her head, "A Gem?" Then she smiled, "I think Zim meant this..." She lifted her hoodie and revealed the gem embedded in her naval, "I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"A Rose Quartz!" Tallest Red gasped, then he looked at Tallest Purple, "I thought the Diamonds had them decommissioned."

Tallest Purple nodded, "Yeah. This Rose Quartz must be the leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion. It would make sense."

"I'm sorry." Elle spoke up, "What's this about a 'Rose Quartz'?"

"We'll call you back." Tallest Purple answered, then the communication signal was cut.

Elle and I raised our brows in confusion. I remember a Rose Quartz being leader of a 'Crystal Gem rebellion'. But, she disappeared. Elle can't be THAT Rose Quartz.

Can she?


	15. A Room with a Moose

A Room with a Moose

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

"So, right around there, a negative stigma was attached to the idea of surviving on human flesh." Ms. Bitters continued with our lesson for the day, "Still, there were isolated groups of zombies that-" Dib raised his hand, "Yes, Dib?"

"Ms. Bitters... Zim's trip to the restroom has lasted a reeeaalll long time!" Dib pointed out.

"I recall you spending quite a long time in there recently as well." Ms. Bitters argued, leaning over her desk to him.

"That was corn-and-mayonnaise day!" Dib argued.

Ms. Bitters shook her head, "Oh, that's no excuse!"

"He's up to something." Dib whispered to himself, "I just know it!"

Ms. Bitters growled at Dib. Just then, Zim returned to the classroom.

"Ahhh... MY BUSINESS... is DONE!" Zim announced, then walked over to sit on his desk.

"Who takes three hours to go to the bathroom before lunch, Zim?" Dib asked.

Zim slammed his hand down on his desk, "Nonsense! I had much to do!" He turned around and shook a fist at Zita, "SOOO MUCH!"

"Greetings, children of Earth! This is your new skool announcer!" Gir's voice spoke from the intercoms, "A special surprise mandatory field trip is happening for the following lucky children: Morla..." Morla grinned, "Flan..." Flan squealed and waved his arms, "Retch Rutchie..." Retch Rutchie made ape noises while pounding his desk, "Everyone in Ms. Bitters' class..."

The other students cheers and threw books into the air in excitement and happiness.

"Except for Zim and Ellie. And especially Dib." continued.

Dib's eyes widen in surprise.

"All these children get to go to a special place made entirely of food." Gir finished, "I like food. Now check this out!"

Then he started beat-boxing into the intercom. Zim twiddled his thumb and then pulled out a remote control device. He pressed a button and the intercom shut off.

"Go, all of you, go!" Ms. Bitters told the classroom, pointing to the door.

The students, except Zim and I, started running out, cheering.

"Field trips rock!" One of the students cheered.

Dib walked up to Zim and then turned to Ms. Bitters, "What about Zim? Why isn't he going?"

Zim gripped his head and made a stupid look, "I guess I'm just not smart enough."

Chunk laughed and smacked Zim in the back of the head, "Yeah... Stupid." He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, "Doi!" Then he left the classroom.

Zim lifted his head to glare at Chunk, but spoke up, "It hurts me to see all you... Dirty monsters go off to have so much fun." Zim grabbed a book and a ruler, "I guess I'll just have to stay and study harder."

"Watch him closely, Ms. Bitters." Dib whispered to Ms. Bitters.

Ms. Bitters growled in annoyance. With that, the classroom was empty, except for Zim, Ms. Bitters and myself.

Ms. Bitters resumed the lesson for today, "Now, pull out your text book and begin memorizing the copy right information. You will be quizzed on this!"

Zim raised his hand, Ms. Bitters, I have a MIGHTY NEED to use the restroom once again."

Ms. Bitters nodded, "Okay, but that's your last restroom break for the rest of the skool year."

Zim saluted and ran out of the classroom, leaving me with Ms. Bitters. Ms. Bitters turned to me and glared, "Let me guess, you want to go to the restroom?"

I shook my head, "No, Ms. Bitters. I would like to go home. There's nothing you can teach me for today, except how things just spiral into a pool of drowning depression and nothingness."

Ms. Bitters raised a brow at me and just pointed to the door. I closed my text book and left Skool to make my way home.

Once I got home, I opened my laptop and ran a research on Gems. So far, I can only find information on normal gemstones, until I found an image of a large woman, made of stone, with six arms and two faces. It looked so familiar, like I've seen it years ago, but I can't remember when or where.

I shook my head and a yawn caught me by surprise. I guess I have been struggling to sleep for the past few months. I closed my laptop and made my way to my bedroom. I laid on my bed and rest my head on the pillow, waiting for Dreamland to take me on my next journey.

* * *

_***Dream***_

I opened my eyes to find myself in a place full of floating platforms, overflowing with water. Like some underwater cave.

I looked around, to find that I was alone. Until I saw her.

A tall and lean woman wearing a light blue tube shirt and light pink under a light yellow sheen dress. Green socks and blue shoes. What was her distinguishing feature was the large pearl embedded in her forehead.

She stood on top of the front platform, performing ballet moves with a short spear.

I felt like I should know her, but I can't recall where or when.

I straightened myself and walked toward the woman and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" I asked.

The woman froze in mid-pose and looked at me. She gasped, dropped her spear and stared at me with wide eyes.

"It's you..." She whispered, "How did you find me?"

"I... Wha-?" I stuttered in confusion.

The woman walked to me, knelled to my level and lifted my hoodie, to see my gem.

She gasped, "It is you!" A smile grew on her face, "You've come back to us!"

I raised a brow, "What? I don't even know who you are."

The woman looked at me and she frowned, "Of course. You and your brother were only babies when he took you."

"He?" I asked.

"Your father." She answered, then she looked into my eyes, "Don't you remember anything about us?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think back as far as I could. But, all I can see was black. I opened my eyes and shook my head.

The woman frowned and took hold of my hands, "At least remember this, Eleanor. You are always a member of the Crystal Gems."

"Crystal Gems..." I repeated.

Then everything started to have a ripple effect around me. Then darkness.

_***End of Dream***_

* * *

"Elle? Elle, wake up!" I heard Dib's voice call me, shaking my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and stretched with a groan. I turned to see Dib standing near my bedside.

"Hey, Dib. You're talking to me again?" I asked.

"Gaz told me to." He answered, then smiled, "You won't believe where I was today."

I sat up, "If it has something to do with Zim, I don't want to hear it."

But Dib persisted, "I went to space and into a wormhole."

"A wormhole?" I looked at my twin brother.

Dib nodded, "Yeah. It was really cool. The entire skooltrip was a trap by Zim to send the whole class into a wormhole and land in a room with a moose." He shuddered, "It was really freaky."

I rubbed my chin in thought about my dream.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell you." Dib stood up, "I'll return to not talking to you."

"Dib." I called.

"Yeah?" Dib answered.

"Do you remember anything from when we were babies?" I asked.

Dib turned to me and rubbed his chin in thought. He looked at me, "Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream, which I met a woman with a pearl on her forehead." I explained. Dib's eyes widen. "She spoke about something called the Crystal Gems."

"I... I think you should return to your nap, Elle." Dib told me, "You're definitely more tired than you let on."

With that, Dib left my tree-house and returned to the house, leaving me to my confusion.

Why is everyone avoiding the matter about who, or what I am?

Maybe I should ask Zim when the time's right. He seems to know what's going on better than anyone.


	16. Hamstergeddon

Hamstergeddon

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

Another Skool day, another surprise for the class. Ms. Bitters walked to the back of the classroom, behind a large mechanical box, that seemed to be counting down for something.

The classroom held their breath and stepped back from the box, cautious of what's inside.

Suddenly, Ms. Bitters pressed the big red button on top of the box. The box broke in half and the two parts flew off the table and into the walls of the classroom. Leaving a cloud of smoke.

The smoke eventually cleared to reveal a small hamster inside a cage. The other students smiled, gasped and gathered around the small rodent in awe.

"By order of the Skool board, in an attempt to reduce misery amongst skoolchildren, this class is issued one class pet, hamster class... named Peepi." Ms. Bitters explained.

The skoolchildren sighed happily.

"Ohh! Peepi so cute!" Zita smiled.

"Look at his widdle Peepi faaace!" Chunk cooed.

"He's like a fuzzy little pee-pee person!" Melvin gasped.

Another skoolmate gurgled something, but it was not translatable, due to Peepi's cuteness.

Peepi nibbled on his fur and scurried to Zim. Zim backed away from the small rodent and joined Dib and I, "AAAAAAAAA!"

Dib rolled his eyes, "Do I even have to say anything at this point?"

"If you are talking about my reaction to that.." Zim waved his hand in thought, "Hair... Monster, I assure you, like the other normal children I find it..." He drew a blank.

"Cute." I told him, "Humans think hamsters are cute."

Zim nodded, "Yes... This cuteness has a curious effect on humans. It makes them... Weak!

Zim rubbed his chin in thought. He drifted off in a daydream, then smiled. It appears that the Irken has an idea to use Peepi's cuteness to his advantage. Peepi scampered in his hamster wheel.

"Take a good look, children: It will prepare you for your adult lives in our nightmarish corporate system." Ms. Bitters told the classroom.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust and returned to my book, drowning out everything around me.

* * *

_***The Next Day...***_

"A minute-twenty-seven." Ms. Bitters counted on her stopwatch, as Aki was doing a handstand on her chair, "If you're determined to let the blood rush to your head..." She scoffed, "You better have trained for it."

Dib raised his hand, "Ms. Bitters, have you noticed anything strange about the hamster? ...He's three times his size, and he has that hideous throbbing alien device on his back!"

I turned and looked at Peepi. Dib was right, Peepi has grown the same size of the cage, and sported a flashing alien device on his back.

I quietly glanced over to Zim, who was fidgeting nervously, as Peepi gave a little burp.

Zim pulled out a wrist-mounted remote control object, and whispered into it, "The Earth boy is trying to interfere! Now's the time to use the Peepi creature's cuteness to divert attention.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a large crash in the back of the classroom, which caused everyone to turn their heads toward the source: Peepi's cage.

Peepi's had a gaping hole in the bottom that continued straight through the desk it was resting upon. Everyone held their breath, until the tension was broken when students' desks start falling apart - a result of their legs being gnawed... The desk legs, not the children's.

Dib turned to a sheepish Zim accusingly.

"This is... a little ahead of schedule." Zim mumbled under his breath.

He followed the path of destruction, through a small hole in the wall, under the window. Outside, Peepi, now the size of a cat, scampered toward the wire fence around the Skool. He chewed a small hole through the fence and grew into the size of a small Skoolchild. He then walked away - on two feet - across the street toward a building.

Zim and I followed the growing hamster, and cheered, "Yes, my creation! Grow! Grooww!"

Peepi made it to the other side of the street and roared, chewing on a nearby lamp-post. He grew into the size of a bear and forced himself into a skyscraper building.

Zim spoke into his wrist, "Now, Peepi, come to your master!"

Zim and I waited for a few seconds, Zim with a big stupid grin on his face, as another explosion made him frown.

"Peepi?" Zim called into his wrist device, then he shouted, "Peepi?! Obey me! PEEPIII!"

Suddenly, the nuclear plant, upon the cliff above the city, exploded with extreme force, and one of the reactors broke apart, revealing an enormous Peepi, now the size of a giant kaiju and mutated with dinosaur spines running down his back.

Dib joined us and asked Zim, "Anything you'd like to confess?"

Zim waved his hand and shook his head, "No! Don't be silly!"

I smiled, "Well... Whoever did this, finally made me like Peepi. Awesome work."

Zim glanced at me and smiled.

The people on the street ran for their lives as Ultra-Peepi's foot beared down on them. Ultra-Peepi continued his rampage of cuteness and destruction. He ate a skool bus, then used the radio antenna as a toothpick.

Fighter jets came after the hamster, but Peepi merely extended his mechanical foot, demolishing them in midair.

"Peepi, come here! You must obey me! I am your lord and hamster-master!" Zim shouted to the kaiju hamster. He noticed the people running in fear of Peepi, "NO! Don't fear the Peepi! Fear me! FEAR MEE!"

But no-one was listening to him. Zim looked at Ultra-Peepi's destruction and reconsidered, "Well, he IS destroying the humans... And that IS good..."

He looks up at Peepi, and spoke into his wrist device, "Uhh.. GOOD JOB, PEEPI! I'LL JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE ALL DONE HERE. UH, CARRY ON!"

Zim took hold of my hand and we made our way out of the destruction and into Zim's house. Zim removed his disguise and went to the kitchen, to grab a snack. GIR and I sat on the couch, watching the Angry Monkey Show. Zim joined us, sucking on some sort of candy stick.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Zim asked.

"Angry Monkey." Gir and I answered.

"That... Horrible monkey!" Zim hissed.

Gir nodded, "Mm-hmm." Then asked Zim, "Where's Ultra-Peepi?"

Zim shrugged, "He's working." Then he turned to me, "Want one?"

I looked at Zim's snack, shrugged and took a candy stick. I started sucking on it and smiled in delight. It tasted better than this city's normal candy bars.

Then a thought came to me, "Zim? Do you know anything about Gems?"

Zim looked at me, "I know some things about Gems. What do you want to know?"

I shrugged, "What they are and why do you think I'm one of them."

Before Zim can answer, a Special News Bulletin flashed across the screen accompanied by the apparent music for Channel 6 News. The new news reporter was shuffling his notes, as a video of Ultra-Peepi's devastation played behind him.

"Reports are now in that Ultra-Peepi is headed for the City's pellet plant." The news anchor reported, "If he reaches their reserve supply of hamster pellets, he could grow to unimaginable proportions!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"What is that noise?!" Zim wondered.

He leaped off the couch and head out the front door, to look outside. No sign of any disturbance. Suddenly, the ground shook again. I leaped off the the couch and exit the house. Zim and I turned to see Ultra-Peepi making his way to the cul-de-sac.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT DESTROY YOUR MASTER'S BASE!" Zim shouted, pointing defiantly at Peepi, "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP: OBEY YOUR CREATOR!"

Peepi roared and continued his swathe of destruction. Zim grabbed my hand and we ran back into his house. Zim and I hopped into the Voot Cruiser and we flew to level with Ultra-Peepi.

"You made me do this, Peepi!" Zim told the kaiju hamster, "I hate to be the bad guy but you must be disciplined; or you'll never learn!"

Peepi swung his claws at the Voot Cruiser, but the Voot Cruiser darted around him with ease, then zipped around to face the hamster again. Zim targeted Peepi with the screen on the console, then pressed a square button on the dashboard. The Voot's cannons charged up, and Zim and I flew toward Peepi as twin balls of energy were launched from the Voot's cannons into Peepi's stomach. The hamster was undamaged, but he screeched in rage.

"HEY, PEEPI: CHECK THIS OUT!" Zim shouted, as he fired another round of the orbs of energy at Peepi.

Peepi crushed another house under his foot. Zim flew the Voot Cruiser over head, "Peepi! Turn back now! Do not invoke the wrath of the Irken Elite!"

Zim charged toward Peepi, but Peepi was prepared and fired a blast from his mouth. Zim and I screamed, as the Voot Cruiser crashed into a line of buildings. My gem glowed and encased Zim and me into a magenta-rose pink bubble. The Voot Cruiser crashed into the ground.

Zim was unconscious and the bubble dissolved, leaving me to rub my head in pain and groan.

I looked over the unconscious Irken and shook him, "Zim? Zim!?"

"This is it, Elle." I heard Dib speak from behind me, "Step aside."

I turned to my twin brother and stepped in between him and Zim with my arms stretched out wide, "No, Dib. I won't let you capture him."

"Don't you see? All of this is his fault! He turned the hamster into a hideous monster!" Dib argued, "We have to turn him in and save mankind!"

I shook my head, "Zim may be involved, but that hamster is out of control. So don't blame it entirely on him!"

"Why are you defending him, anyway?" Dib asked me, "You're human too. This is your planet!"

"Don't lie to me, Dib Membrane!" I shouted, lifting my shirt and revealing my gem to Dib, "Don't pretend that you don't know!" I lowered my shirt, tears welling up in my eyes, "I know that I'm not human! I know that you, Gaz and Dad have been lying to me. You have no idea what it's like, Dib. Being something that you're not! Lost. Confused. No place to call home! Being kept in the shadows!"

"Elle... I..." Dib began, then he looked at me with a sad look. He looked at his hands, "I didn't know you felt that way..."

I didn't notice Zim regained consciousness and hopped back to his feet, but I was able to hear him call, "Gir, come get me."

"Yes, my lord!" Gir answered, then started groaning.

I turned and smiled, "Zim!" I threw my arms around the Irken, "You're okay. Thank goodness."

Zim gasped, then hesitantly put his arms around me. Then Gir arrived, in his disguise, Zim grabbed my hand and we hopped onto Gir's back.

"Zim!" Dib called, as we passed him, "Promise me you're on our side this time."

Zim steered Gir back to Dib, "I know not of sides, Earth stink. But just this once I agree with you. The hamster must be stopped."

"No!" Dib cried, but recollected himself, "Oh, wait." He nodded, "Yeah, go on then."

I rubbed my chin in thought. If Peepi is following his instincts, and it still a hamster at heart... Food!

I tapped Zim on his shoulder, "Zim, there's a Deelishis Weenie not far from here." Zim glanced at me, "I have an idea."

Zim nodded and piloted Gir down the street. With a spare Voot Cruiser, Zim used the tractor beam to pick up the hot dog stand and flew to the other side of the city, where Ultra-Peepi was walking down the street and cornered by a group of military tanks.

Zim whistled for Peepi's attention. Peepi turned to the Voot Cruiser and saw the hot dog stand.

"The weenie tempts you." Zim called to Peepi.

Peepi growled and charged toward the Voot Cruiser. Zim screamed and piloted the Voot Cruiser past Peepi, still holding the hot dog stand.

"This is your idea?" Zim asked me.

"We need to lure Peepi to a safe area." I told him, then I gasped, "The theme park! We need to take him to the theme park!"

Zim looked at me in confusion, but clarity hit him and he nodded in agreement. With that, Zim piloted the Voot Cruiser past Peepi and the tanks, on the way to the theme park. The tanks fired at the Voot Cruiser, but Zim was able to dodge and continued down the street.

Zim and I arrived to the theme park, where there was a Ferris wheel with a hot dog design on it. Zim planted large spherical devices around it and we waited as Ultra-Peepi approached the Ferris wheel.

Zim smiled, "Yes, Ultra-Peepi. Yes! Obey!"

Peepi continued toward the ferris wheel, tearing through the roller coasters. He walked over to the ferris wheel and started chewing it.

Zim shook his head and shouted, "No. Bad Peepi. Don't eat the wheel." Then he looked down, "Huh?"

I followed Zim's gaze and saw the group of tanks, from before, arrive to the scene.

The leader of the tanks shouted something, then Dib arrived. However, despite his cries, the soldiers tackled Dib and encased him in a large can, labeled 'Crazy', from the neck up. The tanks fired at Peepi. Zim pressed a button in his ship. Peepi let go of the Ferris wheel, and the Ferris wheel took off into space. Zim growled. I face-palmed and growled in frustration.

"No time to spare!" Zim shouted, "Fine, Ultra-Peepi. You had this coming."

With that, Zim piloted the Voot Cruiser around Ultra-Peepi and dropped devices onto the kaiju hamster, the devices wrapped wires around Peepi's head and torso. Peepi roared as the device carried him into space.

With all done, Zim landed his Voot Cruiser away from sight, got into his disguise, and he and I joined Dib, the soldier, the general, and a small group of children as they watched Peepi fly into the sky. Zim stood next to a tearful child, as he straightened his wig.

"Why...?" The tearful child asked.

"Why?" Dib spoke up, "Because alien tampering with our life forms is dangerous, and ends in pain..."

Zim kicked Dib away and spoke up, "Because when you create a giant monster of doom, no matter how cute, you have to, you have to..." Zim searched his thoughts, then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

The tearful child sniffled and sobbed.

"But stop sniveling, little worm monkey." Zim told him, and pointed to the sky, "Ultra-Peepi will live on. Out there. ...In the stars."

Zim folded his arms and I nodded in agreement. Finally, things are back to the way they should be.


	17. Plague of Babies

Plague of Babies

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

It was a quiet night, about over a week since the incident with Ultra-Peepi. The city has been rebuilt and no one remembers what happened. Well... Everyone except Zim, Dib and myself.

I was resting on my bed, staring at the stars, until my tele-communicator started ringing. I got off my bed, grabbed my tele-communicator and pressed the answer button. A hologram of Zim's head appeared, out of his disguise.

"Hello, Zim." I greeted with a smile.

"Elle! I need your help! My mission has be compromised!" Zim shouted in a quick tone.

"Slow down." I told him, "What exactly happened?"

"Gir and I have been seen out of our disguises... By another human!" He answered.

I tiled my head, "Other than me and Dib?" Zim nodded. I sighed and shook my head, "I'm on my way, Zim."

"Hurry!" Zim shouted.

With that, I put the communicator on stand-by, grabbed my backpack and made my way to Zim's house. Once I reached the cul-de-sac, I felt someone watching me. I looked around, and noticed a shadow on the top window of the house across from Zim's house. I knocked on Zim's door. The door opened with a small creak. A gloved, three fingered hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house, and quickly closed the door.

With little time to speak, Zim, Gir and I ventured to the attic of the house. The house opened a small window and Zim looked through it. An insectoid binocular-helmet extended from Zim's PAK and over his head.

Zim moaned and nodded, "Yes! A spy! In the top window of that house!" He pointed to the shadow, "Something must be done before he gets to the Earth authorities!" Gir and I looked out the window, "Who knows what-"

"Awww... He's cute! And stinky lookin'!" Gir smiled.

I narrowed my eyes and switched my glasses to night-vision. The shadow revealed to be just a baby. Noogums. I've been babysitting him, over the weekends, since I was 10 years old.

Zim leaped back from the window, his helmet retracted into his PAK, "Cute!? This is a serious threat to our mission!"

"Noogums is harmless, Zim." I explained, "He can't call the cops, even if he wanted to."

Gir nodded, "He's just a baby!" He flipped on the lights and waved at the window, "Hi baby!"

I waved at the window, "Hey, Noogums."

Zim tackled Gir and I away from the window and shut off the light. I rolled out of Zim's grasp, as he kept Gir down.

"What are you two doing!?" Zim exclaimed, "It'll see you!"

"So?" Gir asked.

"You think it's not a threat?" Zim asked me and the little robot.

Gir and I nodded.

"As far as we know, that's exactly what it wants us to think!" Zim whispered.

I folded my arms, "Zim, you're being paranoid. Noogums is just a baby. Babies are harmless."

Zim looked at me, then glanced out the window, "I must find out what it knows!"

With that, the house closed the window, until it was just a wall. Zim got dressed into a new disguise, which consisted of a trench coat, a fake beard and eyebrows, a red rubber nose, and a headlight helmet.

Zim insisted that I come with him, since I know the family. Zim rang the doorbell. A woman with a band aid over her forehead answered the door, "Yes?"

"I am the neighborhood baby inspector!" Zim announced, then gestured to me, "And this is my assistant. We have come to inspect the baby."

I waved, "Hello, Ms. Hudson."

"Oh goodness!" Ms. Hudson gasped, "Inspect him for what?"

"Your resistance will be noted!" Zim shouted at her.

Ms. Hudson took a step back, "Oh..."

I put my hand over Zim's arm and lowered it to his side. Zim glanced at me, I shook my head. I smiled warmly at Ms. Hudson, "May we come in?"

Ms. Hudson stepped aside and Zim and I walked into the house. The living room was in a bit of a mess. Must be just after dinner time.

"Where may I interrogate the little one?" Zim asked.

"Well, what's wrong with Noogums?" Ms. Hudson asked, leaning closer to Zim, "He's always so well behaved, I uh-"

Zim walked toward the fire-place, "There's probably nothing to worry about, but we just wanna to be sure."

Upon the fire-place was a row of pictures of Noogums. Each labeled age 1 to 7. Throughout the pictures, Noogums hasn't aged. This... Is... Intriguing...

"He's upstairs..." Ms. Hudson told us, then made her way toward the stairs, "I'll go get him."

"Stay!" Zim told her, already up the stairs, "Due to the threat of contamination, I must speak with Noogums alone." With that, Zim left Ms. Hudson and I in the living room.

"Oh my..." Ms. Hudson gasped.

I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at the pictures of Noogums. I've only been babysitting him for three years. How could I have not notice that he hasn't changed. Is Noogums... An alien too?

My train of thought was broken by the sound of Zim screaming. I turned to the stairs to see Zim rolling down the stairs and covering his mouth in disgust. Zim grabbed my wrist and we dashed out of the house.

* * *

_***Later in Zim's Base, In The Repair Bay...***_

"The human..." Zim gagged, as he directed the spider-like mechanics to repair the Voot Cruiser, "Infant is much stronger than I..." He gagged again, "Suspected. I'll have to use a higher percentage of my brain skills to outwit him."

Gir, however, was playing with something that looked like a power amplifier. He had wires coming out of his head and connected to the amplifier.

"Either that or through some miracle of chance." Zim began muttering to himself.

Gir pressed some more buttons on the power amplifier. Gir elevated into the air, sending out a wave of blue energy.

"You were right about him being harmless." Zim told me, "Perhaps I overestimated him, or underestimated m-"

The blue energy wave swept over him, making him groan in gibberish. His eyes went solid and he fell to the ground, still groaning. The wave passed Zim and I.

I walked over to Zim, "Zim? You okay?"

Zim twitched, until the center pink spot on his PAK blinked. Cautious, and curious, I pressed the the center spot on his PAK.

A computer voice spoke, "Reactivate."

Electricity surged through Zim's body, flipping him onto his back. Smoke drifted from his body, as Zim recovered and lifted his head. He got back to his feet and saw Gir floating in the air with the blue energy surrounding him, like an aura.

"Gir! Get away from that power amplifier!" Zim shouted.

"But I-" Gir started, but he lowered to the ground and the blue energy died down.

"I should worry less about what a baby can do, and worry more about the damage you can do." Zim told Gir, grabbing the wires out of Gir's head and they returned to the amplifier, "Stay away from the power amplifier! It's sending out deadly waves of stupidness!"

"What happened back there?" I asked.

Zim looked at me, "Hmmm?" Then he shrugged, "Oh, I died from stupidity." I raised a brow in confusion, "You see, Elle. Irkens are not easy to kill." He patted his PAK, "As long as I have this, I continue to live on. Just like Gems."

"Gems can't die either?" I asked.

Zim shook his head, "Not entirely... A Gem's being is stored in the gem located on their bodies. Just like an Irken's self is stored in their PAK. As long as they stay safe, a Gem and an Irken can continue to live on."

I smiled, "That's impressive, Zim. I wish I could be like that." I placed my hand over my gem, "I'm not sure how much of a life span I have. Humans are lucky if we hit 150 years old."

Zim frowned, then rubbed his chin in thought. Then doorbell rang. Zim gasped in alert, "The doorbell!" He grabbed a wire from one of the mechanical arms and it took him to the door, "But the security system should have warned me as soon as anything set foot in the perimeter!"

With that, Zim was gone.

_Irken Notes #4: An Irken's true personality and sense of self resides inside their PAK. The body is mostly for functions and transportation. _

GIR grabbed one of the wires from the power amplifier and attached it to his head. He flew above the ground, creating a field of blue energy around him. I sighed and shook my head and directed the repairs on the Voot Cruiser. During the repairs, I heard Zim shouting and then hissing. Something must have gone wrong. Gir got bored and started beat-boxing with the power amplifier.

Just then, once the outside repairs were complete, Zim dropped down from the duct on top of the Cruiser.

I ran over to the Irken invader and helped him to his feet, "Zim! What happened up there? I heard shouting and hissing."

Zim shook his head and turned to Gir, "Gir!"

"Yes?" Gir asked, turning to Zim.

With his spider-legs from his PAK, Zim walked over to Gir, "The babies are inside the base, Gir." He grabbed Gir and put him on the floor, "They're after the Voot Cruiser."

I raised a brow, "Babies?"

"I like babies!" Gir smiled.

"Well... They're not exactly babies." Zim explained, "They're an alien race that look like human infants. They were stranded here 7 years ago, and now they want the Voot Cruiser."

I rubbed my chin in thought, "That... Actually makes sense."

Zim used the spider legs to crawl into the Voot Cruiser, "I have to get the cruiser out of here!" The spider legs retracted back into Zim's PAK, "I only hope the repairs are finished." He turned to Gir and I, "You two hold the babies off while I-"

"I'm gonna play with the babies!" Gir cheered.

"Zim, wait! The programming has not been repaired yet!" I warned.

Zim pressed a button on the control console of the Voot Cruiser, "Malfunction." A computer voice answered.

Suddenly, a blanket-like mechanism wrapped around the Irken, binding him to the Voot Cruiser.

Suddenly there was pounding at the door. Zim and I gasped as I leaped into the cruiser and helped Zim get free from the mechanism. Gir attached a few more wires from the power amplifier to his head.

"They're getting in, Gir!" Zim told Gir, "Do something!"

Gir waved, "Okay!"

Gir turned to the power amplifier and switched it on. He cheered as he flew into the air, the blue energy surrounding him. I got Zim out of the mechanism, then hopped out of the Voot Cruiser. I dashed toward the power amplifier, and switched it off. Gir dropped to the floor.

Suddenly, a hole was burned through the door, revealing a group of babies, with sharp teeth, large eyes and acid dipping from their mouths..

"Babies!" Gir gasped.

The babies marched toward us.

"We will take your ship, and for the trouble you caused, we're going to destroy your base, leaving you stranded here, just like we were." Noogums spoke in a deep voice, "And we'll tell the humans all about you."

"Noogums?" I raised a brow, "All this time, you were an alien general?" I clutched my head in confusion, "Has everything in my life been a lie?"

"It's Shnooky!" Noogums shouted at me. Then he pointed at me, "And I know who you really are, Rose Quartz. Your puny human act will not work on us!" Then he shouted, "Now my minions, form Giganto Baby!"

With that, the babies lumped on top of Shnooky, melding together to form one large mass. Zim and I gasped, as the mass sprouted two lumps of babies connected to the original mass as feet. The Giganto-Baby stood up. Another lump attached to the original mass sprout out as an arm. Yet another lump began to sprout, but it got stuck. Giganto Baby used its one arm to help pull the new lump out, creating a second arm. One of the babies projects an electronic face from its mouth.

Giganto Baby started tearing up the ground around it. It yanked on a wire, causing an explosion. Zim used his spider-legs to hop into the air and grab one of the smaller mechanical arms. He swung on it over to Giganto Baby and sticks it into the top of Giganto Baby, falling through its view screen head.

Zim struggleg to jump away. Giganto Baby tugged on the mechanical arm, pulling down the larger mechanical arm. The larger mechanical arm fell on top of it. Zim fell to the ground next to Giganto Baby. One of the baby alien popped out of Giganto Baby and swung a claw at Zim. The baby alien jumped back into Giganto Baby and hissed.

"Hey, quit it!" Zim told the mass of baby aliens, kicking it in one of its small arms. The baby alien frowned. Giganto Baby used one of its arms to knock Zim against the wall.

"Zim!" I cried in worry.

"Wooo-hooo!" Gir cheered, as he ate a chicken drumstick from a bucket of fried chicken.

Giganto Baby got back to its 'feet'. Zim regained consciousness, grabbed me by the waist, and used his mechanical spider legs to spring away, as Giganto Baby launched a fist at us.

Zim and I scampered away, narrowly avoiding fist after fist. We crawled past wires, with the Giganto Baby close behind. The Giganto Baby broke apart one wire, causing an explosion. Giganto Baby got tangled in the wires. Zim and I made it out and Zim reached the platform where Gir was sitting. Gir just dipped a live, featherless chicken in mayo and lifted it towards his mouth.

I looked across and saw the amplifier, "The amplifier!"

An idea hit me. If it created a field of stupidity from Gir, maybe that field can be used to reduce the alien babies into just babies! A smile grew on my face.

I pried myself free from Zim's grip and grabbed Gir.

"Elle, what are you doing?" Zim asked me.

I attached Gir's head to the wires of the power amplifier. Giganto Baby broke through the wires. It was now or never. I dangled Gir down, in front of Giganto Baby, then switched the amplifier on at full power.

I grabbed Zim over the platform. Gir screamed as the blue energy field overflowed the room. It blasted upwards, so the platform underneath protected me and Zim from getting hit. Giganto Baby was engulfed in the energy.

Giganto baby screamed, then the power amplifier shut down, as well as the blue field. Giganto Baby fell apart into individual alien babies. The alien babies started to cry like normal human babies. Gir dangled from the wires, smoking.

Zim climbed down to the alien babies, with the help of his mechanical spider legs, and smiled, "It worked!" He turned to me, "Great thinking, Elle."

"Aw... I wanted to explode!" Gir frowned.

* * *

_***Later that Night...***_

**~Zim's POV~**

Later that night, I returned the babies back to their rightful houses. With everything calm and normal, Elle yawned and stretched her arms.

"Wow. That adventure has really tired me out." She smiled, then she turned to me, "I think I'm gonna go home and hit the hay."

"Bye, Ellie!" Gir waved with a smile.

Elle waved and made her way home. I rubbed my chin in thought about her words. My feelings about that young Gem have grown. I love to see her smile. I like to make her laugh. I am determined to keep her safe. She's the only thing on this planet I want to preserve.

I returned to my base and entered my research room. I sat on the computer chair and switched on my computer.

"Computer. Show me Elle's bio-matrix." I requested.

The computer showed me Elle's profile and her DNA scans that I picked up months ago. Something didn't seem right. She was obviously half-Gem, but according to these scans, she was forced into being half-Human. Like someone has tempered with her DNA.

I turned to look at a PAK with lapis lazuli blue spots, that I stole from Dib's house a few months back, with the Planet Jackers. By the way Elle acts and the design of her devices...

Can Elle be Irken?


	18. Bloaty's Pizza Hog

Bloaty's Pizza Hog

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

It has been a quiet day at the Membrane residence. I was in my tree-house, tuning my bass guitar, humming a tune.

'_We're broken,_

_Torn and awoken,_

_There's more than just the one and they're like me,_

_Torn away from family,_

_No more personality..._'

Suddenly, my tele-communicator started ringing. I pressed the answer button and Zim's head appeared on the hologram projector.

"Hello, Zim." I greeted, "How can I help you today?"

"Actually, I believe I can help you." Zim answered, "Remember that you have been wondering about your origins?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"I believe I have the answers you've been looking for." He told me, "Come to my base and I'll show you."

With that, the communications were on stand-by. I rubbed my chin in thought. Does Zim truly know what I really am? Or is this a trick and he's been secretly planning to capture me? To test on me?

Well... Zim hasn't harmed me yet. And I am curious. I guess there's no harm in seeing what he's up to.

I exit my tree-house and made my to Zim's house. Once at Zim's house, I knocked on the door and Zim's robot mother answered. She waved her hand at me, "Hello, little puppy."

"Hello." I greeted, "Have you seen Zim?"

Zim's robot mother didn't reply. Instead, she wheeled into the kitchen and just stood over the stove. I shrugged and entered the house. I walked over to the couch and called, "Computer, take me to Zim."

The couch lifted and revealed an elevator. I stood on the elevator and it took me down, deeper into Zim's base. The elevator eventually stopped and the doors opened to reveal a room I've never seen before. I entered the room, looking around in awe.

Then, laying on a table, I saw what looked like Zim's PAK, but its spots were a lapis lazuli blue. It... Looked familiar. Like I've seen it before. It felt like it was something I've been missing my whole life.

Cautious and curious, I picked up the PAK and examined it. As if it was alive, the PAK floated out of my hands and moved toward my back. Suddenly, two mechanical tendrils shot out of the PAK and struck deep into my spine. The PAK attached itself to my spine.

I screamed in pain, as electricity surged through me for a few seconds. Then the pain subsided. The strange thing was that the PAK wasn't changing any of my brainwaves. It wasn't changing my personality. In fact... It made me feel... Complete. Like the PAK was a missing piece of me.

"I knew it!" I heard Zim's voice from behind me, "I knew you weren't human."

I got back to my feet and turned to the Irken invader, "What are you talking about?"

Zim approached me calmly, then pushed me back. I stumbled back into a tube. A glass casing sealed me inside. I pounded my fist against the glass, "Zim! Wait! I don't understand! What are you gonna do to me?!"

"I'm helping you, Elle." Zim answered, "You see, I've been watching you for quite some time." He walked over to a computer, "I had a feeling you weren't human the moment I first looked at you. Your gem confirmed my theories."

He pressed a button and the tube began to fill with glowing purple liquid.

"Then I found that PAK laying around in Dib's house." Zim continued, "I knew it looked familiar and I had a feeling it would belong to you."

A gas mask attached itself to my mouth. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your family has been lying to you, Elle." Zim answered, "You're not entirely human. You're truly five percent human. I took a look at your DNA, and I found that it matched three likely suspects: Rose Quartz. Your human father. And the late, but great, Almighty Tallest Lapis."

"You mean... I'm part Irken?" I asked. The tube was finally full with the glowing liquid, making me float.

Zim nodded, "Yes. It appears that your human father tempered with your DNA, to make you more human than Irken and Gem. So, I'm putting your DNA back where it belongs."

Suddenly, something made my body feel drowsy. I tried to stay awake, but my eyelids fell and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**~Zim's POV~**

Elle fell into a dreamless sleep, and my machine started to do its work. The liquid dissolved her clothes into nothing. Elle's ghostly white skin turned a dark pastel green with darker green scales. Her hair wilted and dissolved in the liquid, leaving her bald. Two angular antenna grow on the side of her crown. Her fingers fused together into two fingers and a thumb. Her feet stretched and her toes fused into there was only two toes. Her nose and ears shrunk until there was nothing of them.

All that was left was a sleeping Irken with a pink gemstone embedded in her naval, and a PAK with lapis lazuli spots.

"Transformation Complete." The computer announced. The liquid drained out and the gas mask detached itself from Elle's face.

Elle fell to the ground with a thud, and she groaned. I grabbed an Irken towel and wrapped it around Elle's new body.

Elle groaned, opening her eyes, which are now a magenta-pink color, with no pupils, and she looked at me, "Z-Zim?"

"Welcome back, Elle." I smiled, then asked, "How do you feel?"

Elle looked away in thought, "I feel... I feel like I'm myself again. Better. Stronger. Like I'm reborn." She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you, Zim."

I smiled and rested my forehead onto hers. Elle giggled. Then I noticed something. "Wait here. I've got something for you." I walked over to a drawer and grabbed a light blue Irken Invader uniform. I gave them to Elle, "I found this a few days ago. I think they belonged to Lapis when she was an invader."

* * *

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

I took the uniform and looked at Zim. Zim blushed, getting my point, and turned around. I got dressed into the Irken uniform. It was a perfect fit.

"Okay. You can look now." I told Zim.

Zim turned to me and his blush grew darker.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Just like an Irken Invader." He answered with a whisper.

I giggled, then my new antenna picked up sounds of a voice. It sounded like...

"Dib's here!" I alerted.

Zim's blushing smile faded into an angry frown. Zim and I hid in the shadows of the research room, and waited for Dib to arrive. After a few seconds of waiting, Dib arrived, dressed in his spy gear. I face-palmed and shook my head.

I remember telling Dib not to bother infiltrating Zim's base this morning. When will Dib listen to me?!

Dib looked around in awe and turned on his wrist watch, "Gaz? Gaz!" He smiled, "There you are, Gaz! Looks like you'll have to tape the show for me, I made it in!" He looked around again, "It's... Incredible! There are things down here I've never even dreamed of! I'm gonna try and blow it up."

Zim's eyes widen in surprise.

"Come home now, Dib! Your weird obsessions are not gonna mess today up for me!" I heard Gaz's voice answer, "I just want to go out and eat with Dad, that's all! Stop playing with Zim, find Elle, and get back here!"

My eyes widen in recognition, and I face-palmed. I completely forgot! Tonight is Family Night. The only night of the entire year that Dad is able to get some free time to spend with us! Stupid Elle!

"You're breaking up! I can't hear you, I-" Dib answered, but Zim fired a blaster at Dib, getting his attention, "What?!" Dib turned to see him, "Zim! You'll never get away with-" Zim fired his blaster again. Dib got a direct hit, "You got away with it for now, Zim... But you won't get away with it for long!"

I crept behind Dib and put my hand over his mouth. Dib struggled, but fell asleep in my arms. Zim withdrew his weapon.

"Sometimes, Dib. You can be such an arrogant, little..." I started, but Zim spoke up, "Let's take him to my space station. We'll figure what to do with him there."

My smiled, "Cool. I don't think I've been in your space station."

With that, Zim and I took Dib and teleported ourselves to Zim's space station. Zim encased Dib in a glass orb of the glowing purple liquid I recognized.

Once Dib regained consciousness, he gasped and Zim laughed.

"What the-? What's going on?" Dib wondered, "What is this liquid?" Then he looked at me, "Who are you?"

I smirked, "What's that matter, Dib? Don't recognize your own flesh and blood?"

Dib's eyes widen, "Elle?" He turned to Zim, "What have you done to my sister?! Turn her back!"

"Oh, but I can't." Zim answered, placing his hand over my shoulder, "Elle's DNA is back as it should be."

Dib looked at me with a sad face. My eyes widen in shock, then I glared at my twin brother, "You knew, didn't you, Dib? You knew this entire time and you didn't tell me?!"

"I... I..." Dib started, looking away from me.

"Impressive that you got inside my base, Dib." Zim spoke up, "If you hadn't made the stupid mistake of trying to transmit a message, I may never have caught you." Then he shouted, "But I did catch you! By the Irken rules of war, you are my prisoner. You'll do your species the honor of being one of the first to be experimented on."

"And Elle wasn't an experiment?" Dib asked, "Look at what you've done to her! She's..."

"I'm where I belong, Dib!" I shouted, "If you told me the truth when I asked you, none of this would have happened!"

Suddenly, Gaz climbed down from the top of the containment pod, "Come on, Dib."

"Gaz?" I gasped, "When did you get here?"

Gaz turned to me and raised a brow at me, "Elle?" Then she smiled, "Good to see you're okay."

"What is this!? Is this some kind of a joke!?" Zim asked, "Dib, you really sunk low if you think your little sister can help you! I made that containment chamber myself." He smirked, "I would destroy you right now if I didn't expect to get so much enjoyment from watching you try to get him out."

Gaz growled for a second, then kicked the containment pod. The glass broke open and the liquid flooded the entire room. Dib slid out, while the liquid washed Zim and I to the ground.

"Gaz! You rescued me!" Dib smiled at our younger sister.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go." Gaz told him, getting back to her feet. She turned to me, "You too, Elle. It's Family Night."

I nodded and picked myself up.

"We can't leave now!" Dib told Gaz, "We can stop him once and for all. Return Elle back to normal. You and me, as a team! Whaddya you say?"

I sighed and face-palmed, pulling my lower eyelids from my eyes. Gaz growled. As a team effort, Gaz and I knocked Dib onto a hovering pad and strapped him immobile onto it. Then we pushed him down the corridor.

"What are you doing? We can't leave him like this!" Dib shouted. Gaz pushed the hover platform ahead of us, sending it crashing into a wall, "He's vulnerable! We can stop his reign of terror!" Dib continued.

"All I want is to have some pizza..." The hover platform hovered back over to Gaz, "...Hang out with Dad, and not have your weirdness mess up my day.

"Reign of terror, Gaz!" Dib shouted, as if he didn't listen to Gaz, "Reign of terror!"

"Do you want a knuckle sandwich, Dib?" I threatened, "Then shut up!"

Then there was electrical sounds is heard, followed by Zim's laughter. Gaz, Dib and I looked over to see Zim standing on one of the teleporters. All of the wires hooked up to each teleporter were cut.

"You can't escape by teleporter, little Gaz. I've cut the power." Zim jumped down from the teleporters, landing in front of us, "Your pitiful rescue attempt is nothing but a pitiful failure!" He shook his head, "Stupid, stinking, humans."

"Doesn't this station have escape pods?" Gaz asked.

Zim nodded, "Of course, they're right over there." He pointed to his right, then resumed where he left off, "Stupid, stupid..."

Gaz and I pushed Dib to the docking bay of the station. Zim noticed and screamed.

Gaz sat in the pilot seat of one of the escape pods, while Dib and I sat beside her, still strapped to the hover platform, in the passenger seat.

"Come on, Gaz!" Dib pleaded, "You'd sacrifice the entire planet just for some pizza!?"

Gaz glared at Dib, "Look, you got to pick what we ate last time and now it's my turn!"

"Why can't you just go tomorrow!?" Dib asked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Gaz glanced at our brother.

"There is no tomorrow." I answered, Gaz looked at me and nodded.

Gaz pressed a button on the control console and the escape pod flew out of the station.

I looked behind us and saw that Zim launched another escape pod close behind us.

"Fly close to the moon's surface, Gaz." I told my younger sister.

Gaz glanced at me and did so. A laser fire hit the moon and created chucks of debris flying behind us. Gaz looked behind the ship and a chuck of moon rock destroyed a laser cannon on Zim's ship. Gaz gave me a nod. She pressed some buttons on the control panel. A view screen turned on, showing an image of Dad in his lab.

"Dad, it's me." Gaz answered.

"Did you find your brother and sister?" Dad asked.

Gaz nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to meet you at Bloaty's, okay?"

Dad nodded, "Alright."

Suddenly, it felt like we hit something. Dib screamed, while Gaz and I looked back. It was Zim, ramming his escape pod into ours.

"I've got to go, Dad." Gaz told Dad, "Dib's little friend is bugging me."

Gaz pressed a button on the control panel and the communicator went on stand-by.

Zim fired a grappling hook at the back of our ship, connecting his ship into ours.

"Hold onto something." Gaz told me and Dib.

Dib shook his head, "I can't!"

I nodded and held onto Dib's hovering platform.

Gaz pressed some buttons on the control panel. The ships started to burn as they entered Earth's atmosphere. Gaz pounded a button and the ship's thrusters turned on. The thrusters blasted into Zim's ship. Zim's ship flew over our ship and landed in front of it. The cockpits were now facing each other. Gaz and I waved to Zim, then Gaz hit a button on the control panel. Our escape pod broke away from Zim's ship, sending it spinning, and our ship into a satellite and then flew toward the city, flaming.

"Alright, this is gonna be rough." Gaz warned Dib and I.

Dib's cheeks swelled up like he is going to barf, and I held close, bracing myself for impact. The escape pod burst through the wall and flew into a large man's side. The escape pod bounced back, but the man didn't wake up. The windshield of the escape pod opened, Gaz and I pushed Dib out, still strapped to the hover platform.

"Please, Gaz! Elle! Listen to reason!" Dib pleaded, as Gaz pushed the hover platform along and towards the door on the other side, "He's still out there! He'll be back! He's gonna-"

Gaz and Dib exit, the door closed behind them. I grabbed a hooded jacket from the ground, and put it on, with the hood over my head. Then I followed Gaz and Dib.

Gaz, Dib, Dad, and I sat in a booth. A waiter in Bloaty clothes delivered a pizza to our table. Dib is still strapped to the hover platform, while Dad was talking to one of his colleagues through a view screen, "Make sure that you keep a close eye on the pressure and I'll be back in the lab in about an hour."

"I had him!" Dib frowned, "I had him, Gaz!"

Gaz groaned. "Sure you did." I answered in a low tone.

"If you hadn't rescued me I would've-" Dib was cut off by the sound of the bell.

Dib and I looked at it was Zim, in his disguise. Zim straightened his wig and noticed me and my siblings.

"There he is!" Dib exclaimed, "Gaz, Elle, unstrap me!"

Dib struggled to break free. Zim leaped into the air and landed on the table across from us, "Now Dib, we finish this once and for-"

Just the, an animatronic of Bloaty zoomed over to Zim singing. Zim screamed and fell of the table.

The other animatronics join in, much to increase Zim's fear. Zim stood up and looked at the animatronics, which circled around him, still singing.

"What form of Earth monsters are these!?" Zim wondered in fear.

Zim screamed, shoving through the animatronics and fled the restaurant.

"There, see, you won." Gaz told Dib, "Eat your pizza."

Dib struggled to move, "I can't."

Gaz threw a pizza at Dib's face, splattering with grease and pepperoni. He caught the tip of the pizza in his mouth and chewed on that.


	19. Door to Door

Door to Door

**~Elle the Insane's POV~**

Boy, what a hot day today is. I decided to take the week off skool, to think of my disguise, so no-one noticed how much I have changed. Unfortunately, I haven't created a holographic inducer, to create a holographic simulation of my former human form. And I'm pretty sure my gem doesn't work that way either.

That only leaves one option, disguise myself the same way Zim does: With a wig and contact lenses, until I can create a holographic inducer.

With my fabricator, I was able to create a wig that was similar to my human hair, and a pair of amber-brown contacts.

I also changed out of my Irken Invader uniform into something more comfortable. I got dressed into a black t-shirt with a skull design and dark purple sleeves, under a dark grey, short-sleeved hoodie. A folded black and purple skirt with black leggings and dark purple boots.

I wiped the sweat from my brow, as I heard screaming coming from the neighborhood. I looked out the window to see my classmates knocking on the neighborhood's doors and carrying boxes of candy bars.

I sighed and shook my head, "Great. Fundraising again. Fourth time this year..."

I really hate fundraisers. The prizes were garbage. No one would be able to sell the candy with a neighborhood that is not interested. And I hate socializing with other people. That's one of the reasons why I live in a tree-house outside my family's house.

I looked again and saw a familiar green-skinned boy carrying a box of candy in a wheelbarrow and a smaller child following him, carrying a box over his head. The green-skinned boy was Zim, so that means the smaller child must be Gir. They were heading toward my home.

I exit my house and climbed down the ladder to meet up with the Irken soldier and his robot colleague.

"Hello Zim. Hey Gir." I greeted with a small smile.

Gir screamed with a high-pitched voice and then laughed and hugged my waist.

"How did you know we were coming?" Zim asked me, raising a brow.

"I saw you coming from my window." I answered casually, then I noticed something, "You feeling alright, Zim? You don't look too good."

Zim tilted his head at me, then shook his head and waved his free hand at me, "Do not worry, Elle. I'm feeling fine."

I shook my head, "Zim, you look like you're going to collapse at a any moment." I walked closer to him and placed my hand over his forehead. He was warm. Very warm. "Zim, you're burning up." I gasped, removing my hand from his forehead, "You've been exposed to the sun too long. You need to lie down and cool off."

Zim shook his head at me, "I can't not give up the competition now! There's a secret prize at stake! I must get the mystery prize!"

"Zim, you'll end up sick if you continue in this state!" I argued back, "Look, getting yourself sick for the sake of a 'mysterious' prize is not worth it." I put my hands over his shoulders, "You have the whole week to sell these bars. Come into my tree-house and lie down for a few hours."

Zim looked at me and then rubbed his chin in thought. He knew I was right, so why be stubborn and argue with someone who cares about you and your well-being? It's hopeless.

Zim looked at me, "You know, you are very stubborn for a Rose Quartz." He lightly smiled, "Alright. I'll rest."

I smiled back and lead Zim and Gir in my tree-house and laid the Irken soldier on my bed and turned on the solar-powered air conditioning for him. Zim laid still on the bed and Gir stayed by my side. I left Zim to his rest and looked over the progress of the fundraising. I hacked into the Skool board and found that the warranty for class desks has expired and the Skool is using this fundraiser to buy more.

Why? Would it make more sense to use the money they spent on candy and prizes to buy desks? Sounds like a waste of money and puncturing a hole into the city's economy, which is not doing well.

I sighed and shook my head again, "When I'm old enough, I'm definitely moving to another city. A quieter city. Maybe somewhere closer to the beach."

* * *

_***One Week Later, At Skool...***_

"Children, your performance was miserable." Ms. Bitters told the class, "Your parents will all receive phone calls, instructing them to love you less now." She stood up from her desk and walked over to Dib's desk, "But... In a shocking display of Skool Spirit, Dib has come in first, by selling one hundred candy bars. Congratulations, you win a..." She continued in a automated voice that wasn't her own, "Adhesive medical strips."

Dib took the box of band aids and smiled, "First place!" Then he glared at Zim, "Take that, Space Boy!"

But Zim was nowhere to be seen at his desk.

Dib raised a brow, "Hey! Where's Zim?"

I gave my twin brother a small smile, "Oh, he'll be here soon."

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. The classroom door burst open to reveal a flood of dollar bills and Zim rolled down to the ground.

"I am here, Dib-Worm." Zim announced, "And I have sold over 1.2 million revolting candy units." He marched over to Ms. Bitters, "I am prepared to receive the power of the mystery prize. GIVE TO ZIM!"

I rested my head over my hand. It was obvious that there was no mystery prize. Zim has fallen for one of the basic plunders of Earth psychology. Bring in a secret mystery prize to hype up the competition. And Zim fell for it. Hook, line and sinker.

Ms. Bitters' lifted her head slightly and grabbed a small parcel, "Well... This has never happened before." She ripped the parcel open, "Zim, your prize is..."

Zim braced himself, as Ms. Bitters grabbed a piece of paper from the parcel and read it.

"Your prize is... Nothing." Ms. Bitters informed, "There is no mystery prize. They just made it up to make kids work harder for more money."

A small smile crawled on my face. Hah! Called it.

Zim's eyes widen with shock, as he turned to our teacher with a raised brow, "Huh?"

"As a consellation..." Ms. Bitters gave Zim a can of tuna, "Here's some tuna."

Zim took the can of tuna and shouted at the top of his lungs, "CURSE YOU, POOP DOG! **CURSE YOU!**"

The volume of his voice created a powerful shock-wave that destroyed most of the class desks. Thank goodness for the extra money Zim won from his methods.


End file.
